


Daddy's girl

by MasFawkes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Birth Control, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body worship (bruises), Body worship(scars), Breast Play, Car Sex, Caretaking, Caught, Challenge Response, Comfort, Creampie, Creampie eating, Cum Marking, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Edging, Exhibitionism, Exposure, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Firsts, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Makeouts, Masturbation, Messy, Mommy Kink, Multi, Nursing Kink, Oral, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Punishment, Pussy Spanking, Rimming, Sex in the station, Shower Sex, Skin comfort, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Stocking Fetish, Stripping, Suckling, Swallowing, Threesome, Tipsy!Sex, Touching in public, Toys, Voyeurism, Woman on Top, appologies, deprivation, dom/sub themes, double blowjob, handjobs, marking (bites), marking (love bites), marking(bruises), oral sex in public, oral under the desk, sex in public, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 69,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasFawkes/pseuds/MasFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OUATkinkmeme prompt: Emma and David sleep together before the curse breaks. Afterwards, they try and figure out how to deal with it. Bonus points if they decide to do it again, with or without Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Masturbation, oral, incest]

_Warm lips pressed against hers, hands sliding under her shirt, one reaching higher and higher as the other dipped low into the front of her jeans until--_

"Emma!"

Emma jolted awake, looking around.

"Emma!" Snow yelled up again, "If you don't hurry up you won't have time to eat before work."

Work, right. Because the curse was real, fairy tales were true and of course the Sheriff couldn't back off. She fought back the memories that had come with her dreams and hurried to grab her things. If Emma didn't time everything right, David would get in the shower before her and steal all the hot water. David...Her father. Those memories didn't mix. Or maybe they mixed too well, that was the issue.

"Hey, Emma," Charming called out as she passed by him, "Can we talk--"

"Shower. Maybe later." _'or not at all'_ , Emma added silently, shutting the door behind her solidly and wishing she could lock it but one of the few rules of Mary Margaret's that Snow had kept was the barring of people from locking the doors while they were in the shower, 'just in case'.

* * *

_Clothes gone, hands that rested just right on her waist. Hands bigger than most, almost spanning her side while making her feel safe and just...content.  
His mouth on her neck, teeth nipping at her collarbone as she cried out --_

"Hey! You stealing all the hot water?" Henry's voice came through the bathroom door and Emma nearly fell as fast as she lurched out from under the water.  
Realizing how her hands had drifted she quickly moved them to rest on the cold tile. How could she be thinking about that? Having a one night stand with your roommate's ex - who happens to be married - is bad enough, but having those fantasy’s again later even after finding out who he was to her...How could she...

"Emma?"

"Yeah, I am." Emma yelled back, turning the hot water down and closing her eyes to await the blast of cold. "I'll be out in a minute."

 

* * *

 

_She was a substitute for the real thing and she knew it, chosen only for her resemblance to Mary Margaret and for her proximity, but she didn't care at all once his head dipped between her thighs, hands holding tightly to her legs even as she fought the urge to scream. She lay back further on the desk, hands clenching the sides of it tight._

"Emma!"

Emma jolted and knocked over her coffee cup, biting back an oath and thanking unknown forces for the fact it was empty. "What?" She asked, trying hard to breath normally and slow her heart rate as she found herself eye to eye with her father. With David. David with whom she'd been...

"I was trying to get your attention for about five minutes." Charming laughed, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't." Emma said, moving backwards and placing some room between the two of them. "What did you need?"

"Straight to the point? We need to talk."

"No, no we don't." Emma told him, "There's nothing worth talking about, at all." The noise he made clearly stated his disbelief of that idea but she shook her head, "NOTHING."

"You can't run forever, Emma, we have to talk about this." Charming stressed, running his fingers over the desk lightly and catching her eye just right, making her flush bright red.

She couldn't stop the flash of memories, _him naked and pressed against the desk as she knelt before him, his fingers in her hair..._

"NO." She squeaked, clenching her hands together and trying to control her breathing, "We don't."

"Emma," he sighed, taking a step forward but as he did the phones rang.

Emma grabbed at the distraction and answered quickly, ignoring her father once again.

* * *

They've been fighting over the shower for the two weeks they've been living together, since the curse broke, and every morning without fail one of them ended up with a colder shower than they'd like. The like of 'boiling themselves alive', as Snow put it, must be genetic.

Another thing she tries hard not to think about as she stands under the hot water. She has an hour till Henry wakes up and then she has to walk him to school because she promised, despite how hard she wants to run and leave Snow to walk him so she can avoid David.

The smell of his shampoo, sitting next to hers, makes her close her eyes, breathing deep and fighting memories of how it smelt to be curled against his chest, her hands wrapped tight around his shoulders as his held her hips so tight she thought she might bruise.

The door opening wasn't shocking, Mary Margaret had a habit of forgetting her hair brush or her chapstic or something little she just had to have 'right now' and opening the door, so Emma just kept her eyes shut. "I'll be done in a minute, Snow."

The shower curtain opening and someone stepping in behind her did shock her however.

"Not Snow," Charming said, his hands brushing her sides as he ducked under the spray as well.

"David, you can't--This isn't--" Emma stuttered out, unnerved by how close he was to her, how naked he was and how good he smelled.

"I can't get you to talk any other way and I really like my hot showers." Charming told her, brushing hair away from her face with his right hand, his left hand resting on her waist to keep her still.

"We can't do this." She hissed desperately, unable to move at all; unwilling to move.

"We can." Charming insisted, leaning down and kissing her.

She responded without thought until a need for air had her jerking backwards, head hitting the tiles under the showerhead. "We CAN'T! You're my...She's...We can't." She repeated.

"Tell me something, one thing." Charming said, licking his lips lightly to rid the water droplets.

"What?" Emma managed, unhappy with how hard it was to breathe.

"Do you regret it?"

"What? Of course I --"

"I don't mean guilt," Charming said, flicking his thumb over her lower lip, "I mean do you regret fucking me?"

"I..." Emma frowned, "No."

"Good." Charming smiled winningly and kissed her again, this time his hands moving as well.

After a few moments he smirked and knelt in front of her, leaving her no time to protest or ways to leave.

She covered her mouth with one hand, trying not to be loud, not to be caught and thought she had succeeded when a knock sounded on the door. Emma tried to move, aware that no matter how hard she tried there was no explaining why she was naked in the shower with her father between her legs, one of which he'd hooked over his shoulder. She looked down at him desperately, but he seemed all too happy to ignore the knocking and continue wreaking havoc on her nerves with his tongue.

"Have you seen my--" Snow trailed off, hand still on the doorknob as she caught sight of the two in the shower.

Emma burned bright red and felt like she might cry though all Charming did was rub her leg softly with his hand.

"Honestly, Charming," Snow sighed in exasperation, "If you're going to go at it in the shower, at least support her better. She's going to fall and get a concussion and I'm not explaining that one to Dr. Whale." Snow chided him, shutting the door and digging through the drawers under the sink.

"Well then," Charming said, finally pulling away from Emma just enough to look at his wife, "I guess you'll just have to help me hold her, won't you?"

Snow rolled her eyes, "You'll have me boil in a shower just for sex?"

"I froze in a lake for you." he said with a pout.

"Point." Snow turned and caught Emma's gaze, "Do you mind?"

Emma tried hard to unstick whatever lump was in her throat and had to settle for shaking her head, "No. I..I don't." She managed hoarsely.

"Then how could I say no?" Snow smiled cheerfully and reached over to lock the door, one hand already moving to unbutton her shirt.


	2. Shower Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Breast play, intercrural sex, oral, incest]

Snow hissed in protest when the hot water hit her shoulders as she slipped into the shower behind Emma. "I'll never understand why you insist on such hot water," she complained lightly, wrapping her arms around Emma's stomach and resting her chin on Emma's shoulder, her breasts pressing against Emma's back in a way that made her almost groan.

"It's not like you'll melt." Charming smiled sweetly up at his wife from between Emma's legs and Emma felt a jolt of heat go through her stomach.

"You're hilarious," Snow rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to Emma's neck, "Any more name puns and you can get yourself off."

Charming chuckled, "Yes, dear." Emma didn't even have time to process their banter before his lips were back against her skin, tongue darting out to flick across her clit and down her folds, his right hand holding her left thigh steady on his shoulder.

She groaned and let her head fall backwards, blushing when she caught Snow's gaze.

"He's rather good at that, isn't he?" Snow's left hand was rubbing small circles on Emma's belly as she brought her right hand up to push Emma's hair out of the way, exposing her neck.

"Y-yeah," Emma agreed, unable to look away from Snow.

Snow just smiled and cupped Emma's face with her right hand, pulling the blonde into a kiss.

It was light at first, almost a chaste brush of lips and Emma found herself closing her eyes.

She tried to separate from the situation. Tried to sort the two people she was with away from the parental figures they truly were but just the thought of who they really were sent a rush through her.

She gasped out as Charming's teeth just barely grazed her clit and Snow laughed quietly against her mouth. "Very good." Snow amended her earlier statement.

Emma felt Charming's left hand reach through her legs and braced herself but instead of touching her she heard Snow gasp and felt Snow's hips jerk forward against her ass.

"Oh, not fair," Snow moaned and tightened her arm lightly around Emma's middle.

"What?" Charming looked up at them innocently, "Just taking care of my girls."

_'My girls'_

Emma whimpered at the thought and felt Snow's lips on her own again, this time with more heat behind them. She responded just as eagerly and rested her left hand over Snow's hand on her stomach, aching to touch one of them but unable to in her current position.

Completely at their mercy.

She moaned out as Snow's tongue teasingly darted out, lightly caressing her own before she pulled it back again.

Charming seemed to be repeating the same torturous pattern as well, his tongue just barely stroking at her entrance before pulling back again, keeping her right on the edge.

Snow's hand left her face and slowly trailed down it down her neck, nails just lightly scratching at her skin in a way that made her shiver until she stopped, hand cupping Emma's breast. Emma arched into her touch and felt Snow smile again.

"Like that?"

"Mhmm." Emma couldn't find words as Snow's thumb ghosted over her nipple, just barely touching it before doing it again, slightly harder this time.

Emma barely held back from crying out, only bothering to stop because she didn't want to wake Henry who was sleeping upstairs still, when Snow gripped her nipple hard between her thumb and forefinger, tugging lightly at it.

There was too much suddenly.

Too much skin, too much contact, too many hands on her.

And yet, it wasn't near enough.

Charming's mouth working at her eagerly, Snow's hips jerking against her as Charming used his fingers on her, Snow's mouth on hers and Snow's hands stroking her body.

She found herself nearly crying at it all.

Emma bit down on her lip hard to keep from screaming as the fire spread inside her and with their combined efforts she was pushed over the edge, orgasming hard enough she almost saw stars.

When she opened her eyes again Charming was standing in front of her locked in a deep kiss with Snow, both their arms wrapped around her.

"Told you she tasted good." Charming murmured against Snow's lips, pulling back and smiling at Emma who found herself flushing.

"Mmm," Snow smiled in agreement.

Charming placed his hands on Emma's waist and tugged her forward, flush against him and leaned down to claim her lips with his.

She could still taste herself on his lips even after he'd kissed Snow as fiercely as he had and she found herself leaning into the kiss, standing on tiptoe so he didn't have to lean quite so far.

Every time she moved she could feel his cock rub against her, making her desperately aware of how much she wanted him inside her again.

He pulled away and she groaned in protest. Charming chuckled and ran his thumb over her lower lip, "My lovely girl," he kissed her again lightly then turned her so now she was facing Snow and nudged her forward till they were pressed together, chest to chest.

Emma suddenly found herself turning red again, shy and unsure. "Hi." She said quietly, eyes looking down then right back up, painfully aware of how naked they both were.

"Hi." Snow repeated, resting her hands on Emma's hips and kissing her again.

Emma felt Charming move behind her, pressing himself tight against her back and she fought back a moan. She moved her own hands, wanting desperately to touch Snow but let them drop back to her side nervously. She wasn't exactly inexperienced with women, but something about the thought of touching Snow was giving her butterflies in her stomach.

Snow pulled away and laughed quietly. "You can touch me, Emma." She reached down and lifted Emma's hands one at a time, pressing a kiss to the centre of both palms and moving them to rest on her ribs. "As much as you want," Snow tilted her head back and let out a moan when Emma experimentally slid one hand up and squeezed Snow's breast lightly.

She swallowed hard, staring down at Snow's breasts as she caressed them almost reverently. Her skin was flushed from the hot water, far from the pale it normally was, her pink nipples contrasting against her breasts looking utterly kissable and Emma found herself utterly overwhelmed with the want to suck on them.

She couldn't move enough to do so in her position so she settled for playing with Snow's breasts, fingers rolling and lightly pinching her nippes, Emma's face hid against Snow's neck as she licked and kissed at the skin there.

Snow was practically vibrating under her, right hand clinging to Emma's waist, left tangled in Emma's hair as she moaned breathlessly.

"She's very sensitive." Charming informed Emma, hands running lightly up her back and over her shoulders then running back down her sides to grip at her hips, "I've made her come without ever touching anything other than her breasts."

"Maybe-oh, maybe you're impressive." Emma gasped out when Charming's hand slid down and spread her legs into a slightly wider stance.

"Oh, I am impressive," Charming chuckled throatily, "but trust me, you could manage it too."

Emma nearly mewled when she felt him shift and rub his cock against her ass.

Snow opened her eyes, "Not inside, Charming." she warned her husband, fingers lightly scratching at Emma's scalp in encouragement as the blonde nipped at her collar bone.

"I know." Charming sounded almost regretful as he slipped between her legs, not entering her as she wished but rubbing against her slit instead.

"Why, oh God," Emma's hands tightened their grip on Snow's breasts as he rubbed up against her clit, making the dark haired woman moan loudly, "Wh-why not inside?" She managed, regaining her breath. The pressure against her was just enough to keep her on edge, not enough to push her over.

"Well, Princess," Charming grunted, bringing his left hand around to press on her lower stomach and hold her in place and slipping his right hand between Snow's legs, "since you're not on the pill and I'm not stopping to go find a condom I can't risk cumming inside you, no matter how much I want to."

Snow whimpered out an agreement.

It should have been a sobering thought, a reminder of who they were but if anything it made her heart beat faster. Emma just pushed back against him and kissed Snow hard, giving in to impulse and tracing Snow's lips with her tongue. When Snow parted her lips Emma deepened the kiss, embolded by her reactions so far. She heard Charming growl behind her and Snow whimpered into Emma's mouth, her hand trailing from Emma's hip downwards till her knuckles brushed against Emma's clit.

Between the pressure from Charming thrusting against her, Snow's fingers teasing at her clit and Snow's tongue in her mouth she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Emma picked up her own pace, increasing the pressure on Snow's breasts, tugging a little harder on her nipples and turning her stroking motions almost into a massage.

She felt Snow fall to pieces beneath her, swallowing Snow's cries with her lips even as Emma found herself being pushed over again, clinging to Snow.

"Gods," Charming gasped and she felt him spasming between her legs as he came, cum spurting out to cover her inner thighs and Snow's thighs.

"Gods," he repeated, removing his fingers from Snow and leaning his head down, nuzzling into Emma's neck.

They stood there for a few minutes, all three clinging to each other as their breathing settled and hearts stopped racing.

"Come on," Charming said reluctantly, squeezing Emma's hip. "We've got to get around and dressed before Henry wakes up."

Emma sighed and nodded, "I know." She turned to kiss him before he stepped out of the shower and stepped back to let the spray wash away any remaining traces of their activities. "Cold now." She complained lightly.

"I think it feels good." Snow disagreed, trading Emma spots for a moment to make sure she was clean as well. "Not all of us like boiling." She turned off the spray and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack and wrapping it around her.

"I don't boil," Emma and Charming protested as one.

Snow rolled her eyes and picked up a second towel, holding it out and wrapping it securely around Emma when she stepped out and standing with her arms wrapped around her for a moment as well. She leaned in and kissed Emma again, this time almost chaste, "You really do."

"Do not." Emma said sulkily, unsure of where this left them.

"We'll argue later, we've got to get dressed again," Snow grabbed Charming's watch from the counter and checked it, "We've got ten minutes till his alarm goes off. You have no sense of timing." Snow told Charming as he tugged on his boxer-briefs.

He shrugged and hung his towel around his neck, grabbing the clean clothes he'd left on the counter.

* * *

"I...Snow?" Emma said softly, grabbing the woman's hand as she went to leave for school with Henry,

"What...what does this mean?"

Snow searched Emma's face and smiled softly, "Whatever you want it to mean." She checked to make sure Henry was outside before kissing Emma softly, "We'll talk tonight when he's in bed, okay?"

"I..yeah, okay." Emma nodded and leaned back against the counter.

She'd waited years to find her parents, years hoping that maybe they loved her but never in all her fantasies had she ever came close to anything like this.

"Come on, we'll be late." Charming grabbed his truck keys and picked up Emma's jacket, holding it up for her to put on. "Town doesn't stop just because we'd rather be lazy."


	3. Getting to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Fingering ( Do I need to bother with 'incest'?)]

It was called 'Genetic Sexual attraction', Emma found out through late night Google sessions on her laptop in the dark. She kept her back against the wall when she searched, trying to keep too much light from illuminating the curtain that separated Henry's side of the room from hers.

It was something that sometimes occurred between close genetic relatives who never met until adulthood. The fact that there were enough other people out there like her that they had to name a psychological disorder after it was a little comforting.

Basically the theory seemed to boil down to her parents desired her because she reminded them of each other and she wanted them because she was a fucked up kid who desperately craved affection from mommy and daddy in any way they'd give it.

The words 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' sent a wave of heat through her belly and she shut her laptop, plunging the room into darkness.

They'd probably freak if she ever mentioned either of them by those titles.

It was weird enough calling them 'Snow' and 'Charming' let alone...They'd be disgusted.

They hadn't had any alone time since their shower a few days previously, everything seemed to interrupt them or get in the way somehow so they hadn't really been able to talk either.

Emma sat her laptop down and tucked it under her bed, laying back with her head on her pillows.

She couldn't stop thinking about it, couldn't stop wishing and wanting and desiring.

It was fucked up, but she knew they were doing the same thing.

Emma wasn't sure how long she lay in the dark but when she checked her alarm clock it said it was after three.

With a sigh she climbed back out of bed, heading downstairs. Maybe tea could settle her...

She crept downstairs on bare feet, not bothering with slippers or a robe, and tried to stay as quiet as possible, even as she set about microwaving water and finding a mug.

Emma had just finished adding sugar to her tea when she saw a soft light click on across the room.

"Emma?" Snow called out quietly.

Emma could just see her sit up on the bed, looking concerned in the soft light and wished she'd grabbed her glasses. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Emma winced.

"C'mere," Snow motioned for her to come closer and Emma found her feet moving without her permission, setting her mug down on the island counter.

She pushed the curtains aside briefly and let them fall closed behind her, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Snow. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Snow smiled, reaching out and tucking Emma's hair behind her ear. "Couldn't sleep or bad dreams?"

"Couldn't sleep." Emma sighed, turning into the touch without meaning to. "Just...can't stop thinking."

"Mmm, those are never fun nights." Snow repeated the gesture, brushing her fingers through Emma's hair and Emma found herself leaning into Snow a little more. "Want me to help you get to sleep?" She offered, head tilted slightly to the side.

"How?" Emma looked curiously at Snow.

Snow shifted her weight on the bed away from Emma and pulled the covers back, making Charming protest sleepily at the cold draft, "Lay down."

"Might wake him." Emma frowned even as she started to do as told. She scooted carefully past Snow and lay down in the centre of the bed, arm just brushing Charming's side when she did so.

"It'd take more than moving around and talking to wake him," Snow scoffed, pulling her legs back onto the bed and the covers back up around both of them, absently reaching across and brushing Charming's face with her fingers to soothe him before shutting the nightlight off.

"Sure?" Emma asked, blinking her eyes to adjust back to the darkness. The only light came from a small nightlight shining from the top of the stairs.

"Trust me, I've tested it. He sleeps like he's cursed."

She felt Snow shift on the bed, holding herself up on her left arm while her right hand rested on

Emma's stomach, pulling her close to Snow. She didn't resist, leaning into the touch and resting her left arm over Snow's side.

She felt Snow's hand start to move slowly in light circles through the cloth on her stomach, just barely using her nails to touch her skin. "Close your eyes," Snow said as her nails brushed lightly over Emma's sides. "Relax."

Emma did as told, relaxing back and closing her eyes, trying to quiet her mind.

Snow's hand was moving in slightly widening circles over her ribs and sides before returning back to her navel and Emma sighed at the sensation. Her shirt was starting to ride up with the movement and soon on each pass Snow's nails were touching the skin bared between her shirt and pyjama trousers.

Each time they'd skim the hem of her trousers she felt butterflies in her stomach and she had to hold her breath.

Snow stopped her efforts, hand hovering around the bottom of her T-shirt and Emma nearly whined in protest. Before Emma could manage to say anything Snow's hand slipped under the cloth and continued as if nothing had changed.

Emma inhaled sharply but relaxed back again. It felt good, Snow's nails running over her skin, not hard enough to scratch but not light enough to tickle but with each wider pass she could feel Snow's knuckles just barely brushing the bottoms of her breasts and her palm pressing near the waistband of her trousers and she found it so much harder not to make any noises and to keep her eyes closed.

"Mmm," Emma tried to stop the noise but when Snow's nails scraped against her hip she couldn't stop it.

Snow laughed lightly in the dark and repeated the action, making Emma's hips jerk.

"Feel good?"

"Mhmm." Emma nodded in the dark, head still pressed against the pillow.

Snow continued but soon her hand dipped lower than before and just barely began to inch under the waistband of her trousers, lightly scratching there in a semi-circle before continuing in a larger circle. Emma bit back another whimper.

The fifth time Snow passed her hand over the new area she stopped and let her hand rest there for a moment, fingers lightly trailing over the scar on Emma's lower abdomen from Henry's birth.

"Relax," Snow repeated softly, nail trailing along the scar in a way that made Emma suck in a deep breath. Where there had been butterflies before now a warm sensation was building, getting hotter and hotter.

"Mhmm," Emma agreed, biting her lip.

Once Emma had exhaled Snow's fingers moved again, leaving little designs on Emma's skin that stopped just before entering her panties, though she covered the entirety of the band with her fingers crossing Emma's hip bones again.

When Snow's fingers paused over the waistband of Emma's panties she found herself holding her breath but she didn't slide her hand underneath like Emma hoped.

Instead she slid her hand over the soft cloth and down making Emma gasp and shift in place, spreading her legs slightly wider.

She felt more than heard Snow let out a little laugh but didn't care once the woman's fingers started tracing her slit through the thin material.

"Please," Emma whimpered quietly, trying not to arch into the touch.

Snow kept up a maddeningly gentle and slow touch, fingers stroking her through the material but not hard enough to do anything but keep her on edge, building the fire with each quick pass over her clit.

Emma turned her face towards Snow, opening her eyes and trying to see her in the dark, desperate to touch her back, to do anything.

She caught Snow watching her face and leaned up off the pillow on her elbows, head tilted upwards in an unmistakeable plea.

Snow ducked down and pressed her lips to Emma's, "Lay back," she said, kissing her again.

Emma lay back again, head down on the pillow and eyes closed once more.

Between the fingers rubbing her, even through cloth, and the lips on hers, Emma felt like she might catch fire.

When the hand stopped she did arch her hips and let out a whine against Snow's mouth.

She felt Snow smile against her, "Shh," Snow pressed a light kiss against her lips, "Relax."

Almost before she could think Snow slipped her hand under the material this time, hand cupping Emma gently and Emma moaned against Snow's mouth.

"Shh," Snow repeated, sliding two fingers into Emma easily. "Good girl," Snow praised quietly when Emma managed to hold back a groan, her hands clenched tightly in the sheets.

The rhythm Snow set was slow but not quite teasing, each thrust of her fingers paired with her palm grinding down on Emma's clit.

"Mmm," Emma clenched her teeth, breath coming in short gasps as she tried to stay laying back and tried not to arch up into Snow's hand. She couldn't stop her hips from jerking up when Snow's hand shifted and she pressed down hard on Emma's clit with her thumb, "Oh, mmm." Emma clenched her jaw tightly, leaning back hard into the pillow, stomach now icy as well as on fire at how close she'd come to saying 'Mommy' out loud.

Snow didn't seem to notice though as she picked her pace up but kept her touch mostly gentle as if afraid Emma might break or something.

She wanted to touch back, to kiss Snow again but she had to concentrate on not saying anything.

Soon the fire that had been building became too much and she found herself bucking her hips into Snow's hand as she shattered, heat spreading through her entire body as Snow leaned and captured Emma's cries with her lips.

When she came back to her senses Snow had removed her hand and straightened Emma's clothing to how it had been.

Snow pressed a kiss to her temple and shifted on the bed. Emma instantly reached out to hold onto her.

"Just rearranging." Snow promised, sliding down on the bed and laying out on her back, pulling Emma to lay most on top of her.

"Not quite what I thought 'help get to sleep meant'," Emma murmured sleepily, listening to Snow's heart beating under her ear as she lay holding tight to the woman, her head resting on Snow's chest, arms wrapped around her.

Snow laughed softly, one arm around Emma's torso, the other playing with Emma's curls, "Next time we'll do hot milk and bedtime stories." She teased.

"Mmm," Emma tightened her hold a little. "Love you," she nearly whispered the words, unsure of the reaction she would get.

"Love you too," Snow sounded near tears for a moment before she cleared her throat, "Now go to sleep. We've got to get up in the morning."

"Didn't get to touch you,” Emma tried not to sound pouty but with her face so close to Snow's breasts it was hard not to.

“Next time.” Snow promised her, fingers still playing with her hair.

Emma nodded against Snow and froze briefly when she felt Charming moving on his side of the bed, but instead of waking he just rolled over and draped his arm over her.

Cuddled close between her parents she finally was able to sleep.


	4. Work Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Oral sex in public (station), fingering]

Emma had always had a bit of an oral fixation ever since she was little, she couldn't help it. When she was nervous she'd bite on her thumb nail or her lip, when overtired or stressed she had a habit of sucking on her thumb while trying to sleep. She'd suck on suckers or hard candy all day if possible but her favourite thing to sate her fixation was skin.

Licking, sucking and even biting sometimes on the skin of whoever her playmate of the time was.

Kisses were something she'd crave after a while without.

She could spend hours with her face between someone's legs without complaint.

Though she still wasn't sure how she'd ended up kneeling on the floor in her office sucking on her Father's cock.

Maybe it was her little - okay, major - fixation, maybe it was hormones or even boredom.

One minute they'd been doing paperwork and the next he was shoved up against her desk in her locked office, jeans around his thighs and his hands clenched in her hair, her own hands gripping the material of his jeans tightly.

 "Emma," He moaned when she ran her tongue up the underside of his cock and took him fully into her mouth again.

His hips jerked when she sucked hard around him and he groaned louder.

She loved this part, feeling them becoming unbound beneath her lips, knowing they felt as good from it as she did.

 "Em..." Charming's head nodded back and he leaned harder back against the desk when her tounge swiped over the head of his cock and back down it agian. "Emma."

 He was panting and nearly whimpering as she released the grip on his jeans with her right hand and lightly gripped his shaft with it, circling her fingers around it as much as she could and slowly began stroking him where she wasn't sucking and licking with glee.

 Charming's right hand left her hair and she looked up at him, mouth still around him and found him looking down at her.

 "My girl," he caressed her face lightly with his right hand and she closed her eyes at the contact but didn't let up with her mouth.

 His hand left her face and touched her left hand where it was on his jeans still, prompting her to let go and she watched in surprise when instead of bringing it to touch him as well he just slipped his hand into hers, holding it tightly and watching her with not just lust but affection. It shot heat straight through her stomach.

 She loved doing this, but it wasn't just any man she was doing it for this time.

This was her daddy coming undone under her lips and that thought forced her to shift her stance and try to ignore the wetness pooling between her legs.

 "Gods," Charming rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, hips jerking up to meet her each time she bobbed her head, "Emma, I...Oh, I'm..."

 He pushed slightly at her head, trying to warn her to move but she didn't move, just took him deeper into her mouth, humming a little so he couldn't protest.

 Emma pulled back a little so she could flick her tongue over the head of his cock and he came hard with what was almost a groan.

 She swallowed eagerly, licking and sucking softly even after he'd finished, reluctant to give up her new 'toy'.

 "Emma," He tugged lightly at her hand and she reluctantly released him from her mouth, leaning forward against him, her face against his stomach for a moment before she let him pull her to her feet.

 She half expected him to just tuck himself away and get back to work or take off somewhere like almost all men she'd known but instead he pulled her into a deep kiss, his tongue probing her mouth and his hand tangled in her hair again.

 That was definitely new, most men were rather squeamish about that in her experience.

 He pulled back, pressing a lighter kiss to her lips, "Love you," he said the words against her lips but his eyes were on hers.

 She swallowed hard, "Love you too." She whispered, kissing him again.

 He smiled against her and moved their positions, sinking down into her chair and pulling her to straddle his lap, carefully adjusting to make sure neither was uncomfortable.

 "My beautiful girl," The words were admiring as he sat back in the chair, hands holding onto her hips and she found herself blushing ducking her head so that her hair covered her face. "None of that," he chided quietly, brushing the hair back from her face and pulling her forward to meet his lips again.

 They're in the station, they could get called at any minute, someone could walk in any minute, which means she can't quite take off her shirt like she wants - maybe she should start wearing button ups to work? - and has to settle for his mouth on hers or on her neck as he slips his hand into the front of her jeans, fingers easily slipping into her as wet as she'd become.

 "You really like doing that, don't you?" his words weren't accusing or teasing, just curious.

 "Mmm," She nodded against his neck, hips rolling to meet each pump of his fingers.

 "I like you doing it," Charming ran his left hand down to cup her ass and pull her closer, "Might have to let you do it more often."

 The thought alone made her groan and the thumb on her clit stroking in hard swipes didn't help.

 It wasn't long at all before she was coming around his fingers, head hidden against his neck and arms clutching the back of the chair.

 He pulled his fingers out and zipped her jeans back up for her, "I really like work," He smiled a goofy smile and she nearly whimpered when he stuck his fingers in his mouth, cleaning them off. "Though we might need a more comfy desk chair in the future." he didn't rush her to sit up, to go back to work, in fact he wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her close to him, running his hand up and down her back while she rested her head on his shoulder.

They stayed that way until the phone started ringing and they were forced to move and return to work.


	5. Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Oral, breast play, threesome, sex, biting]

"You're going to give yourself a bruise."

 

"Huh?" Emma found herself pulled back to reality from daydreaming to see Snow looking at her with amused exasperation. She'd been sitting on the kitchen counter watching Snow cook while the boys played video games in the living room and had zoned out. "What?"

 

"If you keep biting your lip like that you're going to give yourself a bruise." Snow repeated, rubbing her thumb lightly over where Emma had an indention on her lip. "Out of suckers?"

 

"Yes." Emma tried not to think about the heat that started in her belly at the simple touch. "Candies too." She pouted slightly.

 

Snow laughed, "Well find something else to suck on before you hurt yourself." 

 

Emma sighed and slipped off the counter onto her feet, "Know what I'd like..."

 

Snow raised an eyebrow at Emma and she found herself blushing. "He's playing video games and I'm cooking so find a substitute." she glanced towards the livingroom to make sure Henry wasn't paying attention then leaned forward and kissed Emma. It wasn't deep and passionate, but it wasn't chaste either. "One that doesn't involve biting." Snow absently straightened the collar of Emma's shirt and went back to the stove.

 

Emma licked her lips and tucked her hands into her pockets. She hadn't really gotten any alone time with Snow yet. With Charming it was easy, they had all day at work together, but Snow worked at the school and at nights Henry was home. They hadn't really been able to talk about what they were either and it was starting to worry her just a little.

 

She wasn't sure what she was to them, if it was a distraction, a dalliance they'd grow bored with or something more. She knew what she wanted it to be though, and wished they felt the same.

 

Emma found herself moving towards the living-room where they were playing some weird racing game. "Who's winning?"

 

"I am!" Henry proclaimed happily.

 

Charming let go of the controller with one hand and pulled Emma down onto his lap. "He cheats," Charming informed her, bringing his arm around her to grab the controller with both hands again, trapping her on his lap with his arms in some sort of hug. He leaned forward, resting his head on her shoulder. "That's the only explanation."

 

"I'm better at it than you." Henry grinned and the blue car on the screen skidded to a stop, sending chequered flags waving and a 'Player 1 wins!' sign came across the screen.

 

"Help me, Emma," Charming whined lightly, wrapping one arm around her middle lightly, "It's embarrassing." he looked her in the eye as he pouted and it took all her restraint not to turn her head a few inches to kiss him.

 

"I'm not sure I'm any better." Emma offered instead, fighting her impulses.

 

"Can't be worse than Gramps." Henry teased with a grin.

 

"Hey!" Charming protested.

 

She felt Charming's hand rubbing light circles on her side and shifted on his lap, smiling, "I'll try."

 

"Yes!" Henry pumped his fist in the air and restarted the race.

 

"You're not getting my spot," Charming told her, handing her the control and wrapping his arms around her middle holding her snug against him, "I'm comfy." he sounded almost pouty again, resting his chin on her shoulder and speaking directly into her ear. 

 

"Glad you are," She shifted again and looked down at the controller, "Wanna tell me the buttons?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sometime during the first movie of the evening Emma had found herself laying face down across the couch, head on Snow's lap, cuddled up contently. 

 

Sometime during the second movie Snow's hand had found it's way up the back of her pyjama shirt, nails tracing the skin in a way that made her body shiver and she found herself floating not quite asleep or awake.

 

Henry had passed out about midway through the second movie though, snoring and curled up in the recliner.

 

"I'll get him to bed," she heard Charming say and could hear him move across the room, lifting Henry from his chair easily and carrying him upstairs.

 

"You should probably head to bed too." Snow withdrew her hand from Emma's shirt, letting her fingertips drag lightly across Emma's skin as she did so.

 

"I don't want to go to bed," Emma rolled over, till she was on her side facing the Snow's body and looked up at her.

 

"Oh? What do you want then?" Snow asked, tucking Emma's hair back behind her ear.

 

"You." She leaned forward, hiding her face against Snow's stomach and trying to quell the blush.

 

"You already have me," Snow stroked Emma's face again, fingers brushing the shell of her ear in a way that made her shiver. She moved a little, tugging at the sleeve of Emma's shirt to make her sit up and pulled her to sit next to her. Emma drew her legs up underneath her so she was half kneeling, her thigh brushing against Snow's.

 

Emma hesitated for a moment then leaned forward to kiss Snow.

 

Snow brought one hand up to cup Emma's face, not pulling away but responding in kind.

 

She tasted of chocolate and cinnamon, Emma noted, from cocoa they made for the movies and she found her heart speeding up. She hadn't had butterflies in her stomach this bad since the first time she'd tried to seduce one of her dates- long after Neal- back when she was still mostly inexperienced.

 

Emma lifted her hand from her thigh and rested it on Snow's side, just barely slipping it under her shirt to touch bare skin. "Is this...okay?" Emma questioned timidly, still completely unsure where they stood. She mostly knew what was 'okay' with Charming by now but Snow...

 

"I told you before," Snow pulled back just enough to smile at Emma, "You can touch me as much as you want." Snow stroked her cheek with her thumb and leaned forward to kiss her again.

 

'As much as you want' almost seemed like a challenge to Emma and she found her hand sliding higher up over Snow's ribs till it was just barely touching the underside of her breast. "You sure?" she whispered against Snow's lips.

 

"Yes," Snow covered Emma's hand with hers and slowly slid it higher till Emma was cupping her breast outright. "Completely." 

 

She squeezed lightly and felt a rush of heat when Snow moaned quietly. Emboldened she squeezed a little harder, stroking her thumb over Snow's nipple just barely enough to brush it and captured Snow's lips in another kiss, this one a little deeper than before.

 

Emma felt Snow's left hand move and slip under her shirt as well, just tracing the skin on her side but it still helped spread the fire in her stomach. She rubbed her thumb over Snow's nipple again and, when Snow moaned, deepened the kiss, touching her tongue to Snow's.  
Snow responded in kind, her right hand moving from Emma's face to her hip, pushing to indicate for Emma to move.

 

Emma did as prompted and moved just enough so she was straddling Snow's lap giving her better access with both her hands and her mouth.  
She removed her hand from Snow's breast and felt her groan in protest at the loss of contact. Emma gripped the bottom of Snow's shirt and pulled questioningly at it.

 

Snow sat forward and lifted her arms obligingly, letting Emma pull her shirt off and toss it aside.  
Her skin was much paler outside of the heat of the shower, her nipples a pale pink that made Emma swallow hard. 

 

She raised her hands, cupping Snow's breasts almost reverently and ghosted her thumbs over Snow's nipples, biting her lip and staring down, "Beautiful."

 

"The two of you do wonders for my ego, I swear," Snow squirmed underneath her. Placing one hand on the back of Emma's neck she drew her down into another kiss, "And no biting your lip," Snow flicked her tongue against Emma's lip where teeth marks were fading already.

 

"Find a substitute, right?" Emma leaned down, kissing Snow's neck.

 

"Right," Snow said breathlessly, shifting in place again when Emma started caressing her breasts instead of leaving her hands still. 

 

She kept her hands lightly touching even as she sucked and bit at Snow's collar bone in a way that would probably leave a mark. The idea of marking Snow, marking that pale flesh added fuel to the burning fire in her belly.

 

Emma gasped against Snow's neck in surprise a few moments later when she felt the other woman's hand slip down the front of her pyjama pants, ever so softly rubbing against the crotch of her panties. She wanted more, more contact, more skin but she couldn't exactly get what she wanted while they were both still sitting on the couch.

 

"Snow," She moaned, pressing down into the touch. Snow's fingers were teasingly stroking up and down her slit just barely rubbing against her clit through the cloth not anywhere near hard enough to make her come yet. "Please?" Emma wasn't above begging.

 

"Bed," Snow told her, withdrawing her hand and leaving her aching. "More room." She kissed Emma to still her protests and nudged her legs, making her stand.

 

The bed did sound nice, it would give her more room to explore but it also seemed more intimate. She let Snow pull her till they were standing beside the bed, just beyond partially closed curtains. They'd taken down the lacy sheer curtains that Mary Margaret had hung and replaced them with thicker ones that blocked view when pulled shut for 'privacy reasons'.

 

Snow kissed her hard and tugged at the bottom of her shirt, easily pulling it off over Emma's head and letting it drop to the floor. "My pretty girl," She murmured against Emma's lips, hands playing with her breasts in a way that made her whimper. Snow's hands trailed down across her ribs to her pyjama pants and her fingers curled around the waist band, pulling them down till they dropped to the floor leaving Emma in only her underwear.

 

Emma stepped out of them, kicking them aside and slid her own hands down, running her nails lightly under the waistband of Snow's shorts. She slid her fingers under the shorts and let out a noise of surprise. "No underwear?"

 

"I had high hopes for the evening." Snow replied cheekily, kissing Emma to distraction.

 

It wasn't until she had to pull away from Snow to catch her breath that her mind caught up with the statement.

 

Snow had wanted this, had planned for it even.

 

She swallowed hard and ran her nails just hard enough to tickle up Snow's thighs and retracted them from her shorts. "Lay down." It was more of a question than a statement but Snow sat back onto the bed, laying back and pulling her legs up so she was laying down properly. She grabbed Emma's hand and Emma followed the unasked request, moving to lay over her.

 

Emma supported herself with her arms on either side of Snow's body and returned each kiss with vigour.

 

She slowly pulled away, gaining an unhappy noise at the loss of contact. Emma placed a kiss on Snow's jaw and moved lower, pressing a kiss to the red spot on her collarbone that would bruise decently, Emma realized with a rush, and to the hollow of her throat. She kissed her way down Snow's sternum and paused, butterflies in her stomach again when Snow didn't reach to stop her or move in any way other than to stroke Emma's arms.

 

She tilted her head and kissed Snow's breast lightly, receiving a quiet sigh in reply. She moved a little further up and kissed her again, this time just to the side of her nipple. 

 

Snow groaned and arched up slightly beneath her into the contact.

 

Emma licked her lips and took a breath, "Snow?" she questioned, looking up to meet Snow's eyes, finding them dark and full of lust.

 

"Please," Snow whimpered, arching her back again.

 

Emma took the hint and this time touched her lips directly to Snow's nipple causing the woman to groan. She opened her mouth and repeated the action, trying both to hold back and gauge Snow's reaction.

 

"Please," Snow's hands rubbed at her arms. "Emma..."

 

Still a little tentative, Emma lightly flicked her tongue across Snow's nipple, more pressing down than anything but Snow moaned all the same. She traced it with the tip of her tongue and felt Snow's hand move from her arm, fingers entangling her fingers in Emma's hair.

 

"Emma." The words sounded pouty and she looked up, catching Snow's eyes and seeing the arousal in her face.

 

She couldn't hold back the shiver of desire and, eyes still locked on Snow's, Emma closed her mouth around her nipple, sucking hard.

 

Snow moaned louder, fingers clenching in Emma's hair and she felt heat rushing through her body, wetness pooling between her legs. Encouraged by the noises coming from Snow she closed her eyes and continued sucking, occasionally pulling back enough to circle her nipple with her tongue or scrape her teeth across it lightly. Heat was coursing through her but also a feeling of contentment she didn't often feel any more.

 

It was something she seemed only to feel around Snow and Charming though she wasn't sure why.

 

Snow's hips were rocking up into her and Emma pulled away, switching to Snow's other breast but bringing her hand up to continue playing with the first.

 

It wasn't long before Snow was whimpering, her legs spreading to allow Emma to settle between them instead of on top of her like she had been.

 

"Emma, please." Snow's voice was deeper than normal, pleading in a way Emma had never heard before and she drew back.

 

"You sure?" Emma questioned.

 

Snow pulled her down into a deep kiss, "'As much as you want'." She repeated herself again but Emma felt her smile against her lips.

 

Emma nodded and sat back on her knees, hands trailing down Snow's sides from her breasts to the waistband of her shorts before slipping inside, fingers curling around the elastic. She almost asked again if Snow was sure but just barely stopped herself.

 

It wasn't like she hadn't seen Snow naked before though she hadn't gotten to look as much as she'd have liked in the shower, she'd seen Mary Margaret in her underwear plenty of times, one of the disadvantages - or was that 'perks'? - of being room-mates with only one bathroom that had a shower and no walls, but she still found her hands trembling a little as she pulled Snow's shorts down.

 

Snow lifted her hips off the bed to aid Emma and Emma found herself turning a little pink at being watched.

 

She pulled the shorts over Snow's feet and let them drop to the floor, willing the blush to stop as she looked back. 

 

Snow stayed still, laying back on the bed, feet against it so her knees were raised but together, clearly letting Emma make the first move.

 

Emma reached out, rubbing the outside of Snow's legs for a moment down her thighs and back to her knees before she nudged her legs open exposing more pale skin and dark curls.

 

She had to swallow back the question again, scooting forward on the bed so she was properly between Snow's legs she trailed her fingers feather-light across Snow's slit.

 

She bit her lip and repeated the action a little harder, hesitating and pressing harder still down on her clit, eliciting another moan.

 

"Emma," the tone was warning and for a moment she was afraid she'd done something wrong before she realized she'd started biting her lip again. She released it and smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

 

She took a breath to calm her nerves and ducked her head, tracing the path her fingers had taken with just the tip of her tongue.

 

"Emma..." this time it wasn't a warning but a groan.

 

Emma gave up on holding back, on asking 'are you sure', on restraining herself and delved in fully, licking, sucking and kissing until Snow was shaking, hands tangled in Emma's hair.  
She shifted her weight to her left arm to keep herself steady and slipped two fingers from her right hand into Snow, curving them and rubbing inside making Snow cry out, her fingers tightening and tugging at Emma's hair.

 

Snow's right hand moved away from Emma's hair and took Emma's left hand in hers. Emma gave a squeeze in reply, letting their fingers twine together and looked up at Snow.

 

Snow was looking down at her but it wasn't just lust now, her eyes met Emma's with a look of utter adoration and it felt like her heart skipped a beat.

 

She kept her eyes on Snow's for a few seconds as she moved her lips and captured Snow's clit in her mouth, worrying it lightly with her teeth and suckling on it as her fingers pumped in and out of Snow.

 

It didn't take long before she was rewarded with a cry and a rush of fluids over her fingers that she happily lapped up as Snow trembled beneath her mouth, her hand held tightly to Emma's.

 

She would have continued on without protest as long as Snow let her but a deep laugh caught her attention.

 

"I'm gone not even twenty minutes putting the little Prince to bed and this is what you get up to?" Charming shook his head and pulled the curtains completely shut. "Naughty girls."

 

"Jealous man." Snow shot back with a laugh, still catching her breath.

 

Charming sat down on the edge of the bed and Emma sat back up resting on her knees, "I feel so left out." he said, pouting a little as he kissed Emma.

 

"Could do you too," Emma murmured the offer against his lips, well aware she was blushing but unable to care as the heat coursed through her body.

 

"Think right now I'd rather do you." Charming smiled and the heat turned to a fire, a throbbing between her legs as she thought about it.

 

His left hand slid up the inside of her thigh, his tongue pressing against hers and she felt his right hand spanning her lower back.

 

She barely stopped a gasp when his fingers stroked her cunt through the damp cloth covering it. His fingers held more pressure than Snow's had and she pressed down against them immediately.  
Charming's hand slid lower on her back and she felt it dip under the waistband of her panties, the pads of his fingers stroking the new found flesh as he cupped her ass. "Up," He pressed lightly with his fingers against her till she stood on her knees and let him pull her underwear down around her knees.

 

She didn't have time to protest or whine before his fingers were between her legs again this time from behind and his left hand on her breasts massaging and caressing them occasionally moving to tug lightly on her nipples or roll them between his fingers in a way that made her breath hitch.

 

She felt Snow move, shimmying a little further up the bed till she was reclined on the pillows watching them with a little smile.

 

Emma knew she should be embarrassed, be ashamed at least but she kept her eyes on Snow's face as Charming slid two fingers up inside her. His other hand moved from her breasts down to her belly, fingers briefly tracing her scar before he spread his hand out to cover her skin. 

 

"Please," she groaned when he didn't move his fingers that were inside her, wriggling her hips to give him a hint.

 

"Please what?" he asked, thumb stroking the skin on her stomach.

 

She made a noise that was closer to a whimper than anything and rocked her hips again but he didn't say anything, didn't do anything more than move his hand on her belly again.  
"Fuck me?" Emma offered the words, eyes closing a bit in embarrassment.

 

His hand moved from her stomach to her face, turning her to him so he could kiss her.  
"Don't have to be embarrassed, just have to ask." Charming kissed her again and withdrew his fingers making her whine. "If I'm going to fuck you I'm going to do it properly." he pressed on her lower back, "Hands and knees."

 

She tried to hide her surprise but moved forward, resting her hands on the bed on either side of Snow who took the opportunity to kiss her again.

 

She felt him pull her underwear completely off, tossing it aside and then lifting her legs, one then the other, and placing them on either side of Snow's legs so she was spread wide, unable to close her legs to shield herself.

 

The idea of being spread wide, her cunt completely on display to him made her groan into Snow, fingers tightening in the bedsheets.

 

He climbed off the bed, quickly stripping and tossing his clothes to join theirs. He dug into the nightstand before returning and moved to settle between her legs.

 

Emma gasped when she felt his tongue on her instead of his fingers and let Snow deepen the kiss.

 

"Couldn't resist," he laughed lightly, tossing a now empty condom wrapper onto the nightstand and she shivered. "Try to keep it down," he leaned over her, his chest against her back for a moment so he could speak into her ear directly, "We don't want to wake up Henry."  
She nodded, barely restraining herself from biting her lip.  
"I'm certain Snow won't mind if you use her to silence yourself." he reached between them with one hand and gave a sharp tug to Snow's nipple.

 

Snow gasped and leaned into the contact, "Tease." She did move further up the bed, though, so Emma's face was more lined up with her chest than face to face.

 

Emma couldn't resist an open invitation and swiped her tongue across the nipple Charming had tugged on. Snow's hand found it's way to Emma's head, tangling her fingers in the blonde curls again.

 

She didn't really get much warning beyond a hand on her hips squeezing lightly before he was sliding into her. She closed her eyes, trying to breathe evenly, forehead resting on Snow's chest.  
"Good?" he asked her, breathing almost as bad as hers.

 

"Mhmm." she nodded.

 

It'd been too long since she'd had him like this, since before the curse broke in fact, their times at the office were mostly spent with her on her knees in front of him or on his lap with his fingers working between her legs. He was the only one she'd been with since before Henry brought her to Storybrooke, actually.

 

He rocked his hips against her softly at first and she clenched around him, already sensing it might be harder to keep quiet than usual.

 

His hands gripped her hips tightly and he pulled out almost all the way before nearly slamming himself back into her with enough force to make her rock forward on her knees with a gasp.

 

When he repeated the action she moaned loudly before she could stop it as he hit some spot inside her that set her aflame it felt like.

 

She closed her eyes, biting her lip and focusing on breathing to keep from making more noise as he set a fast pace.

 

Snow's thumb ran across her lip, pushing just slightly to make her release it. "No biting. At least not yourself."

 

Right, substitutes.

 

Snow's hand caressed the side of her face and slowly drew her head down towards her chest.  
Emma caught the intent, realizing Charming had had the right idea about this, and opened her mouth drawing Snow's nipple into it, sucking hard and making her gasp instead.

 

"'s my good girl," Snow ran her fingers through Emma's hair, holding her close as Charming thrust into her from behind making her body rock with each connection of his hips to hers.

 

For some reason the words seemed to do just as much to her as Charming's actions did and she whimpered, drawing more of Snow's breast into her mouth, almost suckling but harder in a way that made Snow groan, hands clutching Emma closer.

Charming set a fast pace, hard but not rough, holding her hips tightly, "Gods," he groaned slipping one hand down from her hip and across her belly before moving it lower.

Emma whimpered, the sound muted by Snow's breast, when he caught her clit between his fingers and tugged lightly. Her hands were clutching the sheets so tightly it was a wonder they didn't rip beneath her fingers. 

 

She'd already been worked up from Snow's attention and wasn't sure how much longer she'd last if he kept up with his hands too.  
She tried to pull away, to tell him but he pressed down hard with his thumb and she lost the ability to think for a few seconds, hips jerking against him.

"Don't hold back for me," He told her, leaning forward and kissing her between her shoulders, fingers rubbing against her just right.

Snow's right hand left her hair and she didn't have time to think before she felt it on her breast, the touch almost unbearably gentle. "Shouldn't try to hold back, just makes him try harder." Snow's fingernail was lightly tracing her nipple making it harder to breathe, "Though that's not always a horrible thing." Snow was nearly shaking underneath her, her voice husky again, her other hand tight in Emma's hair in a way that was far from unpleasant.

It was getting harder to think, there were too many sensations on her body at once and she felt her muscles tensing.

 

Only Snow's breast in her mouth kept her from screaming as she finally came, clenching around him, hands turning into fists pulling at the sheets.  
He only lasted a minute longer, hands squeezing her hips and almost growling as he came.

 

"Gods," He rested his head against her back for a moment, "Emma..."

 

Her arms were shaking trying to support herself when he pulled out and his hands left her hips.

 

"C'mere," Snow rubbed Emma's arms lightly, pulling at her biceps, "Lay down."  
Emma released her grip on Snow's breast and let herself be pulled down, resting her head on Snow's shoulder laying half on top of her. Snow brushed the hair from her face and kissed her lightly.

Emma returned the kiss before she opened her eyes. She winced and lifted her hand, running her thumb over the tiny indentations her teeth had left on Snow's breast, "Sorry." she apologised embarrassedly.

"Don't be." Snow told her pointedly, touching the little marks herself fondly.

"Normally she's the biter," Charming said, laying down on Snow's other side and kissing his wife, "but I don't think she minds that being reversed.

"Not particularly," Snow kissed him back, fingers running through his short hair.

He groaned against her lips, "If you want a go too you'll have to give me a few minutes."

She laughed, hand trailing from his head down his back, "I don't think we should risk a round two with Henry asleep upstairs. I'm not sure we could keep it down."

"Sleepover next weekend," Emma said, feeling sleepy all the sudden, "He'll be gone Friday till Sunday."

"Does that mean I can make you scream?" Charming teased, shifting them on the bed so he could pull the comforter over them.

Emma felt a rush of heat that she didn't have the energy to attempt to turn into anything more, "You can try." she replied with more bravado than she felt.


	6. Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: somnophilia, fingering, handjobs ]

"Emma, time to wake up." 

The words were soft and sweet spoken close to her ear, but they weren't what woke her.

What woke her were the fingertips massaging her slit and just brushing against her clit with each pass.

She didn't have to open her eyes or even hear the voice to know it was Charming, all she had to do was feel him. His touch was always gentle yet firm.

"Mmm?" Emma kept her eyes close but let her legs part enough so he could move his fingers easier.

Charming chuckled quietly and moved on the bed so his chest rested against her back, his legs moulded to hers under the covers leaving her snuggled warmly between him and her baby blanket, almost pressed up against the wall. "It's time to wake up, Princess. We'll be late for work."

Even as he coaxed her to the waking world his fingers slipped under the material of her panties, brushing against her skin. 

Since they'd started their...whatever it was she'd taken to sleeping in either lose clothing or just her underwear and a shirt. It made it easier for when they decided to get creative waking her or to dress quickly if she joined them downstairs.

His touch was softer than normal but no less determined as he stroked her and teased her clit with his fingers.

"Mm?" She couldn't manage real words yet, too sleepy and too content and too damned needy to think enough to form them and he knew it.

He laughed again and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "If you don't get up you won't have time for a shower before we go."

His fingers teased against her entrance before finally slipping just one in. He brought his other arm under her, pulling her closer to him and slipped his hand under her shirt, fingertips brushing against her skin.  
They were always so much more soft, slow...tender, almost in the mornings, all hidden moments under blankets cuddled together, soft touches and gentle kisses

He traced the scar on her abdomen and nuzzled against her neck. "I even left you hot water this time." Charming told her, pressing another kiss right behind her ear.

She scoffed and was forced to hide her face deeper against the baby blanket she held when he slipped a second finger inside her and curled them just right, making her hips jerk into his hand. He countered it with light strokes on her stomach to keep her grounded. 

"Don't laugh," He slid his other hand down, through damp curls until his fingertips barely ghosted over her clit, "I had to end my shower early." Charming's voice held a hint of a pout, his lips almost touching her ear as he matched the thrust of his fingers inside her with sharp strokes against her clit with his first two fingers. "You know I like showers." he teased, pressing another kiss behind her ear and curving his fingers again in just the right way.

She came with a gasp, face still hidden in her blanket to muffle any noises, her thighs clenching around his hands.

After a moment she relaxed back against him and he withdrew his hands, wrapping his arms around her middle and cuddling her close, hand rubbing little circles against her stomach and she could feel the dampness of herself on his fingers still; feel the hard pressure of him against her ass.

She turned, rolling over in his arms and abandoning her blanket in favour of him. "You never leave me hot water," Emma kissed the hollow of his throat softly, then his jaw before he inclined his head to let her reach his lips. He let her have control, matching his force to hers which couldn't have been easy as she could feel his erection pressing against her so insistently through his pyjama bottoms. "If you're ready for work why are you in your pyjamas?" She questioned, running her hand down his chest across the cloth of his shirt and down till she cupped him through his trousers.

He groaned, hips jerking in response to her touch."Jeans are very uncomfortable in bed."

"Mmm," She glanced over his shoulder out of habit and saw the curtain separating her side of the room from Henry's had been drawn back, the other bed empty.

They wouldn't start anything if Henry were in the room or in danger of walking in, she knew that but it was always a relief to make sure.

"He's downstairs eating." Charming assured her, kissing her again until she lay back down. "Snow's checking over his homework."

"Isn't that cheating? Just a little," Emma traced the length of him with her nails through the cloth and he moaned quietly.

"Probably." He agreed, holding her closer to him. "But it distracts him."

"How distracted?" She questioned, licking her lips.

"Not that distracted." He told her with a hint of regret. "You'll have to save that idea for another time."

She mock pouted, actually a little disappointed and pressed her lips to his, dragging her hand up and across the cloth and running her nails along the waistband of her trousers. He hissed in a breath when she slipped her hand inside, underneath his boxer-briefs and traced him with her nails again. "There's always later."

"Later, yes," He agreed against her lips, one hand tightening on her hip to keep her close, the other resting on her back. "There's always later."

It sounded like a promise the way he said it and it made her heart leap, warmth filling her. She grasped the band of his underwear to pull them down just enough to let him free, allowing her more space to move.

He groaned quietly when she took him in her hand, stroking him once and rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock. "Emma." Charming whispered her name, claiming her lips with his and holding her close so that her chest was pressed against his. 

She stroked him again keeping her touch light and slow like he had, fingers circled around him, thumb just brushing the head of his cock on each stroke.  
She'd much rather have him inside her in some way, vastly prefer to have him in her mouth over using her hands alone but when Henry was just downstairs it wasn't smart.

"Emma," he breathed her name like a prayer, hips jerking forward with each slow stroke that brought him closer to the edge, "Emma..."

She didn't respond, didn't trust what name would come out if she spoke so she kissed him instead, nipping at his lower lip till he opened his mouth to her.  
She tightened her grip slightly and adjusted her hold, making sure her thumb rubbed against him just right with each movement.  
Emma felt him stiffen against her, changing the kiss into one of possession moments before he came, hot cum coating her hand and wrist as hips jerked against her, his hand on her back strong and holding her so close it was almost painful.

"Shit, sorry." Charming winced, looking down as if he could see through the blankets. "I don't suppose you have any towels or handkerchiefs up here?"

Emma shook her head, trying not to laugh, "Nope, sorry."

"Shit," he looked over the edge of the bed, trying not to move more than he had to, "Are you particularly attached to your underwear from yesterday?"

She laughed, "Not really."

"Good," He leaned over the edge of the bed and snagged them up, pulling her hand out from under his trousers enough to clean it off for her, "Next time I'll warn you."

"I don't mind all that much," Emma took the cloth from him so she could wipe him clean as well. 

"No?" He kissed her lightly now, still possessive but not nearly as fire filled.

"No." Emma tucked him away again, pulling his boxer-briefs back up and removing her hand from his trousers, leaving her underwear lay on the bed between them, "Though I prefer it inside me..."

He groaned and rolled onto his back, pulling her to rest half on top of him, "Start that up and we might not leave the bed."

"We have to leave the bed," Emma lay her head down on his chest, listening to the solid beat of his heart under her ear. She rest her hand, fingers spread over his ribs, "I would really like a shower. Henry might come looking for us."

"Snow will stop him." Charming ran his fingers through her hair, untangling any knots he came across gently, 

"You can relax for a moment."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him to her feeling calm and oddly awake.


	7. Appointments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Birth control discussion, fingering, sex in the station, caught, voyeurism, masturbation, double blowjob, Mommy!Kink, Daddy!Kink (Wow maybe I shouldn't list every one...) ]

"Hey, I forgot," Emma winced, checking her phone as she sat down to pull her boots on, "Charming, I need you to watch the station on your own this morning."

"'kay," Charming answered, swallowing the last of his coffee and setting the mug in the sink. "Why?"

"I have a Doctor's appointment I need to go to."

"What?"

"Why!?"

Charming and Henry exclaimed with identical expressions of worry that left no doubt they were related.

"Just a check up, that's all. I swear," She made a 'scouts honor' sign and hoped she didn't blush at the knowing look Snow sent her.

Charming didn't look convinced but Henry looked relieved.

　

* * *

 

It was almost absurdly easy to get birth control, Emma had found out years ago.

Few words, a couple comments and you had a script in your name ready to go.

Even in Storybrooke it was that easy it seemed, though she didn't feel up to actually admitting the real reason she needed it.

"Okay, just remember to use other protection for a week before risking it," Whale told her, handing her the piece of paper as she redressed quickly. Getting examined by him was a necessary evil she'd rather not repeat.

"I told you, it's for cramps." Emma willed him to believe the lie, taking the paper from him and slipping it into her jacket pocket.

"Mhmm," Whale obviously didn't believe her, "Well, still use caution."

It wasn't like Charming would be willing to stop using condoms, despite her wish of that on occasion, but a little extra precaution never hurt. Her son was proof of the fail rate of condoms.

"Yeah, whatever." Emma grabbed her jacket and hurried out. Stop at the pharmacy, then to work.　

　

* * *

"Hey," Charming smiled at her the moment she came through the door, "I was beginning to wonder about you."

"Sorry, had to make another stop," She hung her jacket up and returned the smile. He was laying stretched out on the couch near the cells, some book in hand. "Slow day?"

"Not even a token complaint call." He set the book aside, sat up and motioned her over, "I was getting lonely."

"Uh huh," Emma crossed the room to him, "Just a bit bored?"

"Mhmm," He snagged her hand and pulled her down to sit sideways across his lap, arm around her back where it rested against the arm rest and her feet up on the couch cushions. "Missed you," Charming said, nuzzling her neck and placing a soft kiss on her throat.

"Was only gone a few hours." She protested, right hand moving to cup the back of his neck to hold him.

"Still missed you," He gave a little pout and kissed her lips this time, tongue tracing her bottom lip till she opened her mouth to him.

She was distracted enough by his mouth she didn't feel him moving elsewhere til her shirt was undone and her skin exposed to the air, "Charming!" She protested, pulling away and leaning up, "Someone might see!" she looked leery to the door then back to him.

"I stuck a bell on the door, it'll ring if anyone comes in," he assured her, thumb stroking over her ribs softly.

"M-my office?" She suggested as his hand trailed up her ribcage to the front of her bra where it hooked.

"Doesn't have a couch." Charming said.

"Can get one," She didn’t try to stop him beyond a token protest as he unclasped her bra, pushing the material aside to bare her breasts. She glanced back to the doorway again worriedly.

"That doesn't help me now, but it is a good idea." Charming smirked and rubbed his thumb over her nipple roughly, hands a cold contrast to the warm skin. "Little loveseat for us to play on," Charming tugged lightly at her nipple, rolling it between his thumb and first finger sending little jolts of electricity through her it felt like, each going straight through to her stomach. "Think of how much more fun we could have."

"I'll see what I can do," Emma whimpered, back arching to try and get more sensation, more contact.

"Mhmm," Charming kissed her throat and nipped lightly at the skin, "Promise?"

"Yes," She moaned when his fingers squeezed again, this time not as light. She almost cried when his hand abandoned her breast and trailed downwards over her skin until it reached the button of her jeans.

"Someone will see!" She protested again worriedly even as his fingers undid the button and tugged down the zipper.

"No one will see," Charming promised, stealing another kiss to distract her and sending more flames through her.

She'd been thinking about him the entire time she was at the hospital waiting. Thinking of him, and of Snow, worrying about everything.

Snow approved of her action, but she wasn't sure what Charming would think of them.

Might threaten to beat Whale, if his previous actions were any indicator.

She raised her hips to give him access, never stopping the kiss, and moaned into his mouth when his fingers slid under the waistband of her panties and down through damp curls. The first touch of his fingers to her clit had her hips bucking up into his hand, the next had her whimpering.

Only when his fingers slid forwards did she break the kiss, reaching one hand down to cover his. "Not inside?" it was more of a request than an order, more questioning than firm. "Bit...sore," She mumbled, averting her eyes from his gaze.

"Thought so." The arm he had around her back tightened, fingers tracing her side. He let his fingers brush softly against her sore entrance but withdrew at her moan of pain and pleasure, returning to teasing her clit. "It wasn't just a 'check up', was it?" He lowered his head, kissing her jaw then the side of her cheek and finally pressing a kiss against the corner of her mouth, making her look towards him.

"No." She whispered with embarrassment. It was one thing for Snow to guess, another for him to know.

"Good," He kissed her fully, pressing down hard with his fingers, rubbing them in firm circles over her clit, each pass pressing a little harder.

"Ch-Charming," She whimpered his chosen name against his lips, hips bucking into his hand uncontrollably, only the arm around her waist keeping her in place.

"Mmm, my girl," He murmured, nipping her lower lip with his teeth and covering her lips with his own again, drinking up every whimper and moan his fingers tore from her throat.

"G-good?" she asked when he pulled back to let her breathe.

"Very good." He agreed, brushing his thumbnail lightly over her clit and sending a jolt through her body.

"Oh?" Emma wriggled a little on his lap and could feel how hard he was even through his jeans.

Normally she got him first, this was a new one and she found she liked it, liked feeling how this affected him, not just seeing afterward.

"It means almost no chance of an accident," Charming said, kissing her jaw, fingers teasing at her still, "as much as I love you that wouldn't be good." He brushed his lips against her cheek and moved the hand on her ribs up to caress her breast, "It means I can do away with those condoms on occasion without worrying and..." his breath was hot against her ear, his voice low and husky, making her warm all over again, "It means I can fill you up and watch as Snow licks you clean again." The words were coupled with him tugging her clit with his knuckles and his mouth closing over hers again.

It felt like an explosion almost, lights flashing behind closed eyes and heat rushing through her bringing waves of pleasure with it.

He didn't stop or slow his fingers until she finally tore her mouth away from him, gasping for air like a dying woman.

"Like that idea, do you?" He didn't withdraw his hand from her panties, leaving it almost possessively cupping her instead.

"Y-yes," She admitted, body quivering still. God yes that idea..."Yes." She repeated stronger."

"I'm pretty fond of it myself."

She jolted, heart racing and brought one arm to cover her chest, twisting on his lap to the voice.

"Gods, Snow, are you trying to give us heart attacks?" Charming complained, grip tightening around her reflexively. "How'd you get in without me hearing?"

"Bells, really?" Snow scoffed, setting her bag on his desk and removed her coat, hanging it over the back of his chair, leaving her in just her skirt and blouse. "You think those could catch me?"

Charming groaned, "Bandit."

"Shepherd," She teased, "And yes, I locked the door behind me."

"So what are you doing here?" Charming asked and Emma found herself relaxing though couldn't banish the little guilt like she'd been caught doing something wrong.

"Enjoying the show." Snow said, completely unabashed. She ran her fingers through Emma's hair, brushing it away from her face and leaned down, stealing a kiss that Emma eagerly responded to.

"Lunch break?"

"Mmm." Snow pulled back and smiled at Emma, lightly dragging her nails over Emma's scalp and turning to Charming, "Kids get a special afternoon of movies and popcorn for good behavior all month. I wasn't needed so I left early. Thought I might come see what you two were up to and I'm really glad I did."

Charming laughed, finally removing his hand from the front of Emma's jeans, "Oh?" He offered his hand, glistening with her arousal, to Snow and Emma swallowed hard, stomach filling with butterflies it felt like when Snow's tongue darted out, licking a stripe up his fingers before drawing them into her mouth with a noise of approval, her hand wrapping around his.

"No complaints from me about random visits. How about you, Emma?" He smiled at her, fingers idly tracing patterns on her ribs again.

"No complaints." She said, mouth feeling dry as she watched Snow. She could feel Charming pressing into her ass, feel how hard he still was but wasn't sure what would happen next, what to do.

Normally she'd undo his pants and take him in her mouth but with Snow there...

"Don't expect me every day," Snow released his fingers from her mouth and sat down on the couch half kneeling by Emma's feet, "Just when I'm free."

"You have a lunch break." Charming pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm not returning to teach a group of ten year olds after spending forty minutes playing with you two." Snow scoffed. "So, enjoying my show," She continued, leaning her arm on the back of the couch and resting her head on her hand, "What normally comes next?"

"Me." Charming grinned and let his free hand rest on Snow's thigh. "Since we seem to be doing things in reverse today."

"Do I get to see?" Snow inquired, reaching out with her other hand to rub Emma's knee through her jeans.

'See' as in watch...Watch her sucking him dry.

She'd never had an audience before and desire flared again in her stomach, "I-if you want." Emma licked her lips, struggling to keep a calm front. She didn't have anything against it really but she'd never...never been watched by someone other than who she was going down on before.

"Oh, I really do."

She nodded, shifting on his lap to climb off, not even fully moving away, just enough to slide to her knees in front of him, settling between his legs.

Her fingers fumbled the buckle of his belt and it took two tries to get the button of his jeans unsnapped. Of course any day she did fine but the day she was being watched...

She unzipped his jeans hooking her fingers around the waistband of his jeans and briefs and tugged them down as he arched his hips up to give her a little help.

Once he was free she wrapped her hand around him, rubbing her thumb slowly back and forth against him for a moment. She didn't glance up, wasn't sure what she'd see, instead leaned forward, giving a tentative lick to the head of his cock.

He groaned and she fisted her other hand around the waistband of his jeans as a hold, something to steady her. She hadn't felt this nervous since the first time she'd done it. She stayed there a moment, little licks and kisses to the tip of him, listening to the noises he made and closed her eyes. Just any other day, any other moment with him.

She felt a hand cover hers where it rested on his jeans and knew it too small and too soft to be his. Snow's hand squeezed hers lightly in encouragement and heat coursed through her again.

No, not just being watched.

Being watched by mommy who wanted to see her suck off daddy.

She nearly whimpered at the thought, opening her mouth a little wider and turning her head to lick down the length of him in a broad stroke.

"Emma," He moaned, left hand tangling her hair.

She moved her hand aside, letting it rest against the skin of his stomach as she pressed kisses against the base of his shaft followed by long licks with the flat of her tongue before trailing down and peppering his skin with more light kisses and teasing with the tip of her tongue, each touch making him moan and groan, her name a litany on his lips.

She scratched her nails lightly across the skin on his abdomen as she trailed her tongue up the underside of his cock, smiling at his groan and pressing down with her hand against his stomach when his hips jerked up against the sensations.

Opening her mouth wise she took him in, pausing long enough to suck at the head of his cock for a moment before continuing on till she had him as deeply in her mouth as she could, brushing against her throat.

"Fuck...Emma," Charming hissed when she hummed against him. He ran his fingers through his hair and she chanced a glance up through lowered lashes. His head was thrown back, resting against the back of the couch, his right hand holding tightly to Snow's thigh, bared where her skirt had ridden up, presumably at the same time she'd slipped her right hand underneath it and between her legs.

Snow's face was flushed, her fingers quite obviously busy between her legs and as Emma watched Charming's hand slid up and across her thigh to cover her fingers with his own, joining in teasing.

She'd gotten like that watching Emma, Emma realized with a jolt and actually whimpered.

Snow's eyes met her's and Snow smiled at her, shifting just enough that Emma got a flash of pale skin covered only by Charming and Snow's hands, it was all the incentive she needed to get over the nerves and embarrassment of being watched.

Now mixed in with the sounds from Charming were quiet moans and whimpering noises from Snow and Emma could feel her hand tighten over her own in response.

The fire was building inside her again just listening to them as she sucked and kissed him, eventually taking her hand from his stomach and circling his shaft again, pumping gently in alternate with her mouth till his hips were bucking up to meet each bob of her head.

Snow moved, her hand taken away from Emma's and Emma paused in surprise when Snow knelt next to her.

"I--" Emma's question was cut off by Snow's lips pressing against hers.

She drew back after a moment, tongue darting out and across Emma's lower lip. "Shh, keep going," Snow told her, face flushed and a smile tugging at her own lips.

Emma hesitated but nodded and encircled him with her mouth again, suckling lightly at the head of him and using the tip of her tongue to trace underneath.

He was close, she knew that well but she was unsure why Snow had moved until she saw her move again, understanding dawning moments before Snow's mouth was on his cock as well, her tongue brushing against Emma's lips and his shaft.

The fire inside raged, she could feel how wet she was getting, her hips jerking involuntarily but Snow didn't stop, something she was grateful for if she was honest.

Snow placed her hand on Emma's back, just under her shirt and she was quickly made aware her shirt was still undone, bra open and her breasts completely exposed.

Between her mouth and Snow's it was less than a minute before he came, fingers tightening in her hair, hips bucking up, her name gasped out.

She swallowed around him, loving the little noises that he couldn't help that she never got tired of.

He released his grip, letting his hand fall back onto the sofa but his hand was replaced by Snow's, tugging gently to make her sit back. No words, Snow leaned forward and licked lightly at Emma's lips, gathering up what she hadn't been able to swallow and pulling her into a kiss, tongue slipping past open lips as Emma didn't even think about protesting, just kissed back as hard as she could.

Snow's right came up and pressed flat to the center of her chest, moving only to toy with her breasts briefly, fingers teasing at her nipples before she let it slide downwards across Emma's stomach and down the front of her jeans where she was already soaked again.

Snow's fingers sought out all her sensitive spots from memory, stroking and tugging lightly, teasing till Emma couldn't take it anymore but leaving her on edge.

Emma broke the kiss when Snow's fingers slipped further back as Charming's had, pressing against her entrance. "S-sore," she managed to gasp out, lips surely swollen by now.

"Mhmm," Snow agreed, not pulling her fingers away but massaging in gentle circles. She jerked when Snow slipped just the tip of her finger inside, pain and pleasure mixing and she wasn't sure which one would win out. "What'd Whale have to say?"

She heard the growl from Charming and kept her eyes closed, "Du-dunno," she lied, trying to keep her breathing even.

"No lying." Snow warned, sliding her finger in just a little further.

Emma whimpered, hand clutching tightly at Snow's forearm, "Use other protection for a week." She finally said, embarrassment the least of her 'problems'.

"Hmm, only a week?"

Emma could only nod grip increasing when Snow slid her finger completely in, palm pressing hard against her clit. Her finger was moving slowly, much too slow to normally do anything but sore as Emma was it was sending jolts through her, mixing sensations till she found she might cry but at the same time she didn't want Snow to stop. When Snow pressed a second finger against her entrance, not even penetrating just pressure, Emma gasped, pressing down against her hand automatically, a whimpered word torn from her throat unbidden, "Mommy."

The word was quiet, a whispered plea for something she wasn't sure; unwanted and the moment it was out she felt her blood turn to ice, Snow's hand stilling against her.

Oh God, they were going to freak.

They were going to realized how fucked up she was, they'd shove her away and--

Snow's hand was moving against her again, palm pressing down harder and she wasn't proud of the mewling noise that came from her.

"That' right," Snow murmured, nuzzling against her jaw, her breath warm on Emma's ear. "That's who I am, isn't it?"

Emma kept her eyes closed tight, surely digging marks into Snow's arm by now but Snow didn't say a word about it. She wasn't freaking out, Snow wasn't against it? She...She agreed?

"Your 'mommy'," Snow nipped at her ear just enough to gain a gasp, though the words did more than the action. "Be a good girl, Emma," Snow's finger inside her curled just right, placing pressure that nearly brought tears to her eyes, "Come for Mommy."

She was nearly certain she'd screamed as the orgasm tore through her, pain mixing in with it and drawing a few tears from her eyes. She clung to Snow, the only thing keeping her from falling over, trying to process it. Process the words, what she'd said, what'd happened.

Snow wasn't freaked out? She didn't shove her away in fact...Oh.

She opened her eyes cautiously, meeting Snow's and found nothing but love and desire.

"Such a good girl," Snow's words were almost a praise as she brought her other hand up to brush away the few tears that had fallen, "My good girl."

When Snow withdrew her finger from inside Emma she couldn't help but cry out against it.

"She warned you she was sore." Charming sounded amused and when Emma looked up he saw he was smiling brightly down at them, not a trace of anything negative in his expression. He hadn't bothered to tuck himself away yet and Emma swallowed hard, leaning back against Snow's arm.

"I know, I've certainly been there," Snow kissed her cheek lightly, removing her hand from Emma's pants.

"I'm fine," Emma said quickly, not wanting to disappoint Snow and possibly bring about the negativity she'd expected.

"Oh?" Snow rubbed her hand, fingers still wet, on Emma's stomach.

"Y-yeah." She was sore, more now than she had been but Snow hadn't hurt her, not in any way she hadn't really liked at least.

"Hmm, still, you're hurting," a wicked smile from Snow made her swallow again, "Why don't you hop up on daddy's lap and let mommy kiss it all better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might bee seen as an odd cut off point, but if I continued it'd get a bit too long for a chapter and I thought it seemed fitting.


	8. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Flirting, possessiveness/jealousy, station sex, Daddy!Kink, apologies, Desk sex]

It was just harmless flirting. Annoying, but harmless all the same. They'd been called out on some theft matter that was easily noted down and investigated later. All together what was taken wasn't worth more than $100 and was all easily replaced but they played along dutifully.

Of course the victim was a younger man, younger than her, with a bright smile aimed her direction. Normally she would have ignored it but after his forth 'subtle' pass she noticed just how it was affecting Charming. A muscle in his jaw was twitching, his hands were tightening at his sides and he looked on the verge of hitting the man.

Oh... possessive or protective, that was new.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea she ever had, though it was far from the worst, but she started flirting back. Nothing overt, nothing that could be construed as making a pass but with each exchange Charming's eyes got darker, hands a little tighter at his sides. She fought to conceal the arousal it stirred in her, making promises to investigate and to 'check back in' with the man.

“Let's go.” Charming said forcefully, taking her by the arm when the man looked like he wanted to say something more.

“What's wrong?” Emma asked, doing her best to sound innocent when looking up at him.

“Truck, now.” he growled, pushing her lightly towards the passenger side while he crossed to the drivers side.

Maybe it wasn't that good of an idea to flirt back...

* * *

 

“Are you mad?” She manoeuvred so she could face him, sitting diagonally on the bench seat as he drove.

“What makes you think that?” Charming replied tightly, fingers clenching around the wheel.

“Well for one your tone.” Emma said calmly, not wanting him to see how it had affected her. “For another the glare. If looks could kill he would have been dead minutes after we showed up so... are you mad?”

“Why would I be mad that some man was flirting with **my** girl?” Charming said, voice deep and anger rang through it but also something possessive. “Or that she was flirting back?”

“He _was_ cute.” Emma tested just how far she could push it. She'd never had someone possessive over her before, so protective either.

Charming growled low in his throat, hands so tight on the steering wheel that his fingers were turning white. The noise sent a shock through her and she fidgeted in place, realizing just how wet she was getting over his reaction. “Is that so?”

“I was just having fun.” Emma added a little pout to her voice, “That's all.” 

“Flirting with random men is fun?”

 _'No, but riling you up is.'_ "Sometimes."

"I see." the muscle in his jaw twitched again and she wondered if she'd gone too far. She could think of one way to test that and make him less angry at the same time.

“I'm sorry, Daddy.” The word was still new, still left her unsure on a reaction but it also heated her up inside. It hadn't been long since she slipped, since she'd called Snow 'Mommy' on accident. An accident she didn't regret at all given the marathon sex in every way that wasn't penetrative – for her anyway –  that had followed it that afternoon, only pausing when they had to get Henry from school until he'd been tucked away in bed for the night.

“ _We need to talk,” Snow said, closing the curtains that hid her room from sight before joining them on the bed._

“ _O-oh?” Emma would have run, would have tried to find some awkward excuse to leave but she couldn't, not with Charming's arms around her holding her close to him on her lap._  
 _Charming kissed her neck, nuzzling the spot, “Yes, I think we do.”_

_"Why?"_

_"Hmm, you know why." Snow sat down in front of them, legs curled underneath her and reached out, tucking Emma's hair behind her ear absently, "What you said earlier."_

_What she'd said, and moaned and cried out earlier, Emma thought but swallowed the words, "Y-Yeah?"_

_"Do you want to call us that?" Snow inquired, no judgement in her face or her voice._

_"I... sometimes." She flushed, looking away._

_"I think," Snow reached out and touched Emma's face so Emma looked at her again, "neither of us minds that, 'sometimes'." she mimicked how Emma said it and smiled. "Right, Daddy?"_

_She could feel his lack of an objection pressing against her ass but he spoke anyway, "Oh no problems here."_

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, "You are, are you?"

No rejection or annoyance and she could see her words affected him in a good way, "Mhmm, very." She bit her lip and attempted to look demure, "Really sorry."

"I don't know if 'Sorry' is going to cut it when you're being naughty and flirting with other men." Charming kept his tone light but she could see the bulge growing in the front of his jeans the closer they got to the station.

"Really, really sorry." She attempted again, stomach warming just at the idea of getting away with this, with how possessive he'd gotten. "I'll never do it again, Daddy."

He growled low in his throat and cut across the parking lot, barely managing to get the vehicle mostly straight in the designated parking space, "Damn right you won't." He undid his seatbelt and flipped the engine off, "Inside, your office, now."

She fumbled with the seatbelt latch in her haste to get it off.

* * *

She barely had time to get the side door to her office locked and the blinds - both the ones that covered two walls and the window - shut before he entered her office after her, shutting the door that went to the main room behind him and locking it as well. He'd have locked the door to the station already, Emma knew that. Any more it was a precaution they took if they thought things might go far enough they might not have time to change positions or explain.

No words were exchanged, she didn't even have time to give a fake apology before he'd crossed the room and pulled her to him, his lips slanting over hers to keep any noises in nearly crushing in force. 

"You've been very naughty," Charming said darkly when she was finaly forced to pull away to breathe.

"I said sorry," She murmured contritely, looking up at him through lowered lashes. His arms were strong around her, holding her close and his gaze no less posessive than it had been before.

"I don't like them looking at you. I don't like you encouraging it." As he spoke he tugged her shirt free of her trousers, fingers working at the buttons to open it completely. "I don't like sharing my girl with anyone but Mommy."

She bit her lip to stifle the moan at his words and at the hand that had slipped under her bra. "I wasn't gonna do anything," Emma protested, arching into his touch.

"No, you're not." Charming tweaked her nipple with his fingers and kissed her to quiet the squeak. "Because you're mine." He tugged the material of her bra down and ducked his head, kissing the offended area and drawing it lightly into his mouth. His hands slipped down from her waist to the back of her thighs and he lifted her up to sit on her desk, giving him easier access to her and allowing him to rub his own thigh between her legs, palms on her ass holding her close.

"Yours." Emma agreed breathlessly, running her fingers through his hair, legs clenching around his thigh wanting more of the pressure that didn't go above teasing. He switched to her other breast, hand coming up to toy with the first one still until she was whimpering. "Yours."

He made a noise of agreement and pulled away from her breasts, hand going to her zipper, "All mine and Mommys." Charming made quick work undoing her trousers and shoving one hand inside them, fingers slipping under the material of her underwear, "I think you know that well." He smirked at how wet she was already and nipped her lower lip with his teeth, sucking on it briefly and pulling her into a deeper kiss, fingers of his spare hand entwining in her hair briefly. "Never for anyone else."

"Never." Emma nodded, groaning in protest when he removed his fingers from her and stepped back.

"Up." Charming growled the comand, dark possession shining in his eyes again and she shivered as she stood. He slipped his thumbs under her waistband and pulled her jeans and underwear down around her knees, sliding his fingers between her legs again. "Promise?"

"Promise?"

"You'll never flirt like that again." He pressed two fingers high inside her, thumb rubbing against her clit and drawing out a moan.

"Never? With no one?" She liked this side of him. Jealous and possessive, something she'd never had from any lover. At least not in a nice way.

"No one but me or Snow." He leaned forward, teeth grazing against her neck, "Promise?" His fingers twisted inside her and for a moment she couldn't think.  "Say it, Emma." he prompted her, applying just enough pressure to her throat to not leave a mark.

"I promise." Emma grabbed at the hand between her legs, hoping to urge him on.

"Good girl." He removed his hand and stepped back. Her whine of complaint was short lived when he placed his hands on her hips and made her turn, bending over the desk, wood cold against her exposed chest. "All mine."

She heard him undoing his belt and sliding his zipper down and licked her lips nervously. It hadn't quite been a week but she didn't really want to stop him. But at the same time she didn't want to risk anything.

"Relax," Charming told her moments before she heard the unmistakeable sound of foil tearing. Moments later she felt his hand on her lower back rubbing the tense muscles, "I'm not as forgetful as you'd think."

'Must've started keeping a condom in his wallet,' Emma thought with relief when she felt him move behind her closer, one hand on her lower back steadying her. Her next few thoughts were blank as he slid inside her. He didn't stay still for long at all, fingers gripping her hips, his own rocking against her, force slowly building till with each thrust she was pushed forward on the desk.

"All mine," Charming grunted, one hand slipping between her legs and rubbing at her clit, his pace too fast to maintain long and both far too worked up over their new found possessive issues, "My girl, my Emma." He leaned forward, bracing himself with one hand next to her on the desk speaking low, voice thick and possessive, "Daddy's little girl."

She had to bite her lip to stop the yell when she came, muscles clenching around him. He only managed a few more thrusts before he came apart as well, hand squeezing her hip tight enough she thought she might bruise.

That was definitely a new one.

He leaned down, breathing ragged and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck before pulling out of her and giving her room to stand. He pulled the condom off and tossed it into the trash to deal with later, helping her stand albeit on wobbly legs and right her clothing.

"My Emma," Charming murmured against her lips, stealing another kiss as he fastened her jeans for her.

"My Daddy." She replied just as sweetly, arms wrapping around his middle, "Who knew you were so possessive." 

"Hmm," He pressed his lips against hers in a quick teasing kiss, "Don't think all's forgiven so easily."

"Oh? Why not?" Her stomach started to warm again at the implied threat.

"Because you still have to apologize to Mommy for flirting too."


	9. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Jealousy/Possessiveness, D/S themes, Mommy!Kink, Spanking, deprivation/punishment, oral, stocking fetish]

"Interesting day," Charming said oh so innocently when they entered the apartment.

"Oh?" Snow greeted him with a kiss like always, one arm slipping around his waist.

Emma averted her gaze from Snow, hanging up her coat and heading to the kitchen to get a drink instead, "Not really." She gave a wave to Henry where he sat at the table doing his homework and received a happy smile and a wave in return.

"Liar." Charming smirked and she looked away, busying herself finding a cup.

"What was interesting?" Snow asked curiously, watching Emma with suspicion.

"We had a theft, can you imagine?" Charming continued as innocently as he could manage. "Someone just outside of 'town'."

"Something big?" Snow frowned.

"Not particularly. We'll probably find it within a day or two," Charming shrugged.

"How's that interesting?" Henry looked as puzzled as Snow.

"Emma was flirting," Charming singsonged looking far too amused for his own good.

"Was not." Emma muttered, face flushing.

"Were too." Charming nodded and smirked at Snow, "Like flirting flirting."

"Is that so?" Snow eyed Emma and she felt her cheeks burning.

"Wasn't."

Henry made a face, "Gross."

"I agree." Snow stepped away from Charming, fingers trailing across his back as she did so and headed to the kitchen.

"I wasn't. Not really." She mumbled. Something in Snow's eyes produced butterflies in Emma's stomach even though her face was impassive.

"Were too. Really," Charming was clearly enjoying her suffering. "So gross. Hey, bud," Charming turned his attention to Henry, "Go upstairs, grab your stuff and we'll head to the stables."

"Why my stuff?" Henry closed his notebook, worksheets tucked neatly inside.

"I figure we'll go have dinner at the diner just us boys and then I'll drop you off at your Mom's," Charming shrugged, "Sound good?"

"Yeah!" Henry grinned, racing upstairs. The promise of seeing his horse, diner food - no vegetables! - and 'man time' too much to turn down.

"Flirting?" Snow said the moment Henry was upstairs and out of hearing range.

"I... he started it." Emma offered lamely, "I was just being nice."

"No, you were flirting back." Charming looked like a tattling child, gleeful at getting her in trouble.

Snow looked towards Charming, "Really?"

"Yup. She's already apologized to me for it," He informed Snow with a look that made Emma swallow hard, "I told her she still had to apologize to you."

"Denying it doesn't really seem like an apology," Snow looked serious, arms crossed over her chest.

Emma blushed and turned to the sink to fill her cup, "I wasn't---"

The smack was sharp and unexpected and she yelped more from surprise than pain as the stinging sensation registered across her ass.

Just a glance and she knew which one had done it. Charming was biting his lip trying not to laugh though he looked rather more interested than anyone should. Snow however was watching her with that same serious expression only now she could register lust and possession same as Charming had had earlier.

"Snow?" She asked hesitantly, more aroused than she wanted to admit.

"I should have warned you," Charming looped his fingers through one of Emma's belt loops, pulling her close enough to kiss her quick when they heard movement upstairs of Henry headed their way again, "Mommy doesn't play nicely when she's jealous." The words were whispered but more than enough to start that same heat in her belly again, arousal quickly rising.

"Ready?" Henry jumped over the last two steps, landing with a thump on the wooden floors.

"You bet," Charming grinned, removing his fingers from Emma's belt loop and heading towards the door, "Say 'bye' and we'll head out."

Emma hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, "One of us will be there Sunday night to get you after dinner, okay?"

"Okay," Henry smiled, pulling away and hugging Snow, "I'll be okay."

"Complete your homework," Snow warned him teasingly, "I'll know."

"I wouldn't not do my work," Henry said with mock shock, "It's like you don't even know me."

"Uh huh." Snow shook her head, "Sure I don't."

Charming shot both of them an amused grin over Henry's head and winked at Emma, shutting the door behind them with a solid thump.

"Shoes off, my room." Snow told her sternly, eyes still on the door.

Her tone left no room for argument and sent a jolt through Emma. She set her still cup down on the counter and headed towards Snow and Charming's bedroom, listening to Snow walk the opposite way and then the locks on the door clicking. 

She toed her boots off, kicking them off at the foot of the bed, nudging them underneath and out of the way.

She should have been nervous, should have been leery from Charming's words but the implied threat only made her more jittery in a good way. She rubbed her legs together absently and sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Snow.

It wasn't but a few moments before Snow entered, pulling the curtains around the 'room' shut behind her out of habit, creating a snug little area that was just the two of them. 

"Up," Snow ordered, face impassive.

Emma scrambled to her feet quickly, "I'm sorry, Mommy." she said as contritely as she could manage when she was as aroused as she was and so less than as sorry as she should be. She saw the same flicker of lust and possession cross Snow's eyes as had Charming's moments before Snow's fingers hooked through her belt loops and pulled her close so they were pressed together.

"Is that your best apology?" Snow questioned, lips barely not touching Emma's.

"I'm really sorry," Emma leaned forward to kiss her but Snow moved back just enough to make sure she couldn't, "Really, really sorry, Mommy."

"I bet you are. But sorry doesn't always negate your actions," Snow threatened, fingers releasing Emma's belt loops and travelling backwards, slipping into her back pockets and keeping her close. 

"No?" Emma tried again to kiss Snow but Snow dodged without moving away, lips grazing Emma's cheek instead. Had she made her that mad? Had she done something wrong? Nerves were starting to edge out lust a little and she fidgeted without meaning to, wrapping her arms over Snow's shoulders.

"No," Snow seemed to realize her inner turmoil and brushed her lips against the corner of Emma's mouth, "You've been a naughty little girl, flirting with other strange men." Snow removed one hand from Emma's pockets, cupping Emma's face and moving just close enough her lips barely brushed Emma's, "You know how you punish little girls?"

"H-how?" Emma's tongue darted out, licking her lips.

"Take away something they like for one," Snow smiled and Emma could feel it more than see it.

Oh.

Relief flooded her instantly. She hadn't done anything. Well, no more than the flirting idiocy that she was beginning to think was a good idea.

"For one?" Emma questioned.

"Mhmm. You think that's all there is?" Snow pulled away from Emma, serious look in place once again, "Jeans off, now." Snow settled herself on the edge of the bed, somehow looking rather stern and regal in a blouse and skirt, bare feet crossed at the ankle.

Emma fumbled with the button to her jeans, pretty sure what Snow was planning. It wasn't like she'd never been pulled over someone's lap before but it'd never been as an adult and never by anyone she trusted. She dropped her jeans and kicked them aside, shoving her socks off with them.

"Panties too," Snow told her as calmly as if she were giving directions on how a chore was to be done.

Emma bit her lip but nodded, pushing them down with her thumbs and letting them drop nervously.

"Good girl," Snow allowed her a small smile, sitting up straight and uncrossing her legs. "Come here."

Lust and nerves duelled again but she walked forward anyway, letting Snow pull her down so she was laying face down across Snow's lap, weight and balance kept some on the balls of her feet, fingers curling around the material of Snow's skirt without thought, hair falling into her face.

She steeled herself for pain but instead she felt Snow's hand softly trailing over her thighs, gentle and warm. Every so often she'd pause, fingers tracing areas Emma couldn't quite feel completely and Emma felt anxious for a reaction. It wasn't like she was covered in scars but she had a few decent ones on the backs of her thighs from a foster father with a love of belts.

"Emma," Snow's voice was gentle but still serious, "Do you trust me?"

It sounded like a conversation they should have had earlier, but they'd never exactly been in a situation they'd had to bring up things like this.

She trusted Snow without doubt, without hesitation and without measure.

"Yes." Emma said simply, unable to articulate her thoughts.

Snow rubbed her skin lightly again for a few seconds and then without warning brought her hand down hard on Emma's ass.

She heard the sound of flesh on flesh before she felt the sting that made her gasp. Emma hadn't even had time to process the one before Snow's hand came down again, this time on the other side with the same loud noise and sharp sting.

"Do you like flirting with strange men?" Snow demanded, a strange growl in her voice as her hand came down again.

"N-no, Mommy," Emma whimpered, tears gathering in her eyes but she was unsure why, it didn't hurt **that** much, especially compared to what she'd had growing up but still each smack made her rock forward, fingers clutching Snow's skirt tightly.

"No?" SMACK, the stinging sensation turned to a burning feeling, "You don't?"

"No!" Emma denied, tears starting to fall and she nearly cursed herself for it. She didn't _want_ Snow to stop. 

Either Snow didn't hear her or she ignored it because she didn't stop. It was seconds in between sometimes, and sometimes no hesitation at all but without pattern and she found herself unprepared each time a new blow landed across her ass or her upper thighs.

Each new blow sent fire not just through flesh but through to her core till she was half rubbing against Snow with each smack craving a touch to just the right place but Snow didn't change her course.

"If you don't then why were you flirting? Do you just like being mean to your Mommy and Daddy?" Snow brought her hand down hard, fingers curling around Emma's inner thigh.

"No, Mommy."

"Then why?" Snow's hand came down again but it wasn't a smack this time, instead she just rested her hand on Emma's thigh. She had to be bright red by now and the idea of being marked, bruised possibly, made her wetter than she already was and she wriggled fruitlessly on Snow's lap.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Mommy." Emma apologized again, choking back tears and cursing herself for them.

"You are?" Snow's hand started to rub her sore thighs just on the verge of pain again, slowly moving upwards.

"R-really sorry." Emma bit her lip when Snow's knuckles brushed against her slit.

"Are you ever going to flirt with someone else again?" Snow traced her slit with her thumb and Emma would have agreed to anything just then.

"No, Mommy. Never." She agreed quickly, a promise she'd already made Charming.

"Swear?"

"Yes."

"You're going to be a good little girl for me?" Snow's fingers pushed through her folds lightly, barely probing at her entrance.

"Yes! I promise, Mommy." Emma whimpered, pushing backwards against Snow's hand.

"Never," Snow warned her, "Mommy doesn't share, not with anyone but Daddy."

Emma would have responded, more apologies and assurances she'd never ever flirt again – a promise she was tempted to go back on given their reactions – but Snow's fingers slid inside her, curving and rubbing against her just right and words disappeared.

"Mommy doesn't like sharing," Snow stroked Emma's clit almost absently with her thumb, "Understand?"

Emma could only half mumble an agreement but instead of Snow adding pressure she removed her fingers completely

Snow didn't even give her time to whine before she was helping Emma stand, Pulling her backwards onto the bed so she was forced to put weight down on her sore ass, "My good girl," Snow praised fingers returning to between Emma's legs.

Emma flushed at the little praise, hips arching into Snow's hand desperately. 

"My wonderful girl." Snow shifted her weight, half leaning over Emma, fingers working quickly between Emma's legs, pushing in roughly, palm grinding against her clit but restrained just enough that Emma couldn't get off on it yet.

"Are you going to be good for me now?" Snow leaned down close, lips nearly touching Emma's.

"Yes." Emma said desperately, arching into Snows hand. She could feel tears on her face still and each movement made the comforter beneath her body rub almost painfully on her sore ass but she didn't want to stop.

"You're going to behave?" Snow slowed her fingers, curling them inside Emma, rubbing circles with her thumb over Emma's clit.

"Yes." Emma promised.

"Swear?" Snow's lips just barely brushed against Emma's.

"Yes!" Emma leaned forward but Snow leaned back a moment before Emma could kiss her fully making her groan in frustration. The groan turned into a gasp when Snow pressed down hard with her thumb, fingers moving against her inside just right. Emma bit down hard on her lip to keep from making any more noise when she came, muscles clenching, fingers digging into the comforter.

"What did I tell you about biting your lip?" Snow rubbed her thumb over Emma's bottom lip making her release it, "I thought you were behaving?" Snow teased, brushing tears from Emma's cheeks gently, thumb stroking her cheek lightly.

"I don't have a substitute," Emma pouted, tugging at the bottom of Snow's shirt.

"That's because you were naughty." Instead of removing her own shirt Snow reached for the bottom of Emma's lifting it up so Emma had to sit up, full weight on her ass, to remove it. Snow undid her bra quickly and tossed it aside, fingers trailing lightly over Emma's breasts. "And naughty girls get punished."

Emma reached for Snow, unbuttoning the bottom buttons of her blouse, "Please, Mommy?" She pouted a little, leaning into Snow's touch.

"You did promise to be good," Snow removed her hands from Emma, slowly undoing the buttons of her shirt, "And you do have to make up for flirting like that."

"I will," Emma promised, helping Snow with her blouse eagerly, pushing it back and easily unclasping her bra. She didn't get to touch though because Snow stood from the bed slipping her skirt off and letting it pool at her feet leaving her clad only in a little pair of light blue panties and stockings that came up to just past her knees. 

"Lay down," Snow instructed, tone leaving no room for arguments.

Emma moved as directed, leaning back against the pillows, wincing each time her skin rubbed against the bed. She was going to be more sore later, positively aching tomorrow, but it was worth it.

Snow climbed back onto the bed once Emma was settled, moving so she was over Emma. She slid one leg between Emma's keeping them spread and leaned down, hands on either side of Emma's head, "My good girl," She murmured again, lips barely brushing against Emma's before she changed paths, peppering kisses along Emma's jaw and down across her collarbone, nipping occasionally just enough to make Emma shift against her, fingers clutching at Snow's back.

Her lips trailed lower, over her sternum and without warning closed over Emma's nipple, tongue swirling around her before teeth grazed against her making her gasp.

She whimpered, fingers running through Snow's hair, in return Snow lifted her left hand, cupping the breast her mouth wasn't on and gently kneading. Emma wriggled on the bed against her, cunt rubbing against Snow's thigh with each movement but Snow didn't seem inclined to stop her, mouth working intently at Emma's breast as her fingers teased Emma's nipple, pinching and rolling just on the verge of pain but never crossing that line.

She pulled back and blew a stream of cool air across Emma's breast, laughing at the groan she gained, "I think I need a new punishment." Snow told her with amusement, hand sliding down from Emma's breast.

"W-why?" Emma let out a rather undignified noise when Snow's fingernails brushed over her abdomen making her hips buck.

"Well, I don't think it quite made my point," Snow teased, fingers where Emma desperately needed them again, flitting agonizingly across soaked folds. "I think you rather liked that, didn't you?"

"Yes." Emma bit her lip without thinking fingers tightening around the comforter below her.

"I think you like being punished," Snow shifted and Emma could feel the damp cloth covering her still brush against her thigh. Obviously she wasn't the only one who liked this punishment. "Don't you?" Snow leaned over her again, weight supported by her hand next to Emma's head, lips almost within reach.

"Just with Mommy," Emma admitted, hoping it was the right answer. Snow's fingers dipped inside her and she moaned.

"You like Mommy punishing you?" Snow placed a light kiss on the corner of Emma's mouth, pulling back before Emma could turn her head and doing the same to the other side, "Is that why you were being naughty?"

No, but it was a damn good reason to do something wrong again, Emma thought, fighting to keep herself from leaning up to try and kiss Snow again, "Mommy..."

Snow's angled her fingers and each thrust of them inside Emma made her moan and push back against Snow's hand, "You like having my attention."

It wasn't a question but she answered anyway, "Yes!" 

She didn't bite her lip this time when she came, fire seemingly raging inside her and through her body, the word "Mommy" torn from her without thought, cried out loud without restraint.

When she opened her eyes Snow was smiling down at her, hand on Emma's waist just watching her.

Emma leaned up on her elbows trying to reach Snow, "Please?"

Snow laughed quietly, "You really do have an obsession, don't you?" But she didn't say no, just dipped her head and pressed her lips to Emma's for the first time in a kiss Emma responded to eagerly, nipping lightly at Snow's lip until she opened it to her playing a passive role now.

Snow settled back on the bed, fingers drawing designs on the skin of Emma's back when she pulled her daughter to lay half on top of her instead of side by side.

“Can I?” Emma asked cautiously when she finally broke the kiss, far from sated but with a new thought in mind. She trailed her fingers over Snow's ribs and across the side of her breast.

“You're behaving again, aren't you?” Snow gave her a little smirk and leaned up to steal another kiss.

“Yes.” Emma agreed, already plotting an act of disobedience in the future but for now she was content here.

“Then yes,” Snow cupped Emma's cheek and kissed her again almost possessively.

She didn't waste time or tease, just shifted down the bed and licked a stripe over Snow's nipple before she captured it in her mouth, suckling hungrily and making Snow moan, fingers tangling in Emma's hair within seconds. With Snow's moaning and urging her on and her breast filling Emma's mouth she could almost ignore the stinging ache that rang through her from her ass and thighs each time the muscles and skin there moved or stretched.

She might have had a little bit of an obsession with Snow's breasts, Emma realized when she switched sides, worrying Snow's nipple with her teeth and sucking almost desperately. But then again Charming seemed to share the same obsession and Snow didn't mind.

Eventually she switched tracks again, slipping her fingers under the band of Snow's underwear and tugging them down out of the way. She tossed them towards the foot of the bed but didn't bother messing with Snow's stockings, rather liking the look it created. She ran her fingers over the soft material, toying with it where it met skin.

"You like?" Snow inquired with a smirk, looking so in control even when she was the one on her back breathing hard.

"Very much," Emma agreed, trailing her fingers down Snow's thighs, nails scratching lightly and making Snow jerk reflexively, something she laughed at quietly before busying her mouth otherwise.

The first flick of Emma tongue against Snow's clit made Snow gasp, a sound that turned into a moan when she did it again. She drew teasing circles with her tongue feather light in revenge for the 'no kisses' part of her punishment. She kept it up till Snow moaned her name with something akin to exasperation, fingers tugging at Emma's hair lightly. 

Well, directions were directions. Emma set to work with enthusiasm, suckling at her clit, fingers coming up to stroke at Snow's entrance before pushing inside.

She didn't stop when Snow cursed and fell apart under her, thighs clenched tightly around Emma's head, nor did she stop the second time when Snow actually cried out, hips jerking up and fingers tugging almost painfully at her hair. She didn't stop till Snow made her, pulling her up into a sloppy but fiery kiss.

"Am I forgiven?" Emma questioned, lips still brushing against Snow's while her mother tried to catch her breath.

"This time," Snow ran her fingers through Emma's hair gently and pulled her down into a hug, toying with her hair and holding her close. Instantly that feeling of contentment and calm settled around her again.

The feeling only intensified once they moved and both were cuddled up under the comforter, Snow's arms around her holding her close with every gentle pass of Snow's fingers through her hair or touch on her shoulders lulling her closer to sleep.

"Love you, Mommy." Emma murmured sleepily, nuzzling against Snow's neck.

"Love you too, my sweet girl." Snow pressed a kiss against her temple, "We should do this more."

"Punish me?" Emma yawned and tried to fight sleep just a bit longer.

"Yes," Snow laughed and kissed her temple again, "But I meant have time with just us. Charming gets you all to himself all day, that's just not fair."

"No, it's not." Emma agreed, too warm and complacent to really think much, "We'll figure something out."

"Girls nights," Snow yawned as well and cuddled her closer, "No boys allowed."

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time with that particular kink but since it was requested a lot and one of mine I had to try. Feel free to yell if I screwed up ;)


	10. Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Body worship(bruises), voyuerism, threesome, possessiveness, Daddy!Kink, Mommy!Kink, woman on top]

He'd returned earlier than she'd figured on and she hadn't realized he was there at first, busy in the shower. But he made his presence known the moment she left the bathroom, still wrapped in a towel.

"C'mere," Charming snagged her, one arm around her waist pulling her snug against his chest, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to go about your normal routine when your mind is preoccupied by what's going on elsewhere?" 

"Oh?" Emma asked, leaning back into him. So much for having grabbed a quick shower, it seemed her efforts were futile if the looks Charming and Snow both held meant anything.

"I'm trying to focus on horse care, on eating and keeping up a normal happy conversation," Charming said, inching the towel wrapped around her open as he spoke, "and the only thing I can think about is you and Snow back here all alone." He lowered his voice, nipping lightly at her ear and slipping his hands under the material, skirting them over her bare hips. "About you being pulled over her lap. Let me see?"

"I-If you want." She said nervously, stomach flipping. 

He kissed her neck again and grabbed the material with his fingers, pulling it to the side and dropping it to the ground as he pushed her forward gently so she had to stand with her hands braced against the footboard of the bed, back bared to him. She tried to remain calm, thinking of anything to keep arousal at bay but him being so close and the little smirk Snow had while watching her from her position reclining at the top of the bed countered even the most calming of thoughts.

"Look at that, my pretty girl," Charming's fingers tickled as they trailed over her sore skin, tracing patterns she couldn't see. "I told you Mommy didn't like sharing either."

She heard him move and gasped when fingers were replaced by lips and he traced the same patterns he had before, licking and nipping at her skin.

It made her knees week and she couldn't quiet the moan that came when he nipped at her inner thigh, hands reverently caressing her sore muscles. "My good girl," Charming murmured, “Are you all forgiven now?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He shoved her legs further apart, fingers splayed on her inner thighs and she felt uneasy for the first time, glancing back at him over her shoulder nervously.

Charming smiled up at her, rubbing her thigh reassuringly with his palm and pressed a kiss to her sore thigh, “Good. No more flirting with anyone else.”

He moved his hand between her legs and she closed her eyes, tensing without meaning to but she relaxed at the feeling of his fingers lightly tracing her slit back and forth, thumb just pushing into her.

The only thing supporting her was Charming's hands on her and her fingers clenched tightly to the footboard. With her eyes closed she didn't realize Snow had moved till she felt Snow's lips against hers, gentle and sweet.

Charming took advantage of her momentary distraction, slipping two fingers into her core where she was soaked, pumping them into her lightly but with enough force to make her whimper and rock against his hand.

“Are you okay?” Snow asked quietly, hand cupping Emma's face when she broke the kiss, eyes searching.

“Yes.” Emma replied just as quietly, grateful for Snow actually caring but also embarrassed Snow had noticed she was tense in that moment.

"I've got a more fun idea than this," Charming withdrew his fingers, stroking them over her and teasing her clit with his fingertips before standing. His jeans did nothing to conceal his own arousal, easily noticed when he took her hand, moving so she had to follow him to the side of the bed where he nudged her backwards onto it and into Snow's embrace.

While he stripped, tossing his clothing onto the floor and leaving it where it fell, Snow pulled her close, mouth on her neck, one arm wrapped around her stomach while her opposite hand caressed Emma's breasts. “You sure?”

“Positive.” Emma promised, turning to kiss Snow fully.

“Have I mentioned my love of watching you two?” Charming asked, digging into the bedside drawer and removing a familiar foil package, “Because I really do love it.”

“Voyeur.” Snow teased.

“Exhibitionist,” Charming shot back, ducking to kiss her when he climbed onto the bed, fingers entwining in her hair pulling her close.

It left Emma pressed between the two, both their hands on her, arms wrapped around her and it warmed her more than the kiss had.

Charming broke the kiss and turned his head to capture Emma's lips with his instead, fingers travelling back between her thighs again. Thighs that Snow's hands were gently nudging further apart to give him access. 

“Can't – oh! – Can't blame him,” Emma barely managed the words when he slid his fingers back inside her and Snow's left hand returned to toying with her breast.

“Oh?” Snow tugged at her nipple, rolling it gently between her fingers and squeezing just enough that Emma whimpered, hips bucking into Charming's hand.

“I like watching you too.” Emma admitted, “Always have.”

“Well, we know who she takes after.” Charming nipped at her neck enough to sting without breaking the skin, making her inhale sharply and push into his fingers harder.

“Hmph,” Snow pretended to sulk, hands a little rougher but still careful not to hurt. Not anywhere near 'hurt', actually but they always treated her like she were delicate, to be taken care of.

Well, bar the spanking.

“You like to watch too.” Charming pointed out, removing his fingers from Emma even as she whined in protest. He leaned back, resting with his ass on his heels and grabbed the foil package from where he'd lain it. She was distracted watching him open it, watching him slide it over himself, so she only caught the end of his next sentence but it was enough to get her full attention back.

“What?” She asked, stomach full of butterflies.

“I said 'you used to watch her in the shower'.” Charming repeated, slipping his hand around Emma's side and stealing another kiss. “Mary Margaret liked you.”

“Mary Margaret was straight.” Emma countered. She was sure of that, no matter how many times she'd wished it otherwise – mostly after nights of drinking or when Mary Margaret would be extra affectionate, something Emma was not used to having without a price attached.

“Less than,” Snow corrected, releasing her grip and letting Charming tug Emma onto his lap, “But better at hiding that then most.”

“So all those times you'd forget something you had to have 'right now' when I was in the shower?” Emma asked, heart beating fast. 

“I was trying to work up the courage to say something. I got to see you in the meantime and you never cared...” Snow kissed her again, looking almost embarrassed for a second, “I've always thought you beautiful.”

So it wasn't just after the curse.

Fears she hadn't known she had were relieved, leaving a light feeling in their place.

Mary Margaret had been attracted to her.

David Nolan had been attracted to her.

It wasn’t just Snow and Charming.

Somehow it made it feel less... lurid. Less 'wrong'.

Charming leaned back across the bed, laying flat on his back leaving her straddling his thighs and grinning up at her, “She is beautiful. Our beautiful girl.”

“Yes, she is.” Snow trailed her hand over Emma's back, downwards and across her ass, squeezing sore flesh briefly before nudging her forward so she was hovering over Charming's cock. “All ours.”

_'Ours'_

The word still made her stomach flip. She let Snow guide her onto Charming's cock, moaning as she sunk down onto him, his cock stretching and filling her.

"All ours," Snow repeated fondly, palm cupping Emma's ass. She pushed gently and Emma took the hint, rocking her hips against Charming's. 

It hurt, a little anyway, the movement stretching her thigh muscles and making her skin tighten where she was probably still red and she gasped at the sensation.

She did it again anyway just to hear him groan.

Maybe she liked the pain, Emma decided , moving against Charming, his hands coming up to hold her thighs and keep her steady. Not that she was into pain itself but this pain... each twinge, each burning patch of flesh was proof of how much Snow loved her. Proof of how jealous and possessive they could be of her and in a good way.

"There's my good girl," Snow praised, fingers slipping downwards across Emma's stomach and brushing over her clit. The touch was soft but electrifying. "My sweet girl," Snow murmured, fingers moving back and stroking where Charming was inside her making Charming moan as well. "Look at you riding your Daddy, so pretty."

She felt one of Charming's hands leave her thigh and heard Snow's breath hitch, felt Snow's breasts brush against her side. "Gorgeous girl," Snow said huskily, one hand on Emma's lower back keeping her sitting up straight and guiding her.

Charming looked on the edge already, hips thrusting up to meet her each time she rocked her hips against him, hand moving from her hip to her breast, rough but loving as he toyed with her, brushing his thumb over her nipple, fingers kneading and caressing.

She came first, cries muffled by Snow's lips, Snow's fingers teasing her clit still until Emma grabbed her hand, holding it in her own.

Snow came before Charming, just barely and only due to his determination not to come before her if the tortured look on his face meant anything, nails digging into Emma's back leaving behind neat halfmoon circles behind that didn't quite draw blood.

With Snow's help Emma climbed off of him, laying down anyway with her head on his chest, his hand rubbing her back gently.

"Toys," Charming said after a few minutes and she could hear his heart beating hard under her ear still.

"Hmm?" Snow looked lazily up at him, content to lay with her head on his stomach for the moment, fingers drawing patterns on Emma's back.

"We need toys." Charming elaborated on his thought, "I want to watch Emma riding you like that." He ran his fingers through Snow's hair, lecherous smile starting. "We need to find somewhere to get them, fast."

"Yes," Snow agreed quickly, "We do."

Emma laughed quietly against Charming who tightened his arm around her ribs in reflex.

"What's so funny?" Charming inquired, nudging her so she'd look up at them.

"You."

"You don't like that idea?" Snow asked hesitantly and Emma could see confusion and uncertainty on her face before she hid it.

"No. I mean, yes, I like the idea," Emma corrected herself before either could be upset at all, "I mean you're funny about having to acquire them."

"What do you mean?"

"Single, twenty-eight, not completely straight?" Emma listed, blushing despite herself, "Do you really think I don't have a few things tucked away?"

Snow's smile returned quickly enough and she sat up, leaning against Charming, "I think we need to see these 'few things', don't you, Charming?"

"Definitely."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short length, I'll see what I can do about updating again soon.


	11. Desks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Makeouts, station sex, fingering, stocking fetish, oral under the desk, exhibitionism, voyeurism]

It started innocently enough, Snow had a half day at work thanks to a field trip and had stopped by to visit them at the station.

Charming hadn't been there – out on a call for another 'petty theft' to the same place as before. The moment he heard where it was too he'd told Emma she had to stay behind, something she hadn't argued just this once.

She'd been on her fifth game of solitaire when Snow showed up, smiling and sweet.

It hadn't stayed innocent long after Snow arriving though. One kiss had led to two which had led to touching and before long Emma'd found herself pushed back into her desk chair, Snow straddling her lap in the midsts of a make out session that put any past relationships to shame.

Her lips were definitely swollen, Emma noted dimly when Snow nipped at her lower lip, tracing the offended area with her tongue afterwards, and more than likely her hair was a mess from Snow's fingers running through it and tugging at it gently.

Her clothes were a complete mess, shirt and bra shoved up by Snow's hand, a hand that was still on her breast and far from still, fingers alternately caressing her breast or pinching and rolling her nipple just on the right side of pain. Her other hand on the back of Emma's neck, nails just barely pressing into her kept Emma from pulling away, not that she had any intentions of doing so.

Refusing to keep her own hands still she slid them down Snow's thighs, slipping one under her skirt. Her hand went from soft material that covered Snow's legs to even softer skin fast.

She broke the kiss for a moment, breathing deeply, "Stockings?" she questioned, fingers continuing upwards.

Snow inhaled deeply when Emma's fingers stroked her through the material of her panties, "Thought you liked me in them?"

"God, yes," Emma groaned, "I like you in nothing **but** them."

"That can be arranged," Snow pushed down against Emma's fingers encouragingly and drew her into another kiss.

Emma kissed back just as eagerly, opening her mouth to Snow again. She pulled aside the cloth covering Snow and stroked the length of Snow's slit with her thumb. God she was wet, obviously as needy as Emma herself felt. Snow moaned into her mouth, nails digging into her neck leaving half-moon circle indents.

Snow nipped at her lip again, pushing down against Emma's hand harder.

Emma took the hint, stroking her again before tugging on her clit lightly, rubbing against it with her thumb as she nipped Snow's lip in return.

She slid two fingers easily into Snow, pumping them into her fast and hard, thumb keeping constant pressure on Snow's clit.

Snow was whimpering and moaning wanton noises that sent fire through Emma. Emma pulled her fingers out and slid a third in as well, making Snow's hips buck into Emma's with each thrust of her fingers.

Snow cried out Emma's name when she came, clenching around Emma's fingers so tight it nearly hurt.

She pulled her fingers away from Snow reluctantly, straightening Snow's panties again and withdrawing her hand from Snow's skirt, absently bringing her hand up and sucking on her fingers to clean them.

The action gained her a moan from Snow and another kiss when she moved her fingers.

"Up." Snow ordered, shifting her weight and standing, pulling Emma with her.

"Why?" Emma whined.

"Because you don't wear skirts." Snow unsnapped Emma's jeans, unzipping them and pushing the material apart, "Why don't you wear skirts?"

"They aren't exactly Sheriff station appropriate," Emma answered, trying not to show surprise when instead of slipping her hand inside Emma's jeans Snow hooked her thumb over the waistband of them along with her panties and started pulling them downwards.

"I want you in a skirt at least once," Snow half-ordered, pushing Emma back down gently so she sat in her chair. "I bet you'd look fantastic in one."

"I'll keep it in mind," Emma replied breathlessly as Snow knelt in front of her chair, half under the desk to do so. That was a fantasy she'd always had, but she'd always pictured herself under Snow's desk.

"Make it happen," Snow tugged her bottoms further down till they were around her knees and pulled Emma forward in her chair. "I've got a few you could borrow if you need."

"I have ski-irts!" Emma's voice came out a squeak when Snow nipped at her inner thigh, licking and kissing her way up the soft skin. 

Snow licked her once in a teasing mimic of Emma's fingers on hers.

"Snow," Emma groaned, hands clenching the arms of her chair.

Snow pressed a light kiss against her clit, tip of her tongue flicking out to barely brush against her in little movements that had Emma's hips jerking in rhythm to the touch.

Snow had just barely gone further, tongue in actual full contact when she heard the bell above the station doors ring that someone was opening them.

"Snow! So-someone's here," Emma straightened her shirt, grateful the side door to her office was locked and the blinds to that side down, but that left the front of her office open.

"We'll get a report filled out quick enough but I'm sure it won't be necessary," She heard Charming's voice followed by another man's.

"Well you never know."

"Snow! Stop, they'll hear!"

"Then I guess you better be quiet," Snow said with dark amusement, grazing Emma's clit with her teeth so that Emma moaned, sinking lower in her chair.

"Someone will see!"

Snow ignored her, drawing Emma's clit into her mouth with a hard suck.

Oh God, oh God, they'd hear, someone would see. Instead of the fear she should have felt she just felt an extra jolt of lust at the idea, fingers clenching her chair tightly.

She watched as Charming passed by the door of her office, followed by the man she'd flirted with days before.

Both peered in at her and gave a wave and a smile.

Charming did a double take, obviously noticing Snow's jacket hanging up, her purse on the corner of Emma's desk and her debauched state. A grin spread slowly across his face and he sat down on the edge of his own desk, keeping Emma in his sight while the man he'd brought in sat down in one of the chairs just out of Emma's sight.

"Snow," she hissed quietly, one hand going to Snow's head, fingers twining in her hair, "Please, someone--" she cut off with a gasp she barely held back when Snow moved lower, tongue lapping at her entrance eagerly.

The noises she normally loved seemed louder than ever, almost echoing and making her fearful of being caught.

Fear of being caught just made her wetter.

"See, if it's happened twice it might be someone you know," Charming said lazily, eyeing Emma with a smirk, "Maybe someone close to you."

Oh he was enjoying this, that rat bastard. Emma bit her lip to stop a moan from escaping when Snow's tongue probed at her.

"You think so? I'd hate to think a friend could do something like this. What does the sheriff think?"

Emma's eyes widened, breath hitching, no, he couldn't come looking.

"The sheriff's a little busy right now," Charming answered lazily, "some hard work she can't pull away from."

"I could wait..."

No, fuck no. No, he was not allowed to wait around while she was in her office trying not to moan, her mother laving attention on her clit.

She bit her lip hard enough she tasted copper when Snow brought her hand up, fingers thrusting inside her leisurely.

She tried to look like she was working, tried to look unconcerned, to keep from moaning or rocking into Snow's touch but she couldn't stop it.

She even tried to keep from cumming, at least while that man was still in the other room talking to Charming but Snow seemed to realize that and double her efforts.

"God, Snow." She tightened her fingers in Snow's hair reflexively, hips bucking up against Snow's mouth when she came hard, fire spreading through her body leaving even her toes tingling.

She let her head fall back, resting against the back of her chair, fingers unclenching and brushing through Snow's hair while Snow lapped at her gently, pressing a light kiss to her over-sensitive clit before pulling back, gazing up at Emma with a proud grin.

"I'll see what I can do but best advice I can give and I bet the Sheriff would agree, is to get a security camera," Charming said cheerfully, leading the man past their door again, both smiling in at her before he left.

Emma waited till she heard the bell ring and knew the other man had left before looking down at Snow, "I really hate you."

"You do not," Snow smiled, moving out from under the desk and standing, "You love me."

Emma whimpered, watching Snow swipe her thumb against her lower lip collecting arousal she hadn't wiped away and sucked it off her thumb. "I do love you, but that was mean."

"That was great," Charming grinned, leaning against the doorway.

"Just remember," Emma stood, trying to pull her jeans back up, "You have a desk too."

Snow narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't dare."

"I've dreamt about it."

 


	12. Weekend wake ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Somnophilia, masturbation]

A jingling noise invaded her sleep. When it didn't stop Emma forced herself to open her eyes to locate what was making noise still despite how warm and drowsy she was.

Charming stood next to the bed disrobing. When he noticed her watching him sleepily he pressed one finger to his lips and winked.

Emma felt her stomach flip and snuggled closer to Snow under the comforter. Snow pulled her close in her sleep in response.

Charming stripped quickly, placing his belt and keys, apparently responsible for the noise, on the dresser top and tossed his shirt over top of them. She'd never get tired of the sight of him shirtless, muscles flexing as he moved.

She still felt a twinge of guilt when she saw the scars on his shoulder and side that were gained saving her life as an infant but the feeling was pushed away when he let his jeans drop to the floor, underwear following quickly. He was already hard and Emma had to stop herself from saying anything.

He slipped under the comforter on Snow's side of the bed and lay down close to her as he could, hand drifting over her side.   
Emma couldn't see exactly what he was doing but she felt his knuckles brush against her hip and thigh and saw Snow shift in her sleep moaning quietly.

She'd been woken up this way before, woken them up this way before but she'd never been an observer.

Charming's hand moved under the covers, brushing against her on occasion as he pressed kisses against Snow's neck. He winked at Emma when Snow shifted again and her chest brushed against Emma's.

Oh.

Emma slid her hand up from Snow's waist and over the side of her breast just barely brushing her thumb against Snow's nipple. Snow leaned into the touch, eyes still shut.

Charming smiled at her encouragingly so she continued, caressing and teasing Snow's breasts while Charming worked his fingers between Snow's legs.

It didn't take very long before Snow was moaning and whimpering, starting to wake up. Emma felt Charming shift, watched him shift his weight on the bed and felt a stab of lust when she realized he'd pushed inside of Snow, hand returning between Snow's legs as well.

Snow's eyes opened at the first thrust that rocked her forward, inhaling softly.

That was new. She'd been woken with fingers and tongues but never that way before. Emma shifted on the bed as well, leaving her right hand on Snow's breast but letting her left hand drift between her own legs.

Snow didn't say a word and neither did Charming, his mouth occupied on her neck as he thrust into her leisurely. But she did dig her nails lightly into Emma's shoulders, pulling her closer still.

The expressions on their faces did as much to her as her own fingers surprisingly and she both desperately wanted to watch and at the same time wanted to slip further beneath the covers, to lick and kiss and suck till both were squirming and panting but she couldn't move from her spot, not with Snow's arms around her.

Snow leaned forward, pressing her forehead to Emma's, lips brushing together. Snow had to be close, she was making the pretty breathy noises now, body arching into Emma and Emma kissed her back desperately, fingers working hurriedly between her own legs.

She came moments after they did, cries stifled against Snow's mouth.

Another stab of lust hit her when Snow pulled away, twisting around enough she could pull Charming into a kiss without pulling away from Emma.

"Sleep well?" Charming asked, kissing Snow again, and moving his hand to rest on Emma's side, keeping in contact.

“Well enough.” Emma answered, happy to lay where she was.

"Very." Snow snuggled back in Charming's arms looking content. She pulled Emma close as well though, nails drawing designs on Emma's shoulders lightly. "You?"

"Very," He mimicked her, "Henry's having breakfast with Regina at the diner after our lovely early morning stable run," Charming yawned and snuggled into Snow, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, "He says 'Hi' by the way. He's pretty excited, I think I might start teaching him how to actually ride next week."

It was bizarre, such a normal conversation considering their situation but Snow and Charming didn't seem concerned at all.

"You'll have to teach Emma as well."

"Planning on it," Charming grinned, leaning across Snow to kiss Emma, "I even brought you two breakfast back."

"He lives up to his name," Emma half teased lazily.

Eventually they should get up, Emma knew, get moving and get around for the day but it was a weekend. No school to be up for, no work to head to – baring emergency calls – and no Henry home to be aware of and watch out for.

No one to pretend around.

So she lay where she was, more than content for now to just stay where it was warm and calm, cuddled close with Snow and Charming.

Then again once they did get up and out of bed there was no guarantee on how long they'd  **stay**  out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, I know it's short. The muse hasn't been with me lately but I promise to try and get more up ASAP.


	13. Better than a Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Exhibitionism, unprotected sex, masturbation]

Weekends weren't all sex. There was sex and plenty of it, but it wasn't always full day long marathon sessions.

It was time together where they didn't have to hide, didn't have to play pretend or watch themselves. Time where kisses weren't stolen in secret and touches didn't have to be moderated while they kept watch to make sure Henry didn't see.

It was time when Emma could curl up on the couch using Charming for a pillow or snuggle up with Snow in a bubble bath without the slightest thought.

But the sex that came on weekends was pretty fantastic as well.

Planned or impromptu like currently.

So much for watching a movie relaxing. Around an hour in she'd gone to make cocoa and returned to find Snow thoroughly distracting Charming from the action movie he'd picked out and Snow had protested heavily before giving in with a pout.

Emma froze in place watching them, hot mugs clutched in hand. She was far from jealous and in fact entranced at the sight.

Snow was on Charming's lap, shirt hanging off the TV, kissing him deeply with her fingers laced through his hair.

Charming for his part had abandoned his own shirt and was working steadily at getting into Snow's pyjama bottoms.

She watched, mouth dry as Charming pulled away, trailing kisses down Snow's neck and across her chest, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth and sucking on it hard.

Snow gave a pretty moan in return, holding him close to her with her hand on the back of his head.

Emma only remembered she was still holding the mugs when in her distracted state one began to tip, sending a little of the hot liquid splashing onto her sock clad foot.

"Ow, shit," She yelped, righting the containers and setting them on the coffee table carefully.

Neither parent looked ashamed or guilty in any way, in fact Snow looked sly, leaning to rest her cheek on top of Charming's head, "Back already?"

"I-I... yeah," Emma swallowed trying to sound articulate and like she hadn't been caught watching them like a voyeur.

"Enjoying the show?" Charming covered Snow's breast with his palm, squeezing lightly.

"God yes." Emma said quickly, face pink.

"Good." Snow stood from Charming's lap and crossed the short distance to Emma's side. She pulled Emma into a kiss that Emma returned on instinct and grabbed her hands.

"Good?"

"Good," Snow smiled and lightly pushed her backwards, pulling her aside and making her sit down in the arm chair.

An arm chair that they'd moved, Emma realized almost instantly. An arm chair that now faced the couch with a perfect view of where Charming sat.

"Why don't you sit here," Snow kissed her again before pulling away from her, "And keep enjoying it?"

Emma swallowed hard and nodded quickly, "I can do that."

Snow grinned at her obvious arousal and let go of Emma's hands, sauntering back to stand in front of Charming who sat forward on the edge of the couch.

He pressed a kiss to her sternum and turned his head, pressing kisses to her breasts as well as he trailed kisses lower, across Snow's ribs and belly, laving a pretty red mark on her side from his teeth in a move that made Snow moan again.

Charming grabbed her pyjama bottoms at the side and tugged, letting them fall to the ground revealing tiny white panties.

"What, no slink?" Charming teased, rubbing his fingers against Snow through the cloth.

"Next time," Snow gripped his hair, hips automatically arching into his touch.

"I expect silk and stockings," Charming continued, pulling her panties down and away as well before letting his fingers return to between her legs.

Snow's head fell back with a groan, "Maybe on a day I'm not wearing pyjamas."

Emma fidgeted in her chair, watching them with a mixture of glee and trepidation. She felt like some horrible voyeur but at the same time she loved it. Her stomach felt on fire and she knew she was soaked without touching.

She couldn't look away. Watching them, knowing it was for her, she nearly whimpered.

"Maybe, maybe," Charming kissed her breast again, capturing Snow's nipple in his mouth and worrying it with his teeth.

"Next time," Snow promised with a moan.

Charming pulled her closer in response, tugging her back down onto his lap again, fingers busy between her legs, drawing moans and cries from Snow that sent a shock through Emma's core.

Emma couldn't just sit still watching them, she undid the tie at the front of her pyjama pants and slipped her hand inside, underneath cloth to touch again bare skin.

God she was soaked and just a light touch made her whimper.

That got her a glance from Snow and a smile before Snow was thoroughly distracted by Charming tugging her off his lap to lay flat on the couch.

"Charming," Snow pouted, grabbing his hand when he went to pull away.

Charming laughed, but stepped back anyway, "Sorry, darling, but trousers are getting a bit uncomfortable."

"Apology accepted," Snow said eagerly, sitting up on her elbows watching him undress, letting his clothes drop to the floor. She sat up fully once he'd stepped clear and reached for him.

The moan it coaxed from Charming made Emma shiver but she kept her fingers light against herself, desperate for release but not wanting to cum before they had.

"Too much of that and I won't be any use where you want me," Charming grabbed Snow's wrist gently, pulling it away from him.

"That's an issue?" Still Snow leaned back again, laying against the couch cushions as he knelt on the couch, knee between her thighs keeping them parted.

"It is when we both know you'd rather I cum in that pretty cunt of yours than on your hands," Charming smirked and bent to kiss Snow again, nipping at her lip as he did so.

Emma bit her lip, toes curling and she had to still her fingers for a moment just in case. Oh God maybe watching them was a bad idea when it left her soaked and whimpering without either having touched her.

Emma moaned the same as Snow did when Charming slid inside of Snow.

"How's that?" Charming asked Snow, holding himself still inside her.

"Better if you'd move," She replied, tugging him by his hair down into a kiss. A kiss that broke when he thrust into her hard, her head falling back as she moaned loud.

"Like that?" Charming smirked, holding her hips tightly and trusting into her again just as roughly.

"Gods yes."

Emma was aware she probably looked a mess, sunk down in the chair, sweating and whimpering, hand down her pants but at the moment she didn't care at all.

All that mattered was the noises Snow made as Charming pounded into her, Snow's leg hooked over his shoulder spreading her further and letting him reach deeper. The look on Charming's face as he lost himself in his wife, actions rough but that look that made it clear how much he cherished her all the same.

She was on edge, barely holding on, fingers working frantically inside herself, palm pressed against her clit when Snow came, crying out Charming's name, body arching into him.

She managed to stall, to keep her orgasm at bay until Charming growled his release, face buried against Snow's throat.

It was too much then, Emma closed her eyes tightly against the orgasm that rocked her, leaving her limp and tingling and feeling just a little dirty.

The feeling intensified when she opened her eyes and found Snow watching her with a smug smile.

The smile flickered and was replaced by a pout when Charming sat back on his knees, withdrawing from her and sitting up fully, "Enjoy the show?" He teased, pulling Snow back onto his lap, holding her close and nuzzling he jaw.

"God yes," The words came out stronger than she meant them and she blushed.

"Good," Charming laughed and looked sideways to where the movie was still playing, on mute with the screen half covered by Snow's shirt, "You do realize this doesn't get you out of watching that."

Snow pouted again, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," He nipped at her jaw and grinned, "But I think we can pause it for now, our girl needs our attention more."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a prompt from the comments again for this one, I'm sorry if it reads awkwardly, writing 3rd hand smut is a bit strange but I tried!  
> Feel free to yell if I screwed up horribly.


	14. Bare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Daddy!Kink, Mommy!Kink, unprotected sex]

"What's that look for?" Emma wriggled under Snow nervously when Snow pulled away, hovering above her and watching Emma with a calculating look.

Snow's hand didn't still, fingers stroking over Emma's ribs and higher, palming her breast. "What look?"

"That look like I should be afraid of something," Emma let her hands rest on Snow's lower back, waiting to see what she was up to.

"No, not afraid," Snow kissed her lightly, resting her forehead on Emma's, "Never afraid with us."

"Leery then." Emma amended.

"I was just thinking, it's been over a week," Snow observed, audibly excited.

"Oh." Emma's breath hitched at the realization. It had been over week by far and it made her stomach fill with butterflies. She was safe, no risk of pregnancy and it wasn't like any of them had any question of being 'clean'. The thought of being with Charming, with nothing between them made her heart race.

Snow traced Emma's lower lip with the pad of her thumb, "Interested or is that a 'no'."

It was something she'd never done before. Not with anyone. She nodded anyway, "I am if you two are."

"More than."

Emma leaned up and kissed Snow to try and get rid of her nerves.

Snow smiled, sitting up on her knees still straddling Emma and looking over her shoulder lazily, a naked vision. "Charming."

"Yes?" Charming still had a towel around his waist from the shower and was working at drying his hair with another.

They really should have given up on showers before about two in the morning, Emma realized, eyes watching his muscles.

"It's been more than a week," Snow smirked, fingers splayed possessively over Emma's stomach.

She saw the moment the words clicked in Charming's mind, heard the lustful noise he couldn't quite hide and it made her shiver.

"Is that so?" His eyes met Emma's and through the lust she could see the question he really wanted to ask.

She swallowed and nodded, "Yes."

His lips slowly turned up in a smirk to rival Snow's, "You're probably dying, waiting so long, hmm?"

Emma nodded, trying not to squirm but that look he was giving her paired with Snow's naked body on top of her wasn't giving her much a chance to resist.

Snow held out a hand to him, taking his when he got close enough and pulling him into a kiss that sent a shiver up Emma's spine and made her groan.

Snow ran her fingers through Charming's hair, pulling him closer, mouth open to him as she reached for his towel with her other hand.

Emma whimpered watching them but unable to do anything to either. Not much, anyway. She slid her fingers over Snow's thighs and between her legs, stroking Snow's clit as much as she could with the angle she had.

Snow moaned against Charming's lips but didn't pull away or look at Emma, instead she untucked the towel Charming wore, letting it drop to the floor. He was already semi-aroused and with Snow's talented fingers he was rock hard within the minute.

"Snow," Emma whimpered, arching her hips and trying to get their attention back. That didn't work so her next ploy was a rather cheap move. "Mommy," She pouted, moving her hips again.

That gained a growl from Charming and a little moan from Snow who finally turned to look at her, nails trailing lightly over the length of Charming's cock, "Yes, honey?"

"Please?" She blushed, still nervous but arousal growing under their heated gazes.

"Please what?" Charming prompted. He reached down and brushed Emma's hand aside, replacing her fingers between Snow's legs with his own. Only with his angle and the length of his fingers each touch stroked against her as well, temporarily distracting her.

"Fuck me," she blurted out, hand clutching Snow's thigh, hips jerking up against Charming's fingers.

"You want your Daddy inside you?" Charming grinned, fingers working harder against her as she whimpered, nodding at the words.

"No barriers." Snow shifted her weight, climbing off of Emma's hips and settling next to her with a kiss, "Isn't that right?"

"Ever been like this before?" Charming half took Snow's spot on the bed, kneeling over her with one knee between her legs.

He leaned over her and swiped his tongue across her nipple, drawing it into his mouth and it took her a minute to be able to respond.

"N-no, Daddy." Emma clutched at his head, keeping him close.

"Never?" Charming sat back up, grabbing her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her fingers. His fingers trailed over the scar on Emma's abdomen as he quirked an eyebrow at her with amusement and question.

"Never." she agreed shyly, squirming underneath him. Though she'd never admit it to him, Henry was less a planned baby, more the result of a broken condom and a tryst in the back of the bug.

Charming actually grinned at that, looking almost smug, "Never had anyone fuck you bare?"

Emma shook her head, finding it hard to articulate an answer when Snow's mouth was working at her breast, when Charming's thigh was rubbing against her.

She let out a whine of protest when Snow pulled away, sitting up and back besides them, "You want your Daddy to cum inside you?"

The rush of heat she felt shouldn't have been possible as aroused as she already was but she nodded fervently, "Please, Daddy?"

"How could I say no?" Charming settled between her knees, hands on her hips tugging so her ass was flat against his thighs. He rubbed himself against her, head of his cock pressing against her clit till she was whimpering.

"Please?" Emma shifted against him, hands clenching the sheet beneath her. She felt a hand over hers and let go without thinking, turning her hand to grasp Snow's tightly.

"Such a polite girl," Charming praised, guiding his cock inside her slowly, "My good girl."

She'd fucked him before, it wasn't a new act by any means but with no barriers between them... A thousand metaphors came to mind but they all sounded stupid when compared to how it felt.

How sensitive she was, how he pressed against her, how each agonizingly slow inch made her whine impatiently.

He paused once he was flush against Emma, his cock completely inside her, and bent over her, his forehead resting against hers for a moment and she knew he felt the same.

Was this how Snow felt every time with him?

"You good?" Charming asked her quietly, lips brushing against hers.

Emma nodded quickly, leaning up enough to kiss him, "Fuck me, please?"

"As my girl wishes," Charming kissed her back before raising up on his knees again, hands trailing slowly down her body back to her hips where he squeezed lightly.

The first time he barely pulled out of her before pushing back inside, obviously loving this as much as she was.

But it wasn't long until lust and sensation overruled teasing or wanting to be close and his thrusts went from shallow and gentle to deep and hard, each thrust rocking her on the bed and dragging more moans from her.

When he reached between them, fingers stroking her clit the moaning turned into mewling cries, her hips bucking up against him.

"Do you like that?" Charming braced himself with one hand next to her on the bed, pace never faltering, fingers alternately stroking and tugging at her clit dragging her closer and closer to the edge. "Do you like your Daddy inside of you?"

She nodded breathlessly, too close to think and clutched Snow's hand tightly in hers.

"Where do you want it, Princess?" Charming was breathing harsh as well, words heavy, "Do you want Daddy to cum inside you?"

God yes.

"Yes!" Emma tried to arch up into him, desperately on the edge.

"Want your Daddy to fill you up, leave that pretty little cunt of your dripping?" Charming leaned forward and kissed her hard, fingers working against her relentlessly, "That's what you want?"

Emma just nodded, leaning up to kiss him again.

"Say it," Charming coaxed, starting to lose his rhythm, "Tell me what you want."

"D-Daddy to cum inside me," Emma barely managed the words, face heating up and her stomach clenching at words that she never thought she'd be able to say. Would want to say.

"Good girl."

He gave a final tug with his knuckles hard enough to finally send her nearly screaming into orgasm, her back arching off the bed into him as he followed after, holding her to him.

She clung to him afterwards, body nearly shaking as it tried to settle, face buried against his neck.

"Was that okay, Princess?" He asked quietly, nuzzling her jaw and placing a kiss against it.

"God yes," Emma turned her head to kiss him, meeting his eyes with a little smile.

"Good." Charming sat back up, carefully extracting himself from her despite her whining protests, "Because I do believe that fantasy had a part two to it, didn't it Mommy?"

One look at the smile Snow was sporting was enough to make Emma moan, heart skipping a beat.

"Yes, I think there was." Snow reached out, trailing her hand down Emma's inner thigh, nails tracing it lightly. "Switch me spots, Daddy."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know it may seem a weird cut off but I may or may not continue this in a second chapter.


	15. Bare .2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Daddy!Kink, Mommy!Kink, creampie eating (Dear god someone find a better term for that, please!), oral]

"Look at you," Snow moved nimbly across the bed, taking Charming's place between her legs again as Charming lounged back on the bed, propped up on his elbows watching the intently.

It made Emma's face turn red but Snow's fingers stroking her thighs lightly obtained her full attention.

"Pretty as a picture, my little girl." Snow trailed the tips of her nails across Emma's stomach, making the muscles twitch, her hips jerk. "Wet and dripping, belly full of Daddy's cum." The fingers on her stomach paused for a moment, pressing almost possessively against Emma's skin, "Do you like that? Hmm?"

"Yes." Emma said quickly, reaching for Snow's hand.

Snow pulled back though, a mischievous smile crossing her face and Emma gasped when Snow's fingers stroked over her over-sensitive cunt, crooked and collecting the moisture there.

She opened her mouth without thinking when Snow leaned over her, obediently closing her lips over Snow's coated fingers.

"Isn't that good?" Snow asked, lips brushing against Emma's ear as she leaned close, making Emma shiver. "Daddy tastes so good, but my Emma tastes better."

Emma flushed again, sucking Snow's fingers clean, tongue bathing both digits intently, her own hand holding Snow's still at the wrist.

"Such a good girl," Snow brushed the pad of her thumb over the corner of Emma's lips and extracted her fingers, "But that wasn't the fantasy was it?"

Emma shook her head, "Please, Mommy."

"Do you want Mommy to clean you up?" Snow brushed her lips over Emma's and Emma could feel her smile, hear it in her voice.

That had been an image that occupied her thoughts since the first time Charming had suggested it back in the station. One she'd fantasised about far too many times.

"Yes." Emma kissed Snow in return, "Please, Mommy?"

Snow hummed and kissed her again before sitting up back on her knees. She let her hands trail down Emma's body, nails scratching ticklish trails down her sides and then her thighs, "Lay back."

She lay back fully again, head resting on the pillow at the top of the bed as she looked down at Snow, almost nervous but still giddy.

Once she was settled Snow moved, pressing a kiss to Emma's belly, tongue darting out to flick across her scar and lower until Emma could feel Snow's breath against her.

"Please?"

Despite anticipating it, the first swipe of Snow's tongue across her made Emma gasp, hips jerking up.

Snow's hand on her belly pressed her back down, holding her in place as she licked another stripe up Emma's cunt.

She was already sensitive from Charming, from a morning of 'playing' so now with Snow's tongue on her Emma was squirming, desperate both for more and less sensation.

Squirming or not, there was no escape from Snow's eager mouth. No getting away from the lips that pressed against her, tongue covering her with broad stripes and little flicks, each movement making her moan and writhe.

"Mommy!" Emma cried out when Snow plunged her tongue inside her, twisting and searching. She would have blushed at the nearly obscene sucking noises being produced if it her attention wasn't focused so firmly on the orgasm that she could feel building again. She reached down, fingers fisting in Snow's hair to hold her close.

Snow shifted her own grip in response, her hand leaving Emma's belly and covering her thigh instead, fingers gripping and pulling Emma just as close.

She wanted to beg Snow to hurry or to stop but her mind seemed to quit working as Snow's mouth worked at her, lips closing around her clit with a hard suck, tongue pressing and teeth scraping against her with movements that made her writhe, hands clenching.

Her breathing came in breathy pants and little whimpers urging Snow onwards as she felt the heat building explosively in her belly.

"Please, please," Emma nearly sobbed the word out when Snow nipped at her clit before soothing it with a swipe of her tongue.

When she came it was quiet though not by choice, her head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream as wave after wave of pleasure emanated from her core outwards.

Emma was still shivering, shaking and trying to normalize her breathing again when she felt Snow move, felt arms wrapping around her holding her close.

"My good girl," Snow cooed next to her ear, pressing a kiss to her jaw, "Mommy's pretty girl. Did you like that?"

The question didn't warrant an answer so Emma turned her head, catching Snow in a kiss instead. She threaded her fingers through Snow's hair again, deepening the kiss. She could taste herself and Charming in Snow's mouth and it almost made her flush.

It did make her feel far too pleased.

It hadn't even been five minutes and she was already wondering when they could do that again.

"Gods, times like this makes me really wish I owned a camera," Charming said, sitting up on his knees next to them. He was already hard again and Emma caught herself staring.

"Borrow the stations," Snow suggested slightly, nuzzling Emma's jaw and pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Emma wanted to protest how horrible an idea that would be but at the same time she found herself really loving it.

"Oh great idea. Then I can get some photos of my gorgeous girls. My fantasy come to life.'

Charming leaned down, kissing first Snow then Emma, "What are you thinking, Princess?" He questioned, brushing his fingers over her temple lightly.

"I'm thinking," Emma said slowly, reaching out and tracing his erection lightly with her fingertips, "It's Mommy's turn."

Charming grinned, "Promise to make sure she's all clean afterwards?"

Emma nodded eagerly, miming crossing her heart as best she could when Snow was still laying over top of her.

"You heard the girl," Charming kissed Snow, tugging lightly at her hand, "I think our little one wants another show!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had requests for different POV's. I'm not sure if I could work them in but if I did who would you prefer, Snow or Charming?


	16. Girls night: Drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Sex in public (Rabbit hole), oral, breast play, fingering, tipsy!Sex, exhibitionism, touching in public, brief suckling]

"You wore a skirt," Snow's jaw nearly dropped in surprise when she saw Emma and Emma's heart skipped a beat.

"Girls night out," Emma smoothed the dark skirt that skimmed mid thigh she'd chosen specifically to get a reaction out of Snow, "A girl has to dress up, right?"

"Exactly!" Red grinned and hugged Emma in greeting, "Emma's got the right idea."

Given the low cut scoop neck dress Snow had chosen, Emma was certain she wasn't the only one out to get a reaction.

When they settled at a booth finally in the Rabbit hole Emma found herself sitting on the inside, Snow sitting so close their thighs brushed.

She could call it a mistake but Snow's fingers followed it, tips skimming the hem of her skirt where it rode up on her legs.

The lustful gaze she caught before Snow averted her eyes away, drawing Red into conversation, sent heat flickering in her belly.

Snow didn't move her hand, instead she left it under the table, nails tracing along the hem of Emma's skirt and skimming her inner thigh.

It wasn't until Snow smiled and leaned forward, granting anyone who looked an amazing view of her cleavage, that Emma realized just how much trouble she was in.

* * *

They shouldn't be doing this.

They were in the middle of a crowded club, sitting across a small table from Red and Ella, both women laughing and keeping up conversation as they sipped their drinks.

It didn't matter if they could see Snow's hand or not, Emma could feel it and feel the effect it was having on her each time Snow's fingers brushed further up her thigh.

Yet still she couldn't help but shift backwards, spread her legs slightly so Snow could reach higher.

"We really should do this more often," Ella giggled, already feeling a little buzz from her drink thanks to her small build.

"More time away from work, troubles and family? Hell yeah," Red grinned and Emma was almost certain there was something else in her humour, "present relatives excluded of course."

"What?" Emma tried to focus on Red's words but it was so much more fun to focus on the fingertips stroking her clit through her panties.

"Little distracted tonight?" Red questioned innocently, toying with the straw in her drink, "Issues at work?"

"I- Something like that," Emma nearly squeaked when Snow's palm pressed hard against her.

"Emma always works too hard," Snow sighed and shook her head, "She needs a long weekend to just relax at home. Right, honey?"

"Y-yeah, relax," Emma nodded in agreement, trying not to move or arch her hips into Snow's hand.

"Ooh, maybe a massage," Ella suggested happily, "I think they may be the best magic after True Love."

"A massage sounds lovely. Your mother gives an amazing massage," Red informed Emma, "especially with oils. I've had dreams about them."

"Maybe I'll have to give Emma one," Snow looked sideways at Emma with a look so innocent that Emma might not have realized what she was up to had she not known Snow as well as she did. "How does that sound?"

"Fantastic." Emma fought to keep from panting or whining when Snow's attention turned to just the teasing tickle of the tips of her nails.

She wanted more, wanted Snow to actually touch her fully without cloth between them but she really, really did not want that when Ella and Red were watching them. When they were in a club with several dozen people milling around.

Red finished off her drink and nudged Ella, "Come get another drink with me."

Ella looked happy enough at the suggestion and quickly swallowed the last of hers, "Something strong?"

"How's sex on the beach sound?"

"Sandy."

"Having fun?" Snow asked sweetly, massaging Emma's clit through her panties.

"Snow..." Emma groaned, reaching under the table to hold Snow's hand closer to her, "Please?"

Snow pressed down obligingly and smiled when Emma moaned and ground into her hand,"What do you want?"

"To go home so we can fuck."

"Who said we can't do that here?" Snow pulled her hand away and went to stand.

"Snow!" Emma grabbed Snow's hand, "we can't! Here?"

"Why not? They have convenient little rooms where no one can see you."

Snow White advocating bathroom sex? That was definitely not in any story she'd ever read.

Maybe a few of her fantasies.

"We can't," Emma insisted, well aware she was near blushing, "What if someone catches us?"

"They won't," Snow held Emma's hand in hers and leaned closer, "I promise. And if they do... well, I am Queen, aren't I? You're the Sheriff. What could they do?"

"I'm not sure," Emma whispered in return. She desperately wanted Snow, wanted to continue this where they were without moving but she was afraid of someone seeing them.

It wasn't just sex with someone in public, it was sex with her Mother!

The first someone could ignore, the second wasn't something anyone would look past.

But Snow's words, quiet and close, and the view that came with Snow leaning closer to her along with the arousal that had been building with each touch had Emma struggling to find an argument.

"Follow me back and I can taste you," Snow offered in a whisper, lips brushing against Emma's ear and making her shiver, "You can touch me in return. Or we can stay out here and I can make you cum sitting right here where everyone can see you."

"Sno--"

"Does it make a difference if I tell you I'm not wearing anything under this dress?" Snow added slyly.

Oh.

Fuck it, if she was caught she'd deal with it later.

"Bathroom, now!"

* * *

The main bathroom door didn't lock but Emma wasn't focusing on that in the least as Snow tugged her into the biggest stall in the bathroom, the one furthest from the door, and shoved her up against the wall.

"You wore this just to tease me, didn't you?" Snow's fingers slipped under the hem of Emma's skirt, tugging it up higher.

"You said you wanted me in a skirt," Emma leaned forward, kissing Snow eagerly.

Snow laughed when she pulled away, "So I did." She pressed another kiss against Emma's lips before slowly sinking to her knees in front of Emma.

Emma wanted to protest, the tile had to be cold and uncomfortable and she'd be happy with fingers, really, but the Snow leaned up and licked across the cloth covering her and she lost the will to protest.

"You look so beautiful in a skirt," Snow nipped her clit through the cloth and licked her slowly again, "So alluring."

"You look better," Emma whimpered, leaning back against the wall, hand on the wall to brace her.

If she looked down she didn't just see Snow, what she was doing, but the way Snow was situated she could see straight down her top. A view she'd really like to get a close up of.

"That's a matter of opinion."

Emma couldn't argue when Snow slipped her fingers under the waistband of her panties and tugged them down around her ankles, leaving her bare to Snow.

"There's my pretty girl," Snow murmured, returning her attention to Emma's soaked cunt.

As worked up as Snow's earlier teasing in the booth had made her, Emma knew all it would take was a few touches in the right places to get her off. It seemed Snow knew that too because she kept all her touches light and fleeting, little flicks of her tongue paired with butterfly kisses and the ghosting of teeth against her clit.

"Snow! Oh god, please, Snow," Emma begged, fingers twining in Snow's hair. She felt Snow hum in amusement and whined, hips arching in a desperate bid for attention, "Please, I need-- I'm close! Please!"

Snow brought her hand up, fingers teasing and stroking Emma's clit as she moved, tongue lapping at Emma's entrance and dipping inside.

"Oh God, Snow," Emma bucked against Snow's mouth as the pressure built until she came with a cry that echoed around the tile room.

Emma whined when Snow didn't stop at first, licking her clean again before pulling her panties back up into place.

She pressed a kiss against the soaked cloth, directly over Emma's clit, before giving into Emma who was tugging at her hair to pull her up into a kiss.

"Said I could touch you," She mumbled, the taste of herself on Snow's lips almost making her turn pink.

"So I did," Snow agreed, letting Emma turn their positions so she was pressed against the wall instead. She smiled at Emma, obviously proud of herself for getting Emma like this in public, thrilled Emma had gone along with her.

There was just enough alcohol in her system that she found herself distracted by impulse instead of focusing on returning the favour. She tugged at Snow's top, the straps slipping down Snow's arms easily enough and the cloth giving way just enough to leave Snow's breasts exposed, the material itself pressing against the underside of her breasts pushing them up and out almost like a corset.

She couldn't help the moan that escaped her at the sight.

"You and Charming," Snow said with amusement and Emma went to work, licking and sucking at Snow breasts, palming them and kneading with glee, "both obsessed with playing with my breasts."

"Not playing," Emma protested quietly between licks, "Like sucking on them."

Any other time she'd have been mortified at herself for saying it, for admitting it out loud but with a small buzz from alcohol and orgasm she didn't care, couldn't censor herself. Instead she captured Snow's nipple in her mouth, suckling on it needily.

"I've noticed."

There was something in Snow's voice she couldn't quite place but it didn't seem mean so she didn't think about it. Without moving from her prize she slipped her hand down and under Snow's dress.

She wasn't lying about having nothing on underneath, Emma found much to her delight, and she was absolutely soaked.

"All for you," Snow told her, fingers running through Emma's hair, "Look at what you do to me."

Emma moaned around Snow's nipple, fingers seeking out Snow's clit, rubbing it in quick rough circles.

"More," Snow groaned, covering Emma's hand with hers to guide her, "Harder."

She switched breasts and sped up her fingers, letting Snow guide her to be rougher than she'd dared before, trusting Snow over hers own instincts that told her she'd hurt Snow, that it was too much for the sweet princess, her mommy.

The breathy moans and sighs urged her on as did Snow's hand on hers.

Snow quieted herself much better than Emma had when she came, only a quiet gasp and a shudder giving it away.

She pulled her fingers away when Snow let her, replacing Snow's breast with them in her mouth. There were little marks on Snow's breast from her teeth and she averted her eyes in embarrassment.

"My sweet girl," Snow touched the marks and pulled Emma into a kiss, "Aren't you happy you wore a skirt?"

"Mhmm," Emma agreed fervently, "Let's go home. We can continue--"

"Snow, Emma!"

Emma stiffened worriedly when she heard the bathroom door push open and heard Red call their names but Snow just hushed her quietly, kissing her temple and holding her close.

"What?" Snow yelled back.

"Oi, hurry up you two. We've got shots!"

Snow laughed, "We'll be right out."

When the door banged shut again Snow looked down at Emma with amusement, "'Go home'?"

"Please?" Emma repeated, "Then I can taste you."

"Give it just a little while," Snow insisted, "Red will never forgive us if we duck out early."

"Mommy," Emma whined manipulatively.

Snow just kissed her and fixed her top, "Half an hour, baby, then we can go. I promise."

Emma wanted to protest and whine more but the look Snow gave her stopped it, "You owe me a drink," She said sulkily instead.

"Red has shots," Snow replied impishly. "But if you get drunk I may take advantage of you."

"I don't see the problem."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the comments and opinions I think I may have to do a chapter from Snow's POV with one from Charming later on.


	17. Father's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Blowjobs, fingering, swallowing, Daddy!Kink]

Growing up Emma had never been able to celebrate father's day. She'd never **had** a father on father's day.

Or at least not a good one.

She had vague memories of foster fathers and crappy handmade cards and gifts but nothing good.

This year she had a father. A daddy.

One all her own that actually loved her, wanted her around and would hold her and protect her.

She'd debated for weeks what to do for Father's Day. What would work?

Ties were stupid and overdone, games wouldn't work, she couldn't bake or cook.

It wasn't until Snow pointed out that Father's day was on a weekend that Regina had Henry that she got an idea.

She woke to the noises of Snow puttering around in the kitchen, to the sound of jingling as Charming moved and frowned. She was supposed to wake before him, but she could work with this.

"Where're you going?" Emma whined, reaching out for him.

"Hey," Charming turned and smiled at her, "Just getting up for the day. We can't be lazy and sleep all day the entire weekend."

"Yes, we can," Emma sat up on the bed, letting the sheet drop and leaving her bare as she moved to the side of the bed, leaning up on her knees to kiss him.

"Not if we expect to be productive," Charming replied, brushing his thumb over her cheek and kissing her back.

"Screw productive," Emma stood from the bed, turning their positions.

"Oh?" Charming quirked an eyebrow at her but didn't protest at all when she pushed him backwards onto the bed.

"Mhmm," Emma hooked her fingers around his barely buttoned jeans and the briefs underneath, yanking both down with his help, leaving them pooling around his ankles.

"You've got better idea--" Charming cut himself off with a hiss when she knelt down and swiped her tongue over the head of his cock. "Emma!"

It only took a few swipes of her tongue and strokes of her fingers to get him achingly hard, hips jerking up with each touch.

He groaned when she opened her mouth, taking him as deeply as she could and swallowing around him.

"Fuck!"

She pulled back, trailing her tongue up the underside of his cock and flicking her tongue across the tip, circling his shaft with her fingers. She smiled at his grin and set to work happily, alternating long strokes of her tongue with quick flicks that teased at him, all the wile her fingers working at him wherever she couldn't touch.

He twined his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer with a growl, hips thrusting upwards on instinct and she swallowed around him again.

With each noise from Charming she could feel heat building in her belly, arousal collecting between her legs and she had to fight back whimpers of her own.

"Emma."

Charming's groan was music to her ears as she nuzzled him, pressing kisses intermittently against his shaft, freehand reaching up and tracing the tips of her nails lightly over his balls.

"Oh fuck!" Charming thrust up hard again, leaning back on his elbows when she did it again.

She never made him wait this long but she forced herself to hold back, to keep him right on the edge for the time being but she didn't lessen her attention in the least, one hand cupping and teasing him as the other curled around him pumping in time to each slow dip of her head.

"Are you being mean to your Daddy?" Charming's breathing was laboured, the words heavy and thick with lust. He reached out, touching her cheek with his fingers and brushing his thumb over it lightly, "Huh? Do you like teasing your Daddy?"

Her own hips jerked that time and she whimpered around him.

"Yeah?"

She closed her eyes at the fingers gently touching and brushing against her skin, a loving gesture that completely countered the growl to his voice.

"I thought you were going to take care of your Daddy?" Charming cursed, moaning when she pulled back, tongue darting across the head of his cock and curling around the underside.

"Take care of Daddy and he'll take care of you."

That wasn't particularly her aim in this but it was a promise she couldn't ignore so she doubled her efforts again, deeming him suitably teased.

He didn't try to warn her when he came, well trained from dozens of encounters, instead he fisted his fingers in her hair and held her close as she eagerly swallowed every drop of cum, licking and sucking him clean again.

"Up here, Princess."

She was forced to release him and stand when Charming too her hand, pulling her up and down onto his lap.

She barely got situated on his lap before his lips were on hers, his fingers moving between her legs where she was sensitive and soaked.

It didn't take but a few touches, his fingers barely slipping inside her, curling and searching, to make her cum with a gasp leaning into him and kissing him desperately.

But he didn't stop at one, fingers working at her with purpose as he pumped his fingers into her fast, one hand tangled in her hair as he kissed her.

"Daddy!" Emma moaned, hips bucking into his hand.

"My good girl, so lovely, so sweet," Charming praised, brushing kisses across her cheek and the corner of her mouth as she squirmed trying to get him to stop or give more. "So good for Daddy," Charming withdrew his fingers, slick with her juices, and tugged at her clit with his knuckles making her arch back, mewling and begging.

"Please, Daddy!"

This wasn't in her plans, wasn't how she thought it'd go but she didn't regret it at all.

"Please what?" the hand that was in her hair dropped, nails tracing a line down her back and around her side to press her close to him, "You need to tell me what you want, Princess."

She couldn't get the words out when he tugged at her again with his knuckles, thumb brushing over her after.

"Tell Daddy what you want," Charming prompted, teeth grazing her ear.

"To cum," Emma blurted out. How her plan had gotten so off track she had no idea but she loved it, "Please, Daddy?"

"Since you were so good to Daddy," Charming trailed off, plunging his fingers inside her again while leaving his thumb pressed against her clit.

She nearly sobbed out 'Daddy' when she came that time, clenching around him, nails digging into his arm where she held it.

He kissed and cuddled her as she recovered, her breathing slowing and she curled into him, kissing him back.

"What'd I do to merit that?" Charming murmured the question, nuzzling her jaw.

Emma smiled shyly, cheeks tinged pink, "Happy Father's day."

 


	18. Charming: Jealousy and inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flipped the POV for the first time ever. Hope you like it and it isn't too cringe worthy.  
> [Warnings: Car sex (Cruiser), Possession/jealousy, marking, Daddy!Kink, unprotected sex, messy sex]

This was a bad idea.

There was no reason for the cruiser to be parked on the side of the road randomly out near the outskirts of town.

No reason for the sheriff and her deputy to be sitting inside it alone.

Certainly no reason for her to be on his lap.

With windows surrounding them, a clear view for anyone to come across, it was a horrible idea.

But he really didn't care.

Not when Emma had given him that smile of hers and said 'Daddy' oh so sweetly, hand touching his thigh teasingly.

He was lucky he'd been able to pull the cruiser off the road before he'd given in.

It didn't matter they could be found any moment, what mattered was Emma on his lap, jeans around her knees as he thrust inside her from behind.

"Please," Emma pushed down into him, hands covering his own as she tossed her head back to rest on his shoulder.

"Never struck me as the 'fuck in a car' type," Charming groaned when she tightened around him and pulled one hand away from hers, reaching between her legs.

"Oh!" Emma gasped, clenching around him again so tightly he nearly lost his breath. "You didn't?"

"Not my Princess," Charming spread his fingers across her stomach possessively.

He was stuck trying to hold himself back, trying to keep from cumming too quickly when she twisted her head and kissed him, free hand on his face to pull him to her.

"I was alone, homeless, and basically a runaway teen," Emma said with amusement, squirming when he pressed hard against her clit, rubbing rough circles against her. "Wh-where do you think Henry was conceived?" Emma moaned when he pinched her clit and gave a sharp tug.

The image of his girl, his princess, doing this with anyone else made him seethe with jealously.

She was his.

Only his and Snow's.

The thought of her being with anyone, no matter if it was in the past, made him feel possessive like he never had before.

"I don't like to think about that." Charming ground out, holding her tighter to him.

Possessiveness and jealously urging him on he nipped at her neck, sucking and kissing the spot repeatedly.

"No?" Emma asked breathlessly, grinding down when he gave a particularly hard thrust.

He scraped his teeth over the slowly reddening area, fingers tugging and stroking her clit.

"No." Charming growled roughly, "You're mine, no other men are allowed to touch you, not ever." He sunk his teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulder again, sucking hard on the area.

Emma whimpered, nails digging into his hand, "Never again. I swear. Just Daddy."

That word, the title, sent a jolt through his stomach straight to his groin and he thrust up harder into her.

He could feel when she was close, felt her starting to tense and tremble, and sped up his fingers against her.

When she came it was with a cry of his name, head thrown back against his shoulder exposing the bright red mark on her skin.

Charming knew he was supposed to warn her before he came, warn her so he had time to pull out.

Sex was messy enough but when in public and without condoms it was a sticky hassle that made Emma and Snow grouse at him.

But he didn't want to. He wanted to cum inside her, to leave her full and dripping with his seed.

Wanted to mark and claim her completely.

It was petty jealousy that drove Charming to ignore what he was supposed to do, sucking and nipping at her neck again as his pace became stuttered and he lost himself in her, hips jerking up as she clenched around him like her body was trying to milk him dry.

"Are you being jealous?" Emma questioned, nuzzling his jaw and placing light kisses along it as he calmed.

"Maybe," Charming admitted, turning his head so she could kiss him. Her neck was bright red, already turning purple in places and he knew she'd smack him for that later. Doubly so when Snow went jealous and gave her a matching mark.

"I don't like the idea of anyone else touching you. Past, present or future." Charming refused to pull out of her until he had to, feeling far too jealous to let her go.

It was irrational and he knew it, but the reminder she'd been with someone else this way dug at him.

The knowledge he wasn't her first in any way. It was like a thorn in his side and it invoked his petty side.

"If I hadn't been with someone else I wouldn't have my son." Emma pointed out quietly, sounding more timid than normal.

"I know." Charming sighed, "I just... wasn't your first. Ignore my pettiness," He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, "You're mine now. That's all that matters."

He let his hand slip down again, cupping her possessively, "All Daddy's, no other men ever again."

"All Daddy's," Emma murmured in agreement, covering his hand with hers.

She was distracted enough by some thought that she barely protested him pulling out of her and didn't even give a token growl at him leaving her a dripping mess.

Charming checked his watch and frowned at Emma, his daughter far too quiet for his liking now.

He hadn't hurt her, had he?

"We're off in twenty minutes," Charming offered, lacing his fingers through hers. "Want to take off early? We can go home, take a nice warm bath, get you nice and clean again."

Emma smiled at him tentatively and gave a little nod, looking shy as she had the first time she'd touched Snow, "Okay."

There was obviously something on her mind but for the moment he'd let it be.

Maybe she'd talk to Snow.

 


	19. Snow: Soothing talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Comfort, shared bubblebaths, fingering, breast play, Mommy!Kink, caretaking, virginity discussions]

Emma had been quiet all night.

Quiet and withdrawn, not engaging in conversation or volunteering anything.

When they could get her talking and pulled into whatever was going on she was still distracted and timid.

Like a shy child.

It was worrisome.

Worry that was made worse when Charming got a chance to draw her aside and talk to her.

"What happened to upset her?" Snow asked quietly, nudging Charming as he put away dishes from dinner.

"I'm not sure," Charming frowned, "Not completely. She just went quiet."

"What led up to her going quiet?" When Charming paused and a small grin appeared on his face Snow rolled her eyes, "That's relevant to what's going on."

"Some amazing cruiser sex." Charming kept his voice low, looking back at Emma where she sat at least attempting to play a video game with Henry.

"Nothing different?"

"I said I was surprised since she didn't strike me as the car sex type."

"And?" Snow pressed.

"I may have gone a little jealous when she revealed she'd had sex in cars before," Charming admitted looking a little embarrassed. "She mentioned being with another man, Henry's conception. The idea of her being with anyone else made me a bit..."

"Possessive?" Snow suggested, feeling jealous herself.

"Yeah." Charming nodded, stacking the last plate in the cupboard. "She went quiet after I said that."

"That quickly?" Snow twisted her ring on her finger, studying her quiet girl.

"Yes. I don't think I hurt her," Charming looked anxious at the idea, "but I'm not sure. Snow, I came inside her, bare, in the cruiser both of us knowing full well it'd be at least twenty minutes before she'd get home and she didn't even make a token complaint."

Definitely something wrong with their girl.

"I'll talk to her," Snow assured him, leaning up on tiptoe to kiss him, "I don't think it's anything you did."

"You sure?" Charming wrapped his arms around her in a hug, sounding more worried than he'd let on.

"If you'd hurt her she would have let you know. Once Henry's in bed I'll get her talking. Some alone time with Mommy."

"Where am I supposed to be during alone time?"

"Hmm," Snow smiled and kissed him again, "how about a late night trip the store that just can't wait?"

"Think she'll buy that?"

"As distracted as she is tonight I don't think she'll think enough to ask."

* * *

  
Emma liked touch, physical contact, as much as possible especially skin on skin.  
  
Snow was a pretty big fan of it herself, so in plans of comfort and relaxation she set the bath to run, adding bubbles as she went to find her daughter.  
  
Emma was still sitting on the edge of the couch, staring off into space preoccupied with a little frown that worried Snow.  
  
"Hey," Snow leaned down, pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead and then her lips when Emma looked up at her, "I'm going to take a bath. Come join me?"  
  
It was phrased as a question but was not a request Emma would ever turn down – could turn down, even in her current distracted state.  
  
Emma was quiet, withdrawn even as she let Snow undress her, setting Emma's pyjama’s aside with her own. She didn't even make a noise when Snow pulled her into the tub with her.  
  
Though she did twist enough she could curl into Snow, hiding her face against Snow's neck.  
  
Snow let silence reign for a short time, content to cuddle her daughter to her in the hot water, feeling Emma begin to relax a little more.  
  
Emma who relaxed even more when Snow lathered her hands in soap, running them over Emma's body gently.  
  
Emma sighed and leaned back, wriggling alluringly against Snow and providing an excellent view down her front and of the dark red mark Charming had left on her neck.  
  
That rat.  
  
It took all her willpower not to leave a matching mark on the other side, not tonight, instead she kissed it, nuzzling Emma's neck as she let her hands wander over Emma's darkened skin.  
  
Pale skin so like her own flushed from the water, nipples pink and hard and too tempting to resist.  
  
"Is that good, baby?" Snow pressed a kiss behind Emma's ear as she worked at Emma with her hands, teasing and pinching Emma's nipples with her fingers, caressing her skin keeping it as gentle as she could while still making Emma arch and press against her.  
  
"More, Mommy," Emma twisted and kissed Snow's jaw, pressing back as she did so, her body rubbing against Snow's in a way that made her own need well known. "Please?"  
  
Snow let her hand drift down between Emma's thighs, pushing them further apart, "My girl, always so good for me." Snow ghosted her fingers over Emma's slit before sliding her fingers through her folds, "My beautiful girl."  
  
Emma moaned quietly, fingers clutching the sides of the tub tightly, "'cause of you."  
  
"You're beautiful because of me?" Snow questioned, stroking Emma's clit lightly with her thumb before drawing circles over it.  
  
"Make me beautiful," Emma said, voice so quiet and timid it almost didn't sound like her.  
  
"No, baby, not at all. You've always been beautiful. You make yourself beautiful." Snow drew her into a kiss as she toyed with her, fingers kneading and stroking, circling and pinching until Emma's hips were jerking into her hand with the slightest touch.  
  
"My beautiful baby," Snow kissed the corner of Emma's mouth, "So sweet and lovely. My perfect girl, all Mommy's. Mommy's baby."  
  
"Mommy's, "Emma murmured in agreement, nearly breathless as she covered the hand between her legs with one of her own, trying to make Snow move, touch her harder, rougher.  
  
"Mommy's baby girl forever and always," Snow gave in a little, increasing the pressure but not the pace, trying to remain gentler than normal.  
  
Something was wrong, something had upset Emma, she needed care, love, even if she wouldn't admit it.  
  
"I love you, Emma," Snow promised, kissing Emma and flicking her tongue against Emma's lower lip to make her part her lips without thinking.  
  
Emma responded hungrily with a desperation Snow hadn't felt from her before, one wet hand coming up to tangle in Snow's hair in an attempt to keep her from pulling away.  
  
Their afternoon together may have made Charming jealous and possessive but it had turned Emma timid and needy.  
  
Snow didn't break the kiss when she felt Emma stiffen against her, swallowing up every noise Emma made leaving them in relative silence.  
  
Instead she let Emma decide when to pull away, knowing Emma needed something more to settle her and this was what she could give right now.  
  
"Love you," Emma said softly, shifting and moving, sliding her hand down between Snow's legs but Snow caught her hand to stop her. "Mommy?" She sounded so nervous Snow kissed her again, pulling her close.  
  
"Not yet," Snow told her, ignoring how badly she was aching for Emma's touch, "Come here." She wrapped her arms around Emma, moving so Emma could cuddle against her, head hidden against Snow's neck again.  
  
"When?"  
  
"After we're out. I promise."  
  
She waited for Emma to settle again, cuddling into her, hands clutching her close as she nuzzled Snow's neck, pressing kisses against it on occasion in habit.  
  
"You're quiet tonight," Snow started gently once Emma had relaxed again, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin'," Emma mumbled, hiding closer so Snow couldn't see her face, her fingers digging into Snow's skin briefly.  
  
"Daddy said you've been upset since before you got off work. Can you tell me why?"  
  
Emma went silent and Snow gave her time, drawing designs on Emma's back with her fingertips in comfort.  
  
It was several minutes before Emma spoke again and when she did it didn't sound like her.  
  
"He talked to you?" Her voice was so soft, so fretful it made Snow's heart ache.  
  
"He told me you were upset. Will you tell me why?"

"Is," Emma paused and Snow felt Emma's tongue brush against her as she licked her lips nervously, "Is Daddy upset about Henry?"

Snow frowned, holding Emma closer in the cooling water, "Why would he be upset about Henry?"

"Not his." Emma mumbled.

He didn't want Henry to be his. They were taking damn good measures to prevent anything like that, Snow thought in confusion until what Charming had told her earlier clicked. "Because of who Henry's dad is?"

"He's not my first." Emma said nervously, "You either. I... is he upset?"

"No, no, baby, not at all." Snow kissed Emma's cheek, shifting Emma to sit up so she could see her, "He's just being sulky."

"He is mad," Emma looked down, looking so guilty and ashamed it hurt.

"No," Snow cupped Emma's face with her hand and pressed a light kiss to her lips, "Your Daddy is being sulky because someone else played with his new favourite toy. He's not mad at you, he's not upset by Henry. He's just being jealous." Snow brushed her fingers over the mark on Emma's neck, "He wouldn't be marking you as his if he were mad."

Emma touched the mark herself and Snow finally saw signs of her normal self at the annoyance that flashed in Emma's eyes. "'m not... He's not my first."

"So?" Snow stroked her cheek with her thumb, "He's your last. That's all that matters."

Emma allowed a small smile at that, "Really?" She asked with badly concealed hope.

"He's your last?" when Emma nodded Snow smiled, "So long as you want him to be, it's true."

"Mommy too," Emma said shyly.

"Mommy too." Snow agreed. "Come on, baby, waters cold, we need to get out."

Emma lit up, allowing Snow to help her stand and step out of the tub,"I get to touch you."

Snow laughed as she wrapped a towel around Emma before grabbing one for herself, "Yes, yes you do if you want to. Let's go. Maybe we can manage to be dressed by time Daddy gets home."

The look in Emma's eyes suggested it wouldn't happen.

After all, her baby had a deep obsession with sucking on any part of her parents she could and Snow didn't feel like denying her tonight.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, there's not as much smut in this one as there is set up.


	20. Nighttime interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Sleepy sex, suckling, unprotected sex, Mommy!Kink, Daddy!Kink]

There was someone touching her, Emma realized dimly, big warm hands caressing her sides, over and across her belly before drifting downwards across her thighs, just brushing where she wanted them.

"Mmm?"

"Shh," She heard Snow soothe her, felt her stroking her face, brushing the corner of her mouth.

Emma cuddled into Snow, nuzzling her side and letting her thighs spread enough Charming's hand could slip between them.

Charming's fingers were thick and warm, rubbing against her just right so she couldn't help the moan that slipped out.

"Shh," Snow murmured, guiding Emma forward.

When she felt a nipple brush against her lips she opened automatically, taking Snow's breast into her mouth and suckling gratefully.

She had to be quiet, Emma realized but she wasn't sure why. She was too sleepy and content to care why, not when this was how Snow chose to keep her silent.

Charming pressed a kiss against her neck as he slipped his fingers up inside of her, twisting and seeking til her hips jerked and she whimpered, suckling harder on Snow.

"Is this okay, Princess?" Charming's voice was low and soothing as well, keeping her in that drifting state she couldn't quite will herself out of, and it took her a minute to understand he was asking her a question.

She couldn't reply so she just made a noise of agreement, refusing to take her mouth away from Snow.

"Okay," she felt Charming press another kiss to her neck, nuzzling the spot as he withdrew his fingers.

Emma moved to protest despite Snow's hands holding her close but stopped when she felt him pressing against her, easing his cock into her slowly.

Once he was fully inside her he paused, body flush against hers. "Still okay?"

Emma made another noise, humming against Snow and sighing in contentment when Snow ran her fingers through Emma's hair in return, scratching her nails lightly over her scalp.

When Charming started moving he barely withdrew, more rocking his hips against her than thrusting but it felt good enough Emma didn't protest.

She loved when he was inside her, being held close, she loved suckling on Snow's breasts which wasn't something she could just ask for without fear that Snow or Charming would look at her like she were a freak.

But now she had both of those things without asking, at their insistence and they wanted her to stay that way.

Emma gasped when his fingers drifted downwards between her legs again and he began drawing slow circles around her clit as while still leisurely thrusting inside of her.

It wasn't like normal, no steady climb of lust, no deep burn of arousal or the want to plead for more.

It was just a soft warmth in her belly that was spreading slowly outwards with each thrust, each touch of his fingers on her clit. Even Snow toying with her hair was having an undeniable effect on her.

She tried to open her eyes, to peer up at Snow, but it was hard to do as sleepy as she felt.

Eventually she managed it, catching a dim glimpse of Snow smiling down at her in the darkness of the bedroom.

"Relax," Snow brushed her thumb over Emma's cheek, just skimming her lips, "it's not time to wake up yet."

'Relax'

Emma sighed and closed her eyes again, losing herself in the sensations.

With Snow's breast in her mouth, Charming's cock buried deep inside her, she felt so full and heavy. Like she normally felt after several good orgasms even though she hadn't cum since earlier in the bath with Snow.

When she finally did cum from Charming's fingers it caught her by surprise, causing her to clench her teeth without meaning to.

It drew a small hiss from Snow but it didn't sound like she was upset by it so Emma didn't make herself pull away.

"I love you, Princess," Charming told her softly, pressing a kiss behind her ear and then across her jaw, "No matter what you'll always be my princess. Daddy's little girl."

She moaned, tightening around him at the words and felt his body stiffen against her, his hand moving upwards to her abdomen to pull her close and hold her still as he came, barely stifling a groan against her neck.

Emma nearly whined in protest when he withdrew, but then his arms were around her again, warm covers being pulled up over them. She did whimper a little in loss, reluctantly releasing Snow's nipple from her mouth and laying normally with her head on Snow's shoulder.

"Stay," Snow threaded her fingers in Emma's hair, drawing her back down to her breast, "Please, baby? It feel's so good."

She didn't even question it, latching on again almost instantly.

"Go back to sleep, Emma," Charming's voice was low again, calm and resonating in her chest and he cuddled her close between Snow and himself, "Mommy and Daddy are here."

"Yes, sleeptime, baby," Snow traced her fingers over Emma's ears, brushing her Emma's hair with her fingers, "We'll be here when you wake."

Before long Emma found herself drifting off again, warm and content between her parents, her favorite place in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I may try Charming and Snow's voices again, it depends on the chapter and if it's wanted.


	21. Conversation and planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Fantasy discussion, fingering, do's and don'ts talk]

_"I may be a little jealous I wasn't your first in general, but it doesn't upset me. If it bothers you we can always find new 'firsts' for us."_

The words echoed in Emma's mind all day after a lovely wakeup that had involved Charming inside of her and Snow's mouth on her breasts.

All through work at the station she thought on it hard, trying to come up with ideas.

She had a few, yes, but each left her blushing and more flustered until Charming took note and hauled her onto his lap, distracting her away from those thoughts temporarily.

It wasn't until they were home, the boys taken off for the stables before dinner, that she allowed herself to think more in-depth about it.

There were quite a few things she'd never done that would count as 'firsts' for her with Charming and Snow. Hell, their entire relationship was a 'first'.

Some of them made her more anxious than others though.

"What has you so distracted?" Snow's fingers on her face broke her concentration as did the kiss that followed.

"Just thinking."

"Thinking what?" Snow questioned, lips barely brushing Emma's again before she pulled away, settling down on the couch with a gesture for Emma to join her.

"Um, things." Emma answered, face heating up.

"Good things or bad things?" Snow shifted positions on the couch so she was facing Emma when she sat down.

"I uh, well um," Emma shifted in place anxiously, rubbing her wrist with her fingers, "I-- have you ever tried anal?"

So much for tact or wording, the words were blurted out before she could think of a better way to put it.

When Snow just watched her for a moment before letting out a laugh she felt her face burning red with embarrassment, her stomach plummeting as hot tears pricked at her eyes.

Snow reached out and grabbed her hand when she went to stand and leave, to find somewhere to hide until she didn't feel so ashamed. She hadn't expected Snow to laugh at her but shouldn't have been surprised.

"No, baby, come here," Snow pulled her back down onto the couch next to her, wrapping one arm around Emma's stomach to keep her from standing back up. "I'm not laughing at you, I promise. I was just worried it was something more serious than that."

Emma didn't say anything, face so hot she could feel it as she looked away.

"Hey," Snow kissed her cheek, voice quiet, "I would never, ever laugh at you, Emma. I swear. I thought maybe it was something big or worrying not something sex related." As she spoke she rubbed light circles on Emma's stomach with her palm. "I wouldn't laugh at you." Snow pressed a kiss to Emma's cheek, "Why is it on your mind?"

"It's a first." Emma mumbled after a moment, not looking towards Snow.

"A first?" Snow wrapped her other arm around Emma. She kept one hand rubbing light circles on Emma's belly soothingly, the other loosely wrapped around her waist, "Something you haven't done with anyone before?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded, calming a little. "I um, I was thinking because it was a first maybe..."

"Maybe you'd bring it up." Snow finished for her.

"Yeah." Emma said lamely.

"One question before we continue this conversation." Snow stilled her hand and sat back just enough she could get Emma to turn and face her. She cupped Emma's face with her hand and Emma had no choice but to meet her eyes. "Is this something you're bringing up because _you_ want to try it," Snow asked seriously, no hint of laughter in her face, "Or is it something you're bringing up because you think it's what _**we**_ would want?"

Emma had to think about that for a minute, try to separate out the two ideas in her mind.

She wanted to try it but she doubted she would have had the courage to bring it up otherwise. There were a lot of things she couldn't manage to bring herself to voice that she wanted.

Things she thought now she might not want to bring up given how horrible Snow laughing -not even at her! - had made her feel.

"I want to try it," Emma said finally, leaning into Snow's touch, "But it being a first is on my mind."

Snow studied her for a moment, before nodding, apparently appeased. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." Snow kissed her lightly again before rearranging so Emma could sit next to her comfortably once more though she didn't move her arms from around her more than she had to. "To answer your question, yes, I have."

"And?" Emma pressed, "I mean um, does it hurt?"

"Not really, not if you do it right." Emma's doubt must have shown because Snow laughed quietly again and kissed her, taking any of the anxiety a laugh might have caused away in an instant. "You don't just shove something in right away, it doesn't quite work that way."

It did in the few movies she'd seen, Emma thought, cheeks pink. "No?"

"Not at all." Snow's fingers resumed rubbing distracting circles on Emma's stomach, "There's preparation just like there is for vaginal sex."

The word 'vaginal' should not have made Emma blush harder, least of all when Snow said it in her informative teacher voice, but it did. Snow thankfully didn't seem to notice, or at least ignored it.

"There's touching and oil," Snow continued, "fingers, mouths."

Emma's breath hitched and she squirmed, just the idea making her uncomfortably warm, wet in a way she couldn't understand. "Mouths?"

"Mhmm. And you don't have to do everything at once, you know. You can work your way up to letting somebody fully fuck you that way."

"I um just... mouths?" Emma squeaked.

Snow's breath hitched and Emma knew she was trying not to laugh but it didn't sound mean. "Yes, mouths. Never underestimate the power of fingers or tongues in sensitive areas. Are you embarrassed?"

Emma swallowed hard and shook her head.

"Are you lying to Mommy?"

"A little." Emma admitted finally, "I--. It's not normal, is it?"

"Hey," Snow turned Emma to face her again, nearly pulling Emma up onto her lap, "Why don't we ignore what other people say is normal, hmm? Let's focus on normal for us."

"Just for us?"

"Yes, normal for us." Snow smiled and it made her feel a little calmer, "it doesn't matter what anyone else has to say on it. Okay?"

"Okay." Emma nodded, toying with Snow's engagement ring where Snow held her hand.

"But since we're answering questions and being embarrassed anyway," Snow still smiled but her voice sounded more serious again, "Is there anything else you want to bring up to try?"

"No." Emma winced at the crack in her voice that betrayed her.

"No? Not a thing?"

Emma looked away, "No."

"Emma," Snow rested her palm over Emma's cheek, giving Emma no choice but to look up at her again, "You don't have to be guilty or ashamed for wanting to ask for something. There is very little you could say that would shock me, even less I would say an outright 'no' too – though I may have conditions – and nothing that would disgust me. "

"Promise?" Emma asked weakly, fidgeting in place.

It had to be a lie. Everyone had lines they'd draw and refuse to pass. Lines where 'let's try it' became 'what the hell is wrong with you'.

She was sure they should have passed that line with just their relationship in general. Maybe that's what Snow meant about 'normal for us.'

"I promise. Trust me, Charming is the same. You don't have to be ashamed or afraid to bring something up. Not ever."

"What would you say no to?" Emma asked quietly, focusing on their joined hands.

"Well you haven't said anything yet," Snow teased gently and Emma blushed.

"In general," Emma clarified, stomach full of butterflies worse than the first time she'd said 'mommy' out loud.

"You haven't suggested anything," Snow began again, letting her fingers brush over the skin of Emma's wrists but not pulling them away. "But I've only ever said 'no' to one thing. I'm not a big fan of being tied up. I don't mind doing the tying but I personally just don't like it, so more likely than not I'll say no to that particular request."

"That's all?"

"That's the only thing that's come up. Charming so far has been up for anything no matter what. Would it make you feel better if I say something I'd like first?"

Emma's stomach was twisting but she nodded. She wanted to know. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, maybe Snow wouldn't react badly but in her experience normally everybody had a line.

"Please?"

It could have been the way she was fidgeting or just an impulse on Snow's part but to her surprise she found herself being kissed lightly instead of getting an answer. It settled some of the butterflies, her hands stilling against Snow's.

The smile Snow held when she pulled back proved she had done it to settle her and it made Emma blush again.

"It goes along with your thought of firsts. I've thought about it before and I think it would be a lot of fun. I want to take that lovely leather harness from your toybox we haven't had time to use yet, " Snow's voice was low and sultry and Emma couldn't help but shiver, "wearing it myself of course. I'd want you on Daddy's lap, facing me with his cock in your ass, legs spread so I can fuck your pretty little pussy. You'd be held between us, warm and close and full, riding both our cocks. What do you think of that?"

Emma was almost certain she'd had an aneurysm, unable to think as a surge of lust left her slightly dizzy.

She hadn't thought of that before, not at all. The idea of Charming fucking her ass at all was a new one so that idea... she swallowed hard and nodded, "I like that."

"Good." Snow kissed her again, this time with more heat as she lingered longer. "Now, tell Mommy what you want."

Emma squirmed in place, thighs clenching as she attempted to ignore the ache between her legs. "I like when you two take charge. When you tell me what to do. A-and I liked when you spanked me."

"I think we all liked when I spanked you." Snow's voice betrayed her own lust, her free hand rubbing circles on the side of Emma's thighs. "So you want us to do that more?"

"Y-yes." Emma nodded fervently, "and sometimes I want... I mean I like – er _would_ like... I uh. I like nursing." It came out in a rush she couldn't stop and she waited instinctively for harsh words or disgust. It was enough to be sleeping with them, to call them 'mommy' and 'daddy' but wanting something that strange had to be crossing a line. "N-not like with milk," she said quickly, though she had thought about the idea before when she was younger, "just in general. Not even when we're having sex just... I'm sorry."

Emma went to move away again but Snow tugged her back down onto her lap, arms encircling her, lips brushing against her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you've done nothing wrong." Snow's voice was soft again and Emma wasn't sure how she felt, unable to tell when her pulse was pounding in her ears. "Do you remember what I told you the first time we had sex?"

"No."

"I said you could touch me as much as you liked." Snow's hand slipped under her shirt, continuing the soft circles skin on skin.

"That's just during sex." Emma mumbled, recalling the words that had been repeated to her quite often their first few times.

"No, it isn't." Snow disagreed, pressing a kiss to Emma's neck where she knew the mark from Charming stood prominent again pale skin. "It's for any time. If you want a hug you can have one. If you want a kiss you can kiss me. If you want to hold my hand you can. And if you want to nurse? All you have to do is ask me."

_'Ask me'._

That wasn't rejection.

That was... acceptance?

Emma felt tension bleeding out of her muscles, "R-really?"

"Yes, really." Snow kissed her cheek, nuzzling the spot, "I don't mind that want in the least. In fact I really like it."

"You do?" Emma risked a look back to Snow, trying to analyse if she were lying or not. Sweet smile, concerned but open look. She didn't look upset, like she was hiding something.

She didn't look mad.

"Do I like my baby girl cuddled up with me, close and safe while she suckles like Mommy's baby is supposed to do?" Snow ran her fingers through Emma's hair, brushing it away from her face and stealing a kiss. "I would have suggested it myself if you hadn't brought it up in the next week or so."

"You don't think I'm a freak?" Emma questioned timidly, barely meeting Snow's eyes.

"No, Emma, I don't. Not in the least. Come here," Snow sat up against the arm of the couch, adjusting Emma so she sat straddling Snow's lap facing her. "I love you more than anything. Nothing could ever make that change, nothing you could want would ever make me think badly of you. Understand?"

No, she didn't understand, not really. Couldn't comprehend how Snow didn't find her weird and didn't find something wrong with her wants.

But she believed Snow didn't think badly.

"Yeah," Emma answered for simplicity. "Can I have a kiss?" She mumbled the question after a several seconds of silence.

"Whenever you like."

She wasn't sure if she was addicted to Snow or if her fixation was that extreme but all it took was the touch of Snow's lips on hers to make the anxiety start fading away again.

When Snow's tongue brushed against hers all the arousal from their conversation came flooding back making her moan into the kiss, hips rocking against Snow's without thinking.

Snow didn't break the kiss, didn't pull away from her but she could feel her reach up, Snow's hands working on the button of Emma's jeans and yanking the zipper down.

Emma gasped against Snow at the first touch of Snow's fingertips against her aching clit but Snow pulled her back into another kiss, keeping her more than occupied and distracted, the tongue in her mouth working against her just as badly as the fingertips tracing her clit were.

It didn't take much to get her off, a minute or two at best and it made her flush with embarrassment again.

"Sorry," She murmured against Snow's lips.

"Why?"

"I... sorry." she repeated.

Snow just smiled and kissed her again. "So about your thoughts. I have an idea."

"Already?" Emma nearly squeaked.

"Friday afternoon Regina's picking Henry up straight from school, we have a weekend all to ourselves again. So how about we send Charming off Friday night for a boy's night and you and I can see about your want. Just fingers," Snow slid one hand from Emma's back down to cup her ass and that time Emma did squeak, "And if you like that and still want to try, I can have a girls day with Red on Saturday and let you two have time alone."

"You don't want to be there?" Emma asked nervously, fingers toying with Snow's hair.

"I think that's a first just for you two," Snow kissed her lightly, "I can be there if you really want, but I think a little one on one time wouldn't hurt."

"Okay." Emma smiled. "Um, about firsts?"

"Yes?"

"My toybox," Emma nearly laughed at the term now that she was more relaxed, "I've used the stuff in it."

"I guessed." Snow said dryly making Emma laugh for real.

"I mean I've used everything on myself or used it on others but I've never let anyone use anything on me."

"Never?"

Emma shook her head, "No. Do you want to after... well, as a first?"

The growl of lust and the kiss Snow dragged her into was answer enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A weak chapter, I know, but I think it needed to be done.


	22. friday fantasies pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Fantasy discussion, do's and don'ts, Daddy!Kink, D/S themes (possibly), exposure, undressing, station sex, unprotected sex, mess, creampie eating (again, better term fandoms?), caretaking ]

"So any special weekend plans?" Emma asked, watching Henry wolf down his breakfast like he were starving. Maybe it was a growth spurt. Fifth graders were prone to those, weren't they? The idea of her kid growing up more than he was gave her a twinge of sadness but she ignored it.

"Movie marathon!" Henry said excitedly around a mouthful of eggs.

Snow made a face, handing him a napkin that he took sheepishly, wiping his mouth and giving her a little grin. "So you two have new movies?"

"No. But we do have a 360 hooked up to a giant HD tv and netflix," Henry nearly bounced in his seat, "And junk food."

"Regina allows junk food?" Snow looked amused at that concept.

"Home made french fries are awesome." Henry declared, "Same for baked goods."

"We're going to get you back ten pounds heavier." Charming laughed, "And with no regret huh?"

"Not an ounce." Henry agreed, "You'd do it too. You know, if your weekends weren't boring."

"Hey, who said our weekends are boring?" Snow began clearing plates and Emma stood quickly to help her out.

"Yeah!" Charming winked at Emma and she could feel her face begin to heat up. "I mean it's not like we lay around and lament you being gone the whole time. There's coffee breaks and occasionally games. I'm going out tonight! That's not boring."

Henry rolled his eyes, "Uh huh, sure."

"Seriously!" Emma could see Charming sulking, "We may go wild and order a pizza."

"Is he upset Henry thinks we're boring when he's not here or is he just whining for the sake of whining?" Emma asked, setting plates in the sink.

"Whining to whine." Snow assured her, "Because he's just a big kid at heart."

"Oh. A netflix weekend doesn't sound dull," Emma admitted, leaning against Snow without thinking as Charming teased Henry in a mock argument with no winners.

"No?" Snow wrapped her arm around Emma's waist, fingers sliding under her top just enough that her hand cupped Emma's bare side.

"I like cuddling up watching movies." Since Henry couldn't see them over the island counter she covered Snow's hand with her own, "Like just being with you guys."

"Maybe next time he has a weekend with Regina we can have time just us watching movies." Snow mused, "Or even next weekend but..."

"We'd have to watch ourselves. I know." Emma nodded, "Maybe on our weekend so I can lay with both of you without him asking questions. I'm not... I can't let him know."

"I know, baby." Snow smiled at her, "Next time he's with Regina. We already have plans for this weekend, don't we?"

Emma's stomach flipped at the reminder and she nodded, biting her lip, "Yes! I mean yeah, we do."

Snow laughed quietly at her excitement, "But next time."

"Next time."

"Mom!" Henry whined loudly, "Tell Gramps that Disney is better than Pixar?"

Emma nearly pulled away from Snow but Snow stroked her side calmingly, keeping her in place. "Sorry, kid. I'm a Dreamworks fan."

* * *

"So since I'm having a boys night out do I get to ask what I'm being kicked out for?"

Charming's question made Emma squirm, "You're not being kicked out. It's just a girls night in."

"You've had girls nights in before," Charming pointed out, pulling Emma onto his lap and spinning his desk chair a little to make her smile, "I didn't have to leave for those."

"You don't have to leave," Emma replied nervously. He couldn't feel like she were making him leave, right? She'd been shoved aside and kicked out enough times to know what it felt like to be unwanted, she hadn't meant to do that to him. "Y-you can stay but--"

"Hey, it's okay," Charming encircled her waist with his arms and kissed the corner of her mouth, nuzzling her cheek, "I know I don't really have to. I could stay if I really wanted but you two do deserve some alone time. I'm just teasing."

Emma nodded, covering his hands with hers and turning her head to kiss him.

"But seriously," Charming smiled against her lips and pulled back after a moment, "Do I get to know?"

"Maybe. Later," Emma replied, looking away so he couldn't see her cheeks turning pink.

"But for now it's a secret," Charming nodded, "Fine, fine, I can live with that. I'm sure whatever you two get up to can't compare to the fantasy images up here," He grinned and tapped his temple with his finger.

"You have fantasies?" Emma stood and rearranged so she could straddle his lap and look him in the eyes.

"Everyone has fantasies." Charming wrapped his arms around her again, hands resting on her ass to keep her from falling backwards, "I know you do."

Emma winced, "Snow told you?" Her heart was racing and it made her insides cold to think that maybe he knew everything already.

"She told me you two talked," Charming answered, "And that there were boundaries set and some wants discussed but she didn't tell me any of it."

Instantly she relaxed, "Just that we talked?"

"Just that you talked." Charming nodded, "But she did tell me we should probably have our own talk. Anything we should talk about?"

"Like what?" Emma squirmed on his lap, linking her hands behind his head so her arms rested on his shoulders.

"Any wants or desires, fantasies that aren't being fulfilled yet?" He sounded almost like he were talking about the weather, as calm and cool as he was. Not even a hint of discomfort or a blush.

"Do you have any?" Emma dodged the question.

He raised an eyebrow but allowed it apparently, "Wants, desires or fantasies that we haven't already done?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to see some of those toys of yours in action," Charming told her with a grin, "And I'm a big fan of sex in public places. The cruiser, the station, up against the wall behind the diner." He trailled off and she squirmed again at the thought of being somewhere they could be caught, partially with desire but also with fear at what would happen. "And maybe, if you'd let me one day," Charming squeezed her ass with his hands, making her jump and pulling her closer to him, "I'd love to fuck your ass. However," He said quickly when she felt her face turning pink, "We won't do that unless you want me too."

Emma just nodded, afraid to out her plan. "Any... any 'no's' from you?" she asked instead, "Snow said you hadn't said any yet."

"Anything I don't want and I won't do? Hmm," Charming relaxed his hands, stroking her absently with his thumbs, "I haven't really encountered anything I really felt like I had to say 'no' to yet I guess. I'm not a giant fan of pain, if that counts." Charming smiled, "Or well any more pain than Snow's palm can bring on."

"She's pulled you across her lap too?" Emma asked in surprise.

"How do you think I know how she reacts to jealousy?" Charming laughed, "She doesn't mind the favour being returned, either. Just for future reference."

Emma's mind was so preoccupied by the images Charming's words had conjured up in her mind that she almost missed his next question.

"Anything that is a definite 'no' for you that I should know about?"

"I... no." She said quietly, looking down at her lap. The answer was purely reflex and she knew he knew she was lying.

"Emma," Charming cupped her face with his palm but didn't make her move, "I will never make you do anything you don't want to do. I will never knowingly or willingly hurt you. If you tell me 'no' or not to do something I won't do it. I promise."

"Really?" Emma hated how tiny her voice sounded. Hated herself for being scared. Hated everyone in her past that had led to her immediate reactions to anything like this.

Hated herself for getting that way in the first place.

"Yes." Charming stroked her cheek with his thumb, "That's not to say I won't whine a bit and try to find a way to make a fantasy more palatable to both of us if you're nervous about it, but if you say 'no' I'm not going to go through with it."

The image of him negotiating made her smile and she looked up at him, "I don't... I don't like kissing people who've been drinking. Or - or having sex with them. Wine's okay but not other things.”

She cringed as she said it, expecting laughter for how stupid that was or even scorn but when she risked a glance at his face all she saw was contemplation.

"Scent or taste?" He asked finally, voice serious.

"What?"

"Is it the scent or the taste that bothers you?" Charming elaborated, "If it's the taste I can just brush my teeth like normal before I come to bed. If it's the scent I'll drag my drunken self into a shower first."

"Both." Emma said after a moment, "Too many bad memories."

Charming nodded, "Okay." He looked like he wanted to say something and she could see a flicker of something like anger in his face but it disappeared so fast she couldn't be sure. "Just so you know I can't guarantee I won't come to bed smelling like your shampoo because my drunk self can't figure out which bottle is mine."

"Are you just planning to drink until you black out?" Emma questioned, a little nervous at the idea.

"No," Charming shook his head and smiled again, "But since I'm being dragged to a bar by the Dwarves who think it's hilarious to get me trashed I'm planning for the worst."

"They think it's funny?"

"Drunk me likes to sing," Charming confided in her as if it were a terrible secret, "And is a bit overly affectionate. Everyone is my best friend, needs a hug and kisses are the best things ever. After I brush my teeth and shower," He added, settling her nerves more. "Anything else?"

"I like being told what to do by you two," Emma rubbed her hands together nervously, "And I like Snow spanking me and I like nursing. I-is that okay?" She asked, watching him anxiously.

"What you like? What you like is always okay, Emma," Charming leaned forward and kissed her lightly, "I wouldn't tell you otherwise."

"Even nursing? You're okay with that?" Emma asked. Even if Snow was, Charming wouldn't be, would he?

Everyone had a line.

"I think it's wonderful." Charming told her, "I think if that's what you like then it's perfectly fine, and a bit sexy... but even if I weren't okay with it - though I am! - it doesn't matter, because that's between you and Mommy. It doesn't involve me."

"It doesn't?"

"Not my breasts," Charming teased, "Though I have laid claim to them repeatedly and left marks there."

Emma laughed, feeling better, "Don't I have more claim than you do? Technically."

"I'll share," Charming allowed, "but only because you're my princess." He moved his hands to her hips, fingers touching bare skin when her shirt inched upwards. "Now, those are likes and wants, but what about real fantasies?"

"What do you mean?" Emma attempted to derail his train of thought by toying with the buttons of his shirt, undoing a few so she could slip her hand underneath and press it against the warm skin where she could feel his heart beating beneath her palm.

"Everyone has fantasies," Charming repeated his earlier statement, "I told you two of mine. Want to tell me any of yours?"

She'd told Snow one, how hard could it be to force herself to tell Charming one? He'd already proven he wouldn't laugh even if others had in the past.

He and Snow didn't laugh or comment or make her feel stupid for something.

Even if somehow they both managed to reduce her to a blushing mess while they remained cool and collected.

"I like going down on you, and Snow." Emma mumbled, undoing more buttons on Charming's shirt and ghosting her fingers over his bare stomach, surprised he didn't stop her.

"Yeah?" Charming smiled but it wasn't mockingly. "I like when you do it. I'm pretty sure Snow's a big fan as well." In response to her wandering hands he shrugged his shoulders, letting his shirt part more and allowing her to tug it lose from where he'd tucked it in, never once protesting.

"I wanna do both of you." Emma ducked her head, distracting herself from embarrassment and pressing a kiss to the scars that marred his shoulder.

"You do." Charming ran his hand under her shirt and up her back, fingers tickling against her skin.

"At the same time." Emma nearly whispered the words. She turned her head and pressed a kiss to his pulse point when she heard him inhale sharply. She could feel how that idea affected him even through her jeans and somehow that made her more embarrassed.

"Yeah?" Charming's voice was thicker, deeper all the sudden and he held her closer. "With me inside Snow?"

Emma made a noise of agreement, nipping and sucking at the skin of his throat, one hand holding the back of his neck gently to keep him there.

"Mommy on my lap," Charming switched his words and her stomach flipped again, "spread for you. On the edge of the bed, maybe on the couch, wherever you can get the most access." As he spoke his other hand moved, trailing up her side from her hips to cup her breast through her bra. "Is that what you'd want?"

The way she wriggled against him should have been enough of an answer but he didn't say anything so she made herself stop and pull away from his throat. The red mark she'd left didn't quite compare to what he'd left on her but she was sure by the end of the weekend she'd have a mark he'd be just as embarrassed by.

"Yeah," Emma nodded, letting him tug her shirt off an over her head, draping it across the desk. She was almost certain they'd locked the door to the station but she couldn't bring herself to care enough to go check, not once he had her bra unclipped and quickly tossed aside with her shirt. "That's what I want."

"I don't have a single problem with that." Charming's eyes were dark with lust when he met her eyes, hands palming her breasts. "And I'm more than sure Mommy will love it too. Whenever you want that, princess, just ask." Charming dipped his head, swiping his tongue across her nipple, one hand covering her ass again to keep her balanced. "Is that all you want?"

Emma groaned and clutched his head to her when he captured her nipple in his mouth, suckling hungrily. "I just want you." Emma said when she could manage words.

"Just me?" Charming switched breasts but continued toying with the other, fingers pinching and tugging and drawing noises from her that she tried hard to stop.

"A-and Mommy." Emma corrected, fingers knotting in his hair when he worried at her with his teeth. "Please, Daddy. Need you!"

He let her go with a popping noise, swiping his tongue against her again, "Where do you need me?"

"Inside me. Please, Daddy?"

"Up." He ordered, tapping her thigh with his hand. When she whined he did it again, "Now, Emma."

The tone made her shiver and she stood quickly, stumbling off balance until he grabbed her around the waist to centre her, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to the bare skin of her stomach without leaving his seat.

"Daddy?"

"Where inside do you want me?" Charming reached down and unzipped the sides of her boots, making her step out of them to stand in just her socks on the cold tile.

"Inside." Emma shivered, wrapping her arms around her self unsure of what he was doing but not unsure enough to stop him yet. She trusted him.

"Inside where?" he smirked up at her, undoing the button on her jeans and unzipping them. He slowly eased them down around her hips and lower, his hands brushing over each new bared inch of flesh. "Inside your mouth," He let her jeans drop around her ankles and lifted his hand, stroking her with two fingers through the thin material of her panties, "or your pussy?"

Emma grabbed his hand, pushing it into her harder, "Here."

"'Here'?" Charming repeated, drawing circles against her through the cloth.

"Please, Daddy?" Emma whimpered, shivering again.

"Are you cold, princess?" Charming asked, fingers dipping under the cloth just barely before pulling out again.

"Uh-huh." Emma crossed her arms over her chest again, unsure if she were cold from the cool air of the station or if it was just from the situation she was in, bare and submitting without any idea where he was leading to.

Charming shrugged out of his shirt and held it up to her, "Put this on."

"Daddy?"

"On," Charming repeated, watching her until she pulled it on as told.

The cuffs of the sleeves passed her fingers by far and it hung on her making her feel oddly enough like a child playing in daddy's clothes. But it was warm and soft and smelled like him, skimming mid thigh and open enough in the front that she was still mostly bare but only to him, not to the entire room anymore.

"Pretty girl," Charming gave a light tug to the ends of the shirt, pulling her close. He pressed a kiss to her sternum and stood, slipping his arms inside the shirt and holding her close so she was held tightly against his own bare chest, "C'mon."

She felt the nerves return again when he moved, taking her hand in his and leading her away from his desk. "Daddy?" she wasn't sure where he wanted her.

The way he moved was to her office but also the front door of the station and a few other rooms. Rooms you had to pass the glass doors to get to. She trusted him but he had said just minutes ago he liked having sex places people could possibly find them.

Didn't he say he'd ask first?

"Your office," Charming picked her up and kissed her lightly, "Now has a perfectly lovely loveseat I'd rather continue this on. Especially if my babygirl is getting cold."

Right. He'd ask.

He wasn't like others she'd slept with.

She let him carry her the short distance, surprised when he gently deposited her on the loveseat.

It was a second hand thing, soft and just big enough for them to play on comfortably without risking anyone falling off or injury. But it worked and it had come in handy a time or two.

Charming shut the door behind them, locking it and double checking the other door's lock along with the blinds - for her sake she knew, to calm her nerves like he did every time -before returning to her side.

Kneeling over her he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers as his fingers returned to between her legs again, keeping up the light teasing.

"You good?" Charming asked quietly, lips brushing against hers.

"Yes," Emma smiled up at him, warmer already. "Please? I want you."

"Yeah?" He sat back, hooking his fingers around the waistband of her panties and tugging them down over her hips and off. "You want me inside you?" he asked, undoing his own belt buckle and unfastening his jeans, "You want your Daddy's dick?"

"Please," Emma whimpered, hips shifting restlessly as he freed himself, shoving his jeans and underwear only as far down as he had to, "I need you inside me. Please, Daddy?"

Charming groaned, grabbing her hips and pulling her to him, "Since you asked so nicely."

She bit her lip to stop the moan when he slid into her slowly, stopping only when his hips were pressed against hers.

God she loved the sensation. She'd always loved him inside her, how full he made her fill, how loved, but it was just so different without a barrier between them. Just so much...  _more_  than it had been before.

There was no stopping the moan when he started moving inside her, setting a slow rhythm that had her digging her nails into the loveseat.

"What did Mommy tell you about biting your lip?" Charming leaned over her, skimming her lips with his.

"Substitutes," Emma wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him close and kissed him back with fervour.

A kiss that was only broken when he slipped his arms under her borrowed shirt and underneath her, hands grasping her shoulders so they were pressed together again and each thrust made his chest rub achingly against her own.

"There's a good girl," Charming nipped at her lip, speeding up his thrusts and pushing her closer to the edge.

"Daddy! I-I need--" She gasped when he gave a particularly hard thrust, losing her words.

"What do you need, princess?" Charming kissed her cheek, her jaw, trailing kisses downwards against her neck.

"Harder," She begged, pushing up into him to meet each thrust, "Please, Daddy?"

He complied with gusto, thankfully silencing her with his own mouth when she found herself unable to keep herself quiet, each gasp and moan echoing in the otherwise silent room.

"Daddy!" She tore her mouth away from his, gasping for air as she came, clenching around him and digging her nails into his shoulders.

She was still shaking, muscles tense when he grunted his own release, face buried against her neck.

Emma ran her fingers through his hair, trying to ground herself and settle her breathing as he caught his own breath, laying carefully with his weight held up by his arms as always, careful not to put to much weight on her no matter what she said.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when he finally sat up, withdrawing himself from her that Emma realized he'd cum inside her.

"What's that face for, beautiful?" Charming teased, tracing his nails on the inside of her thighs.

While she loved him cumming inside of her when she was home and could easily clean up or where Snow was always willing to help her out in getting clean again, it was different at the station.

At the station she was stuck either trying to locate tissues somewhere, taking a shower in the station's curtainless shower – somewhere that often led to more sex and having to explain both of them with wet hair – or staying a sticky mess throughout the day feeling disgusting.

"Now I gotta shower," Emma pouted, "You should warn me."

"But you look so pretty like this," Charming proclaimed, keeping her legs spread with his own and staring down at her.

"But now I have to find a way to clean up or feel gross," Emma countered with a blush.

"Ah, picky princesses," Charming clicked his tongue and righted his underwear, tucking himself away again, "Always so intent on cleanliness."

She sat up a little and pouted again, "It's not so fun afterwards."

"I disagree." Charming shifted and mock sighed, "But I guess if you insist, I'll help you clean up."

Emma didn't have time to ask 'how' before he'd moved, kneeling on the floor and grabbing her thighs to turn her to him.

She let out a very undignified squeak at the first brush of his tongue against her still sensitive cunt.

That was one thing for Snow, but  _Charming_? How was he not squeamish and grumbling like other men about that?

About anything related to tasting himself?

He dove in with as much enthusiasm as Snow did, suckling on her clit between swipes of his tongue against her entrance, sucking and licking, tongue dipping inside of her until she was wriggling, breath coming in heavy panting she couldn't help.

Charming hooked his hands under her knees, pulling her closer and lifting her legs to rest on his shoulders leaving her spread and laying back, fighting to keep any noises inside.

A battle she was losing as he managed to bring her closer and closer to the edge again with each touch of his mouth against her skin.

"Daddy," She whimpered, fingers tugging at his hair when he plunged his tongue inside her, twisting and lapping away his cum and her own.

He didn't stop once she was 'clean' again, instead he captured her clit in his mouth, worrying it with his teeth and sucking hard until she came again so hard she was sure she saw stars.

"There," Charming proclaimed, getting her settled back on the loveseat again, "All clean." He pressed a kiss to her lips that she responded to sleepily, her whole body feeling heavy as her eyes tried to close on their own.

She felt him move her legs, felt him tugging her panties back on and into place from where he'd dropped them but had a hard time helping him get them back on. She was fighting sleep, trying to sit up and move to stop it but it was a struggle.

"Relax," Charming told her, pushing her back down gently and sitting on the edge of the couch, "Rest a while."

"I have work." Emma mumbled drowsily, trying to keep her eyes open.

"I can do it on my own," Charming said, voice low as he rubbed soothing circles on her belly with his palm. "Sleep."

"'s not nice to make you do it all."

"If I need you I'll come get you." She felt Charming tug the quilt off the back of the loveseat, tucking it around her before slipping his hand back underneath, rubbing her belly again in a soothing gesture more fit for a toddler than an adult. A gesture that was making it harder to resist sleep.

Emma nodded, "Not long, 'kay?"

"If you're not awake I'll wake you up when it's time to go home," Charming promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Sleep."

He was humming softly when she finally drifted off, still snuggled in his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AN: Got a bit too long, had to cut this chapter into halves after just over 4000 words. Charming just insisted on having his own chapter where I hadn't expected one. Next is Snow/Emma as promised last chapter ;) ]


	23. Friday fantasies pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Mommy!Kink, D/S, oral, breast play, rimming, anal play, toys, edging, biting, suckling/nursing, stocking fetish]

"What, no wine?" Emma couldn't help but tease, finding Snow laying back across the bed, hands laced over her stomach when she left the bathroom, "No candles, no romance?"

She'd followed Snow's instructions, showered and took longer than normal to brush her hair out to settle her nerves. Long enough she'd even braided her hair before donning Snow's robe instead of bothering to get dressed.

Snow smiled as she sat up, extending her hand to Emma, "Well, I would have had wine but Charming shared that 'no' with me."

Emma blushed, "He did?" When the hell did the two of them find the time to talk like they did? She didn't take long enough showers for them to be having long discussions and Charming had left before she got in the shower.

Were they telepathic or something?

"Mhmm, and a few other details he was sure you wouldn't mind being shared," Snow leaned forward and kissed Emma when she sat down next to her. "Though I have a question."

"What's that?" Emma laced her fingers in Snow's, focusing on Snow instead of her nerves.

"How long has the alcohol thing been a 'no'?" Snow inquired. She rubbed her thumb across the tattoo on Emma's wrist and looked concerned enough it worried Emma for a moment.

"Awhile. Why?"

"Last girls night out, with Red and Ella, we were drinking." Snow squeezed Emma's hand, "And we had sex in the bathroom. Why didn't you tell me that was a 'no'?"

"It wasn't," Emma said quickly, "I mean it is but it's not. You were drinking those girly fruity drinks that you can't really smell the alcohol of and you hadn't been drinking much yet. It wasn't bad, I would have told you."

"We had sex at home too." Snow pointed out and Emma realized she was feeling guilty. She felt oddly warmed by that. The thought Snow had looked back on her actions and wanted to fix something, even if in Emma's mind she hadn't done anything wrong.

"After a shower and cocoa and Charming playing mother hen." Emma smiled, "It was okay. If it wasn't okay I would have told you. I promise."

Snow nodded, "Okay. Next time I guarantee some girly, fruity wine then... Do you want to talk about why that's a no?"

"Not really," Emma shook her head, "I'd rather just be with you. If that's okay." She didn't want to ruin what mood there was currently. Didn't want to put off what she'd been waiting days for.

"Of course it's okay," Snow cupped Emma's face, stroking Emma's cheek gently. "You never have to explain why something is a no, just that it is. But I'm always here if you do want to talk."

Emma smiled and kissed her in response. It was strange to know someone was there for you no matter what, that they wouldn't judge or use what you said against them. With anyone else she wouldn't have believed it, but somehow Snow and Charming she found herself trusting in, no matter what.

Snow didn't press the matter, kissing Emma back instead, tracing her bottom lip with her tongue until Emma parted her lips for her, willingly giving over control to Snow.

It settled her nerves even more, letting Snow take charge of the situation, letting her lead and set the pace.

Emma squirmed in place, leaning into Snow's touch when she slipped her hand under the loosely tied robe, fingers trailing over soft sensitive skin.

Snow cupped her breast, tracing the tip of her thumbnail over her nipple until she squirmed again making Snow smile.

"Tickle?" Snow asked, repeating the action. She tugged the belt of Emma's borrowed robe free and Emma immediately moved to help her part it.

"Feels good," Emma corrected, slipping her arms out of the robe, only slightly embarrassed to be the only naked one. "Different."

"Good." Snow smiled and kissed her, palm on the back of Emma's neck holding her to her. "Lay back, baby."

"Can I touch you?" Emma asked nervously. She wasn't sure if afterwards Snow would let her touch her. Sometimes she'd end up sleepy and wanting to cuddle, tired enough that Snow would laugh and cuddle her close, telling her to sleep instead of letting her return the favour. Not that she was able to press it often, too sleepy to do other than told.

"How do you want to touch me?" Snow removed her hand, letting her nails tickle Emma's neck when she pulled away.

She moved just out of Emma's reach, standing from the bed but Emma didn't protest when immediately afterwards Snow's hands went to the bottom of her t-shirt and she stripped it off over her head, letting it drop to the floor.

"How do you want to touch me?" Snow repeated and Emma forced her eyes away from Snow's bare chest.

"I want to taste you," Emma swallowed hard, fingers clenching and unclenching nervously. But this was a good kind of nervous, that same butterflies in her stomach that normally came with Snow taking full control, with her being teased.

"Oh?" Snow unclipped her skirt and let it drop as well, pooling around her ankles. "Where do you want to taste?"

"Everywhere." Emma breathed, eyes fixed on Snow's legs, where sheer black stockings met the pale skin of her thighs. That had to be one of the silliest things she'd ever found herself turned on by.

Honestly, it was just an article of clothing so why did the sight of Snow in stockings that clung to her like smoke make her mouth dry?

"Everywhere?" Snow smirked, tugging her panties down and letting them drop but not touching the stockings.

Emma whimpered when Snow stepped forward again, one knee resting between her legs as Snow leaned against the bed. "Yes, Mommy." She couldn't resist leaning up, capturing Snow's nipple between her lips when she leaned over her.

"I think we can manage that." Snow stroked Emma's hair and held her close, not pulling away at first.

When she finally did move, Emma whined, hands on Snow's hips trying to draw her close again.

"That's not where I want your mouth," Snow traced Emma's lips with the pad of her thumb, gifting Emma with a brilliant smile when she opened her lips, tongue flicking out against Snow's thumb. "Don't you have better ideas?"

Yes, oh yes she did.

Emma nodded hurriedly, "Lay down? Please, Mommy," She added as an after though, giving Snow her best pout.

Snow laughed and kissed her again but obeyed, stepping away from Emma and stretching out across the bed so her feet just barely dangled off the side. "Happy?"

"Mostly." Emma grabbed her robe from the bed, letting it drop on the floor next to it. She knelt down onto the soft material and grabbed Snow's legs, giving a slight tug in question for Snow to move. "Please," Emma half whined when Snow quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Since you asked politely." Snow let Emma move her and Emma could see her trying not to smile when Emma rubbed her face against the soft silk of Snow's stockings.

"How many pairs of these do you own?" Emma muttered, giving a lick to the skin of Snow's thigh where silk met flesh.

"Way more than I owned before I started sleeping with you." Snow replied, giving a light tug to Emma's braid.

"Why?" Emma looked up at her, baffled at how those two things coincided.

"Because you like them." Snow said simply, "so does your Daddy."

Emma grinned, warming inside at Snow's words. Snow'd gone out of her way to change something like that just because she liked it. That was a new one in her books.

She hooked one of Snow's legs over her shoulder like Charming had done to her earlier and traced one fingertip lightly over Snow's already soaked slit. She repeated the motion with just the tip of her tongue, squirming in place at the moan it brought from Snow.

"Don't tease me, sweetheart."

She shivered at the name and swiped her tongue across Snow again before delving inside.

She could never get enough of the way Snow tasted, the way she smelled and the all encompassing feeling of love she felt when she knelt between Snow's legs like this.

When Snow would moan and sigh and shift underneath her, hand holding hers or playing with Emma's hair, a litany of praise and love spilling from her lips with each touch of Emma's tongue against her cunt.

Sometimes Snow would let her continue until she wanted to stop, even after Snow had cum several times and was shaking, breathless and her fingers tangled in the bedsheets. Not because she wanted to cum again, though Emma knew that was a partial reason, but because Emma _liked_ doing it and Snow knew it.

"Right there, baby," Snow hand on the back of her head guided her, holding her in place as she suckled on Snow's clit, alternating between little sucks and heavy licks and worrying it with her teeth. "Gods, that's so good baby."

Snow moaned and rocked her hips up giving Emma more access which she took with glee.

Fingers splayed possessively over Snow's thigh Emma brought her other hand up to touch only to have it grabbed by Snow. She looked up questioningly at Snow when Snow kept hold of her hand, thumb rubbing the back of it.

"No using your hands," Snow  commanded and Emma felt a rush of moisture between her legs.

She squeezed Snow's hand with hers and tried to focus on what she'd been allowed to do.

Emma dipped her head, licking and sucking softly at Snow's folds, working her way downwards to probe at her entrance, tongue barely dipping inside it.

Snow inhaled sharply, hips rocking up against Emma's mouth again, "Keep going, right there."

She swirled her tongue around Snow's entrance, collecting and lapping up the moisture there before dipping her tongue inside again, this time thrusting and curling as much as she could manage with Snow writhing beneath her.

She moved instinctively to use her fingers but Snow didn't let go. A look up towards her mother and Emma found herself being watched closely, lust mixing with a little grin that told her Snow was clearly liking being in control over her.

A grin that made Emma's hips rock and made her want to reach down between her own legs but she couldn't.

She doubled her efforts, twisting her tongue inside Snow, nipping at her skin just enough to get lovely moans from Snow, sucking hard on her clit until she was rewarded with her name being gasped  out loud and a rush of fluid that she lapped up eagerly.

"C'mere, baby."

Emma stood reluctantly and found herself being pulled down onto the bed next to Snow, her gasp of surprise swallowed by Snow's lips.

"Messy girl," Snow teased, wiping Emma's bottom lip with her thumb.

"Easier with fingers." Emma's words came out in a squeak, eyes fixed on Snow's mouth where she sucked her thumb to clean away the moisture she'd gathered.

"Mmm, but not as challenging." Snow sat up and gestured for Emma to move, "Lay back, head on the pillows."

Emma went to obey when Snow stood, freezing when she felt a different texture on the bed she hadn't noticed before. 

Snow had spread a towel out on the bed right at hip level where she'd told Emma to lay and fear hit her full force at the sight, thoughts of pain and blood and everything that could go wrong coming to mind first.

"Snow?"

Snow set something down on the bed and knelt over her, pressing a light kiss to her lips.

"This can be a lot of fun," Snow told her, kissing her again, "But unless you  **want** pain you need oils. Oils make things easy and fun, but they also make a mess. I'm not up for doing laundry tonight, how about you?"

When Snow kissed her again, lingering this time, Emma felt her anxiety slowly  disappear.

"Not... not for pain things?" Emma clarified, wrapping her arms around Snow's waist.

"If there's anything above 'discomfort' you're doing it wrong." Snow told her, hands trailing down the length of Emma's body, nails tickling at her sides down over her thighs. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded  determinedly.

She  made herself relax the rest of the way, sighing as Snow pressed a trail of kisses across her jaw, pausing to nip at her throat.

Snow settled herself back on her knees between Emma's legs, "My pretty girl." She bowed her head, dragging her tongue across Emma's nipple, drawing it into her mouth. The gentle suction paired with the teasing from Snow's tongue had Emma squirming, back arching pressing her breasts up towards Snow for more.

She gasped, clutching at Snow's head to keep her near when Snow tugged at her nipple with her teeth, soothing the good pain it brought with a swipe of her tongue.

"Mommy!"

"My beautiful girl," Snow corrected, giving the same treatment to her other breast. Snow's legs kept her from being able to close her own, the way she knelt over her keeping Emma from being able to get any pressure or touch against her aching clit, even if she wriggled.

"Do you like that?" Snow's fingertips ghosted over her slit refusing to grant her what she really needed.

"Uh huh," Emma nodded quickly, "Please, I need you."

"What do you need?" Snow asked, palm barely brushing over her clit as she slid her hand up to rest it over Emma's scar.

"Need to cum," Emma blushed, "Please, Mommy?"

"Not yet." Snow sat back on her heels, staring down at Emma with a look of lust and adoration that had Emma positively dripping, flushed with  embarrassment she couldn't explain. "Mommy has plans."

Emma's eyes darted to what Snow had left on the bed when she reached for it, eyes widening when she saw what she had.

The clear red capped bottle of lube she'd expected.

The little blue bullet  vibrator she didn't.

"Where did you get those?"

"I dug into your toy box." Snow said  mischievously , "Yes, that does mean I found the one that comes with a remote and yes I am making plans for it."

Emma swallowed hard, "Oh?"

Snow smiled, toying with the little  vibrator , "But for now this'll work."

"I thought we were sticking to fingers and- and mouths tonight?"

"That doesn't mean this can't go other interesting places." Snow patted Emma's thigh before she could respond, lost in thoughts about exactly what Snow was planning, "On your belly, baby."

"Why?" Emma frowned, already turning to the best of her ability with Snow there still.

"It'll be easier, especially for a first time."

"Easier?" Emma gasped and leaned forward, face buried in Snow's pillow when Snow leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Yes, easier." Snow placed a kiss behind her ear and down her neck again, her breasts brushing against Emma's back. "Should feel better too."

It was all she could do to keep from turning to kiss Snow, to whine and ask to touch again as Snow moved, trailing kisses down Emma's spine pausing to brush her lips over each mark or scar on Emma's skin.

"Mommy?" Emma shifted nervously when Snow pressed a kiss to the base of her spine, fingers trailing over the scars on her legs.

"You're okay, baby" Snow's voice was soothing, soft as the hands that stroked over her thighs, up and across her skin.

When Snow's hands drifted down, pushing at her inner thighs Emma spread her legs without thinking. She wrapped her arms around Snow's pillow in need to hold something, head laying against it as she inhaled the reassuring scent.

"Emma," Snow's voice sounded different for a moment, less Mommy and more Snow, drawing Emma's attention away from the fingers gently petting her slit where she was already soaked, "I need you to tell me the moment something becomes a 'no' or even a 'wait'. Understand?"

Emma nodded into the pillow, pushing backwards as much as she could into Snow's fingers.

"Do you understand?" Snow repeated, her voice firmer this time.

Emma swallowed at the tone that made her throb, "Yes, I understand."

"Good girl."

She nearly groaned at the sensation of Snow's hands on her, kneading and stroking. It didn't make her as aroused as she'd hoped but it didn't feel weird. It actually felt nice, especially paired with fingers that occasionally slipped down between her legs.

Emma moaned, hips lifting off the bed at the feel of Snow's lips where her ass met her thigh. Lips that trailed upwards followed by teeth just nipping at her skin. Each time she made a noise Snow would repeat her action, teeth scraping against pale flesh already marred in places from a belt.

She knew Snow was leaving a mark on her, a hickey only Charming would ever see, but she didn't care.

Not when it felt good, when Snow's fingers were teasing at her clit. Not when it felt like her mark was covering over old wounds long faded but done in anger.

She moaned, hips raising off the bed when Snow's teeth bit down on her cheek harder than a nip, hard enough it just started to hurt but just light enough that it felt good.

Snow's hands slipped under her hips when she moved, pressing a kiss to the mark she'd left, "Up a little, baby."

Emma let Snow move her, placing her so her knees were under her some, legs still spread slightly with her head on the pillow.

"Gods you're beautiful." Snow murmured, hands trailing down Emma's legs again, nails just teasing across sensitive skin making her squirm, blushing at the praise. "You are! My beautiful girl."

She heard the pop of a cap and tensed a little without meaning to, fingers clutching the pillow tightly.

"You're okay."

Snow's words made her think of parents consoling children who had fallen and scraped their knees,  bolstering them back up again to make them think it wasn't as bad as it looked. But it also made her smile to herself, loving the tone used, loving Snow's confidence in her.

Snow's fingers kneaded her thigh in a gentle massage as she leaned forward and pressed kisses against Emma's back again until she untensed again, relaxing for Snow.

"Good girl," Snow cooed the praise and she forced herself not to move at the feel of warm, slick fingers just pressing against her hole.

The scent of cherries from the uncapped bottle of lube was filling the air and it nudged at her mind. There was something important about that, something she should remember. It was a thought just out of reach that  eluded her grasp, her mind  preferring to focus on the two fingers rubbing the slick substance against her where she'd never let anyone touch.

Snow's other hand slipped between her legs, fingertips ghosting across her slit and stroking her clit too light to give her what she wanted.

"How's that, baby?" 

Snow's voice kept her focused as she felt just the tip of Snow's finger penetrate her.

"'s good." Emma nodded against the pillow making herself stay still so she didn't push back into the touch.

But something about that scent wouldn't let her relax fully, it was silly but she couldn't stop wondering what she was forgetting.

"Why cherries?" Emma mumbled the question.

"Why did I pick this bottle?" Snow said with a laugh that made Emma's stomach flutter with butterflies." I like cherries and a ccording to the bottle it tastes  the same as it smells . Should we test that information?"

The flutter became a stab of lust at the idea.

She didn't have time to agree and ask for Snow's attention before she felt something warm and wet pressing against her.

'Oh!'

She felt her face flushing so hot it was painful, flush spreading across her body with each flick of Snow's tongue against her.

It shouldn't feel that good, Emma thought desperately as she stifled moans against the pillow. Strange, yes, maybe awkward, but good?

How the hell could it feel that good?

Emma bit down on her lip, inhaling sharply when Snow paired a flick of her tongue with her fingers tugging at Emma's clit.

"Mommy!"

She couldn't help but squirm, desperately seeking more friction to help deal with the heat boiling inside of her as Snow slowly licked her open but Snow's fingers against her clit remained  tortuously light.

"Please, Mommy!" Emma begged, pushing backwards, head  buried in the pillow.

Snow laughed quietly against her skin, turning her head to nip at Emma's cheek again. " Definitely cherries," she told Emma with amusement, mouth being replaced by searching fingertips, "But my Emma tastes so much better.

Emma wriggled and whined in  disappointment when Snow's other hand left her again making sure she stayed on the edge of orgasm without relief.

"I need... Mommy, I need--" Emma whimpered when one slick finger pressed at her hole, the tip barely slipping inside.

"What do you need, baby?" Snow applied more of the lube generously, slowly working her finger into Emma.

"Need'a cum," Emma breathed out, trying to force herself to relax. Snow's finger felt good but it also was producing a slight burning sensation as her muscles tried to protest the penetration.

"Not yet." Snow told her. "How does that feel?"

"Good!"

"Just good?" Snow pressed a kiss against the mark she'd left on Emma's ass and Emma squirmed again.

"Feels different, Mommy." Emma admitted.

"A good different or a bad different?"

"Good." Emma answered, "Just burns a little."

"That's normal." Snow moved and Emma could feel something blunt pressing against her clit. "Tell me if it gets any more than just a little."

Emma realised what it was a few seconds later when Snow flipped the switch on the little vibrator and it started buzzing gently against her.

"Oh!" Emma's hips jerked down on their own accord into the little toy.

"Mommy should have gone into your toy box sooner," Snow's voice was just as tormenting as the too soft vibrations, "So many interesting things, so many pretty ways to see my Emma with them."

Snow increased the speed of it, trailing it back against soaked folds to push up inside Emma at the same time she pulled her finger nearly out, slipping both fingers back in up to the first knuckle.

Emma moaned low, fingers clenching the pillow tightly as even her toes curled at the sensation.

Why did that feel so good?

It made her hot inside not just from lust but from a bit of  embarrassment or maybe it was shame. There was something just wrong about this. No, not wrong.

_ Naughty _ .

It made her squirm and blush in it's own right. It didn't matter if it was 'normal' though, Snow had told her that. They had to focus on what was normal for them.

And maybe it wasn't so bad when it felt so good.

When Snow's fingers pressed in further Emma whimpered, turning her face into the pillow and biting her lip.

Both of Snow's hands stilled though she didn't remove her fingers or even switch off the bullet.

"Talk to me, baby," Snow coaxed, pressing a kiss against Emma's spine. "What did I tell you?"

"It's not... not a wait," Emma shook her head, peering back over her shoulder at Snow. "I... it's just different."

"Not a no or a wait?" Snow checked again, fingers twisting just enough to make Emma moan.

She shook her head, unable to vocalize her thoughts on the matter when Snow took her at her word, fingers pushing the rest of the way in.

"Look at you!" Snow's voice shone with pride and praise, "Stretched wide for Mommy, so warm and tight. So pretty. My  lovely  girl."

Emma flushed at the praise, "For Mommy."

"Yes, for Mommy. Always a good girl for Mommy."

Snow's fingers started to move slowly, aided by the oil. She went slow at first, letting Emma's body adjust to the unfamiliar movement but once Emma had relaxed, pushing back into her fingers to meet each thrust, she sped up, fingers twisting and scissoring inside her causing sensations that shot like electricity straight to her clit.

"Why does that feel so good?" Emma couldn't make Snow speed up, couldn't get the attention she needed on her clit so she was stuck squirming, breasts rubbing against the blanket beneath her.

"Lots and lots of nerves," Snow answered, "One of these days we're going to have ourselves a lesson about erogenous zones. A very hands on lesson."

She bit her lip at the image, closing her eyes when Snow matched each thrust of her fingers inside Emma with a stronger touch of the vibrator buzzing merrily inside her. When Snow twisted it, fingers guiding it forward to press against something inside her that sent her whole body shaking, Emma nearly cried.

She couldn't keep biting on her lip, she'd get in trouble for that but she needed  _ something _ . Substitutes were fantastic but Mommy's breasts weren't within reach and there was no one to kiss. But if she didn't stop she'd get in trouble.

Snow was already calling her 'baby', Emma thought nervously, shifting her grip on Snow's pillow so she could slip her thumb into her mouth, maybe... maybe she wouldn't make fun of her if she noticed how childish she was being.

Snow didn't say anything about it, fingers twisting and curving inside her somehow managing to press enough it pushed the vibrator harder forwards as Emma sucked hard on her thumb, muting noises and keeping her lip from bleeding.

"You've been so good for me today," Snow praised, pushing the bullet inside of her, fingers moving up to tease her clit. She gave it a tug, pinching with her knuckles enough that Emma gasped and her hips bucked desperately.

She was so close, she'd been so close for so long it was nearly painful but she couldn't cum.

Mommy hadn't told her she could.

"My good girl. Do you like being a good girl for your Mommy?"

Emma nodded quickly at the words, eyes wide as she tried to peer over her shoulder at Snow without removing her thumb from her mouth.

"Yeah?" Snow smiled and somehow it was reassuring, loving and a little feral all at once. "Be a good girl, Emma; come for Mommy."

She closed her eyes tightly, focusing on the sensations bombarding her. All it took though was Snow's fingers pinching and tugging at her clit once more to send her into orgasm, her entire body stiffening as she cried out.

With the bullet still inside her vibrating without mercy and Snow's fingers still thrusting inside her, Emma found herself stalled there, right over the edge in climax that just wouldn't end.

"Once more," Snow nipped the mark she'd left on Emma's skin, fingers of her other hand rubbing rough circles against her clit, "one more, baby."

"Can't!" Emma gasped out, fingers digging into the pillow so tight her fingers were turning white.

"Yes, you can," Snow insisted, that same pride and love in her voice that had been there before, "I know you can. One more, baby, for Mommy."

Her breath hitched then stopped for a moment as her body was wracked with waves of pleasure again so strong her vision nearly went black and she was left a little dizzy.

"Good girl."

Snow gently withdrew her fingers from Emma, an action that made her whimper in protest, and removed the little bullet, switching it off. She set it aside on the bed and Emma sighed feeling far too empty now.

"Mommy's so proud of you," Snow continued and Emma could feel her moving and after a moment felt the towel she'd been laying on before wiping her thighs and then upwards across the cleft of her ass, cleaning away excess lube and leaving her blushing pink again. "So very proud of her little girl." The towel was set aside as well and Snow's hands gently rubbing her hips indicated she was supposed to lay back down.

It didn't hurt, per se, but moving did make her ache a little, her hole nearly throbbing a little in protest but it didn't hurt.

Snow leaned forward, propping herself up on her forearms on either side of Emma, breasts pressing against her back as she nuzzled her neck, pressing kisses on occasion.

"Did you like that, baby?" Snow asked after a few minutes, once Emma's body had stopped shaking and she'd calmed again.

Emma nodded against the pillow, thumb back in her mouth again in need of something.

"Yes?" Snow kissed the back of her neck, "Was it as good as you thought?"

"Better," Emma mumbled around her thumb, forcing her eyes to open again so she could look back at Snow, her belly warming in a different way at the gentle smile on Snow's face.

"I'm glad. I'm going to go take a shower and brush my teeth real quick," Snow told her quietly, "You're more than welcome to come take one with me or you can wait for the morning."

Emma didn't trust herself to stand just yet, wasn't sure she wouldn't fall without support, so as much as she hated it she had to shake her head, "'morrow."

"Okay. I'll be right back, baby. Then we can go to bed."

Emma nodded into the pillow.

Once Snow had left Emma shifted, snuggling down into the pillow with her thumb in her mouth. She ached but in a good way mostly, but she felt empty as well now without anything inside her.

She didn't want to sleep yet, not until Snow was back and in with her but she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open as she listened to the shower running.

She was drifting by time she heard the shower turn off, heard Snow going about the rest of her night time routine.

Snow was humming to herself when she returned but Emma couldn't get her eyes to open to see her. She was sleepy and just couldn't make herself focus much longer.

Emma couldn't even find it in herself to protest when Snow's arm linked under her legs, content to let her do whatever she wanted while she was this sleepy.

But there was no touching, just the blanket underneath her being pulled down so she was left laying on the cool sheets. 

"Sleepy baby," Snow teased quietly and Emma was barely able to help when she felt Snow dressing her, tugging a pair of panties into place snugly and slipping a tank top on over her head, temporarily displacing her thumb from her mouth though she quickly replaced it.

Emma had about drifted off again when the bed dipped and Snow laid down next to her.

"Oh, sweet girl," Snow traced her lips where she was sucking on her thumb still and Emma nearly cringed, awaiting yelling. "C'mere. Mommy has something much better for you to suck on."

Emma fought to open her eyes, letting Snow pull her hand away from her mouth and pull her nearer.

"Tell... tell m' when I need to stop." Emma managed to whisper, face burning as Snow drew her close. She closed her eyes again, too sleepy to keep them open for long as she latched onto Snow's nipple, sucking it and as much as Snow's breast as she could into her mouth.

"Baby mine," Snow's voice was warm and sweet and just as quiet as Emma's, "You don't have to stop until you want to."

She fell asleep that way, cuddled close to her mommy, suckling as Snow hummed quietly some lullaby she didn't recognize.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Should I start adding kink warnings to the beginning of the chapters or to the summary tags? Let me know what you think and I'll change things if needed. Sorry for the wait, this one got away from me a little but hopefully it's okay and not a horrible chapter.
> 
> AN2: Christ that was a lot of kinks to add. If I missed any that you notice, let me know and I'll add those too!


	24. Saturday with Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Daddy!Kink, Oral, D/S themes, Anal]

"Uh-uh," Snow protested, pulling away from Charming, trying to stand from where he'd pulled her onto his lap. "I've got plans today and I'm already running late."

"Run a little later," Charming coaxed, hands slipping under her skirt and up her thighs.

"I'm not going to make Red wait forever because you've got an urge." Snow kissed him anyway before standing, batting his hands away playfully when he went to grab her again.

"It wouldn't be the first time she's been kept waiting."

Charming's teasing whine had Emma trying hard not to giggle as she watched.

"She'll know exactly why she was kept waiting," Snow scolded as she fixed her skirt, "And I will be lectured."

"I have a need," Charming's whine was so overly put on that Emma couldn't stop the giggles.

Snow looked towards her and smiled brightly, "There. Emma's out of the shower, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to lend your 'need' a hand. I've got plans with Red, I'll see you two later tonight."

It was almost stupid how much the kiss Snow blew towards Emma as she left made Emma smile.

"Abandoned, once more," Charming sighed, extending his hand towards Emma in invitation, "Whatever will we do?"

"Have fun on our own?" Emma suggested shyly, climbing onto his lap in Snow's place.

"Oh that I'm sure we can do." He leaned in to kiss her, hands on Emma's hips pulling her down so she rubbed against him and she could feel his 'need'. "But what fun shall we have?" he asked, slipping his hands underneath her shirt, resting against her bare sides, "That's the question."

Emma rolled her hips down against him, nearly giggling at his groan, "What fun do you want to have?" She pulled him into a kiss before he could answer, flicking her tongue against his lips until he parted them, letting her deepen the kiss.

She tried to settle her nerves, to work up the courage to vocalize her thoughts on what she'd been planning all week.

He groaned again, hands sliding further under her shirt, spread across her back keeping her pressed close to him.

"You know me," Charming answered when he finally broke the kiss to tug Emma's shirt off over her head, "I'm up for anything."

"Anything?" she ran her nails lightly across his scalp as he trailed kisses down her neck and across her breasts, capturing her nipple in his mouth. "Even something new?"

"Define 'new'," Charming grazed her nipple with his teeth, soothing it with a swipe of his tongue afterwards.

When he looked up to meet her eyes she swallowed nervously, fingers lacing behind his neck, "Something we haven't done before... that I haven't done before."

"Oh? And what would that 'something' be?"

"What you suggested yesterday." Emma's stomach felt like it was filling with butterflies but she didn't move or pull away from lips still pressing open mouthed kisses across her chest.

"What I suggested yesterday?" Charming chuckled, skin warm on her skin. "Well Snow's gone, so that narrows the field down a little bit. Care to narrow it further?"

She gasped, pulling him closer when his mouth closed around her other nipple, suckling gently. "I-." Emma could feel her face flushing as she tried to find a way to speak, to explain what she wanted without shame. They could do it, why couldn't she? Snow and Charming could suggest the most lewd things without even breaking a sweat. She'd have to ask them how they did it, how they weren't embarrassed.

"I want you to fuck me like you said yesterday."

"Which way?" Charming blew cool air against her damp skin.

"I want... I want you to fuck my ass." She closed her eyes tightly, face aflame in a blush she could feel spreading down across her skin.

Charming shifted beneath her and she could tell he liked the idea but his hands moved, one across her hip again holding her close and the other touching her face to draw her attention. "Is this because I mentioned it or because you want it?"

Emma opened her eyes, watching him carefully. He wasn't smiling or teasing any more, he looked serious and concerned.

"I was thinking about it before," She admitted, leaning into his touch, "I talked about it with Snow... I was planning on asking today before you mentioned it."

Charming's eyes darkened a little, "So that's why we get a daddy daughter day?"

"I- yeah." Emma nodded nervously, "If you want. We don't have to."

"But you want to." Charming stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah," Emma covered his hand on her hip with her own, "If you want to."

His concern melted away and he returned to the smiling teasing man he'd been before, "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want it." He leaned up, kissing her again, "A first just for us, huh?"

Emma nodded, "Just for us." She nearly yelped in surprise when he stood suddenly, hands under her ass to support her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Daddy!"

"Couches aren't fun when Daddy wants to see all of you." Charming informed her, pressing a kiss to her lips as he easily carried her across the open space of the loft. It made her feel small, much smaller than she really was, to be carried like this. Like she weighed nothing, like she was little again, so she clung to him face pressed against his neck holding on until she felt him kneel on the bed, stretching out so she was laying against it on her back and even then was reluctant to let go.

"Daddy," Emma whined lightly, tugging at his shirt.

He pulled it off in response and leaned into her so bare skin pressed against bare skin, kissing her with an eagerness she responded to quickly.

As he kissed her, one of his hands slipped between the, trailing down her bare side to cup her through her pyjama shorts. His hand didn't remain still for too long, soon his fingers were stroking her through the thin layer of cloth, teasing and rubbing firmly until she was squirming.

Emma broke the kiss, gasping in air and arching into his touch, "Daddy, please!"

"What do you need, sweetheart?" Charming responded to her whine by pressing his palm down firmly over her clit and rubbing harder, fingers stroking teasingly.

"Need to cum." Emma mumbled desperately, nails digging into his shoulders.

She wondered for a moment if he'd do like Snow had and make her wait but all thoughts of that were disproved when he pushed forward, hand rubbing against her in light circles, chest brushing against hers and kissing her again sending her over the edge in a wave of pleasure.

Snow's method had it's merits, Emma supposed, body tingling, but on occasion delayed gratification was over rated.

She made a face when she squirmed against him again and realized she was still wearing her bottoms that had now turned into a sodden mess across the crotch. "Ew."

Charming chuckled and she could feel it vibrate in her own chest, "Prissy."

"Am not." Emma muttered in denial.

"Are too," He teased, pulling away from her to sit up on his knees. He grabbed her bottoms at the waist and tugged them down, leaving her exposed to him. He tossed them aside behind him but didn't touch his own pyjama pants.

"Don't I get to see?" Emma sat up, balancing back on her elbows.

"If you see you'll touch," Charming leaned forward over her again, making her lean back down, "and taste and if you do that we may get a little off track."

"But I want to see you," Emma whined a little, knowing it was hard for him to say no when she did, "Please, Daddy?"

Charming groaned, "Don't torment Daddy."

"I'm not," Emma pushed at the waistband of his pants, nudging them downwards, "But I want to see you too."

She probably could have shoved them all of the way down, Emma realized, but she left it to him, leaving him in charge.

With a groan he sat back again, standing at the edge of the bed leaving her worried for a moment that he would walk away.

Instead he shoved his pyjama pants down, having forgone briefs to her surprise, leaving him naked and hard in plain sight.

"Happy?"

"Mhmm!" Emma sat up and reached for him, tugging him back down on top of her and into another kiss.

"This isn't 'seeing'," Charming moaned against her lips, hips jerking downwards when she wrapped her fingers around his hard cock.

"Wanna touch too," Emma replied, waiting for him to say 'no'. Since he didn't she stroked him lightly, amazed at how warm and hard he was beneath her grasp already.

"Keep that up and you'll end up delaying everything," Charming warned and the way he twitched in her hand made her believe it.

Not that it'd be a bad thing, but she honestly preferred him inside her to across her skin.

"Fine," Emma pouted, stilling her hand but not releasing him.

"Sulky girl," Charming faux pouted to tease her, kissing her until she smiled again, squirming underneath him when he ran his nails lightly over her side.

"Meanie." Emma grumbled and settled back on the bed when he leaned back, just out of her reach knelt between her thighs.

Charming stroked the inside of her thighs, just brushing against her cunt with the tips of his fingers, "I'm so mean, aren't I? So terrible to my little girl. I guess I'll just have to make it up to her." He pushed his fingers through slick folds, just teasing at her entrance before pulling away, "Or I could make her wait."

"Daddy!"

He chuckled, placing a light kiss to her lips, his own then trailing over her jaw. "Emma," he started, voice serious, "I need you to tell me if anything ever becomes a 'no'. Understand?"

"I'll tell you." Emma agreed, almost giddy that both of them had cared enough to ask and make sure she knew she could stop it.

"Good girl," he praised, brushing his lips over hers again. She jerked in surprise when his fingers slipped backwards, one still wet from her own lust pressing against her hole. "You've never done this before?" Charming questioned and she worried for a moment he'd try something without any of the lube Snow had insisted on.

"With Mommy," She admitted shyly, "Just fingers and... and mouths."

Then it was his turn to look surprised – and a little jealous if she wasn't mistaken. "Oh? When did you two do that?"

"Last night." she squirmed, nervous at what he thought but mostly due to the strange sensation of him rubbing such light little circles against her.

"Ah, so that's why the dwarves were allowed to drag me out drinking," He laughed quietly and shook his head. "Okay, princess, if it was last night, care to tell me where Mommy keeps oil?"

"Mommy's drawer." Emma supplied helpfully, hoping Snow had placed them back there instead of in her toy box again.

"Right, Mommy's drawer, where else?" Charming stretched out across the edge of the bed to pull Snow's night stand drawer open, leaving Emma with a brilliant view of flexing muscles as his hard cock rubbed against her thigh. His eyes went wide again and he peered back at her, "I thought you said just fingers and mouths?"

"Only those," Emma frowned, "What's wrong?"

Emma felt her face turning pink when he withdrew the same red capped bottle along with the little vibrator it seemed Snow hadn't seen fit to put back in the toy box.

"Just fingers?" he repeated, toying with it.

"That went other places." Emma bit her lip nervously.

"And I missed it?" Charming put on a look of faux disappointment, setting it on top of the night stand and instead grabbing the bottle and a familiar foil package she made a face at, "I missed all the fun things, didn't I?"

"Not  _all_  of it," Emma suggested with a smile that he returned.

"Good point." Charming leaned over her again, pressing his lips against hers and easily capturing her full attention again.

The smell of cherries hit her moments before she felt warm slick fingers pressing against her.

She felt her face turn to flame at the scent. She was never going to be able to eat anything cherry flavoured without thinking of kinky sex with her parents ever again.

"Mommy said I had to be on my belly," Emma murmured against his lips, hand seeking his freehand out to hold.

"Did she?" Charming nuzzled her cheek, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth as he slowly worked a fingertip into her.

"Uh huh," Emma tried not to move or pull away. It didn't hurt, it just felt weird, more pressure than yesterday. Probably because he had a lot bigger hands than Snow did, she realized. She could also feel how much oil he'd used when some of it dripped against her skin in a slow trail downwards. "And Mommy said we needed a towel down for oil."

Charming rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "Mommy said, Mommy said. Today we're going by Daddy rules, Princess, and trust me, Daddy knows what he's doing."

Emma nodded but her stomach twisted anxiously in a way she couldn't understand. "Mommy'll be mad about the blankets," She mumbled, hand squeezing his.

Charming smiled reassuringly as if he understood something she didn't, "Don't worry, Daddy will get them all washed and clean again before Mommy can get grumpy. I promise."

It made her feel better so she nodded, letting her legs part further to give him more room to move.

"Now, Mommy was a little right," Charming removed his hand from hers and helped her move so her feet were pressed against the bed, knees up, "being on your belly makes things easier but this can be just as good. Plus in this position I can do this." he punctuated his sentence by ducking his head and swiping his tongue across her clit, nearly distracting her when he pushed his finger a little further in.

"Oh!" Emma gasped, fingers tangling in the blanket.

"Mommy couldn't do that, could she?" Charming laughed when she shook her head 'no', arching her hips to give him the hint to do it again.

He obliged, this time pausing to suck on her clit, finger slowly working her open.

"Daddy," Emma whimpered, tugging a little at his short hair.

"See? Being on your back isn't so bad, is it?" Charming pressed a kiss to her scar, trailing them further upwards until he captured her nipple in his mouth, never removing his hand from her.

"N-no," Emma shook her head, holding his head close to her as he suckled on her nipple, worrying it lightly with his teeth.

Somehow with only one finger inside her it felt like both of Snow's the night before and it almost worried her for how much anything else would fill her.

"Isn't it nice when Daddy knows what he's doing?" Charming placed a kiss against her sternum, switching breasts while he slowly pumped one finger inside her, helping he adjust to the intrusion.

"Daddy," Emma arched her hips up when he withdrew enough to press his middle finger tip against her as well, "I... Daddy?"

"What's wrong, Princess?" Charming asked immediately, pausing his hand.

She was anxious it would hurt but somehow still sure he wouldn't hurt her so it was hard to put her worry into words. "Can... can you use more?" her eyes darted to the bottle then back to him. She bit her lip worriedly, feeling her body flush from her anxiety.

He relaxed immediately, smiling again, "Of course I can. The general rule for this, sweetheart, is that there's no such thing as too much oil."

Emma relaxed too at his smile, forcing herself calm and making her body relax when he let more of the lube drizzle from the bottle, coating his fingers again.

When he slipped the second digit inside her he captured her clit with his mouth, making sure the pleasure countered any discomfort that came with him slipping the tip of his second finger in as well.

It was hard to focus on her nerves, on any discomfort or anything other than the way his mouth worked at her clit, teasing licks paired with the light nip of teeth and deep suckling that made her hips buck up into his mouth and made her press further back against his fingers, pushing him deeper each time.

"How's that?" Charming asked, twisting his fingers inside her once they were fully inside her, "Does that feel good, Princess?"

Emma nodded, unable to say anything when his fingers scissored inside her, his other hand stroking her clit lightly.

"Talk to me." Charming licked a teasing stripe across her cunt again, "Does that feel good?"

"Uh huh," Emma nodded fervently again, "Please, Daddy? Inside me?"

"You want me inside you?" He reached for the foil package without removing or even stilling his fingers and Emma made a face.

"Do you have to use that?" She asked, lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"It might make things easier," Charming answered. He tilted his head, watching her curiously, "You don't want Daddy to use one?"

"Want Daddy to cum inside me." Emma replied shyly, feeling the blush spreading already.

He groaned low at that, fingers twisting inside her to make her moan as well. "That's what you want? You want Daddy to fuck your pretty ass, to fill you up and leave you with a belly full of cum?"

She whimpered and nodded, "Please, Daddy?"

"Belly or back, sweetheart?" Charming leant down to kiss her, twisting his fingers so he could just rub her clit with his thumb. "On your belly will be less uncomfortable."

"Back I can see my Daddy." Emma finished for him. "Can I see you?"

Charming nodded, kissing her again lightly. "We can try. If it hurts at all we'll have to stop or switch, okay?"

"Okay."

He removed his fingers despite her protest, snagging the bottle and pouring more of the cherry scented liquid into his palm. He looked almost in pain as slowly as he stroked himself with it, making sure he was covered with a thin coat of the lube.

Emma bit her lip against an offer to lend him a hand, as pained as Charming looked doing it himself. Poor man was so close already. His look didn't help the fire in her belly, if anything his look made her lust grow. He was like that because of her; completely wound up, on edge, painfully hard, yet patiently waiting for her.

It made her feel funny in a good way.

"Maybe I should have let you touch me," Charming joked, pressing the head of his cock against her stretched hole, "It'd be less hard to hold back."

"Then don't." Emma replied. She tried to push up against him to make him go faster but he held her to the bed with his right hand on her hip.

"If I don't hold back you're not going to have much fun." Charming's breathing was harsh, matching her own, as he slowly eased himself inside of her, inch by inch giving her plenty of time to say no or back out. Something she had no intention of doing.

It felt strange, different, like she should be protesting the intrusion but it also felt good in a way she wasn't sure of.

'Erogenous zones', Snow had said and it made her wonder what else she'd been missing out on that they knew and could show her.

It wasn't painful, a little uncomfortable but not as bad as she'd anticipated, nothing worth making him stop over, not once she had adjusted around his girth.

"How's that, Princess?" Charming asked, nearly panting against her neck, his hips flush against her.

"Feels good, Daddy," Emma turned her head so her lips brushed against his cheek and wrapped her arms around him, nails digging against his shoulders.

"Yeah?" Charming groaned, barely pulling out before giving a testing thrust back into her.

Emma gasped, "Uh huh! Please, Daddy?" She lifted her hips in a hint, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Gods, you feel good," Charming almost growled. His teeth grazed her neck when he pulled out again, thrusting back into her harder that time.

Emma whimpered when he slipped his hand between their bodies, fingers seeking out her clit once more. She felt so full, more than she normally did and each touch felt sharper somehow.

"So tight, so warm!" Charming rubbed rough circles against her clit, lips and teeth worrying at her neck.

She knew her nails were leaving marks on his shoulders but she didn't care, it wasn't like anyone would question them. She mewled when he pinched her clit, giving it a light tug as he gave a particularly hard thrust.

"Daddy!" Emma moaned, hips moving to meet his every thrust as he slowly gave up on being so gentle, thrusts becoming more what she was normally used to.

His breathing was rough and she could feel him hips starting to stutter against her, pace faltering. "Cum for me, sweetheart," he coaxed, brushing her lips with his. "Be a good girl, cum for Daddy."

She felt herself being pushed over the edge, electricity shooting through her body clear through the tips of her toes, leaving her breathless and tingling.

Emma could feel him inside her, throbbing and pulsing when he came, shooting her full of hot cum even as he groaned his release against her neck.

"Fuck." Charming turned his head, pressing a kiss against the reddened skin of her neck then up to press one to her lips. The kiss barely stopped her moan of loss when he pulled out, leaving her empty again. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

He said it with so much concern, looking down on her like an anxious school boy, that she had to giggle.

"No, you didn't hurt me," Emma took his face in both her hands, kissing him soundly in assurance. She was a little sensitive and she was sure she'd be a bit sore for a while but it wasn't a bad pain.

"Good," Charming said a bit breathless when he broke the kiss, pulling away. "Come take a shower with me."

Emma whined, linking her hands behind his neck, "Do I have to stand?"

"A bath then," Charming offered. "A nice hot bath with lots of bubbles where we can soak before I have to work up the energy to get the sheets in the washer."

Emma laughed at that, leaning up to kiss him again, "Maybe Mommy has some good ideas."

Charming muttered the words in mimic and kissed her smile, "Come on. Come take a bath with Daddy."

"Carry me?" Emma asked impishly, giving him a bright smile, "Please, Daddy?"

"How could I say no to such a polite girl?" Charming shook his head but grinned, standing from the bed and lifting her up into his arms.

* * *

"I take it your day went well?"

Emma looked up sleepily at the words and smiled at Snow even as Charming responded, "As well as yours, I assume."

She was tempted to get up and go hug Snow in greeting but she was far too warm and happy snuggled up on Charming's lap on the couch, her baby blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Snow shrugged, smiling in a way that Emma knew held hidden promise and Emma could see the shopping bag she held aside, "Well enough. Let me put my stuff away and you can tell me all about your day."

"Think we should be afraid of what she's bought?" Emma questioned, hiding her face against Charming's neck once Snow was just out of hearing range.

Charming craned his neck to look into their bedroom, arms holding Emma closer,"Possibly leery," He admitted, "But what trouble could she get up to in Storybrooke with Red of all people?"

Emma hummed in agreement but planned on snooping to see what Snow had bought sometime later when she wasn't warm and sleepy, cuddled up in Charming's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thinking of doing another chapter from Snow's POV but I'm not certain yet if I want it in another chapter or if I want a one-shot. Anyone have any thoughts?


	25. Rainy days pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: fingering, caught!. TW: Panic attacks?]

She was on the edge, pressing closer and closer to orgasm with each pump of Snow's fingers inside her, with each tantalizingly light brush of Snow's lips against hers.

Warm and bundled in her bed, she could just hear the sounds of rain outside, and with Snow over top of her she was feeling a little overwhelmed, but in a good way.

The best way

"Shh," Snow laughed quietly when Emma moaned softly, brushing her lips over Emma's again.

Snow's fingers curved inside her, and Emma let out another moan, hips arching up off the bed against Snow's hand as she came.

She was quickly brought back to her senses by Snow's other hand clamping down over her mouth. Emma's own hand flew up to cover it, to pull it away, as her eyes widened, breath coming short in panic she couldn't halt.

But Snow's hand didn't move and after a moment Emma realized Snow wasn't even looking at her. Snow's gazed was fixed on the doorway.

She realized why, ice filling her stomach, when the doorknob turned.

"Henry! HENRY! Your bag's down here!" She heard Charming yell up the stairs, voice singing with anxiety.

"Is my soccer ball in it?" Henry called back down, the door edging open letting in a thin beam of light from outside.

"Yes! Come on, you need to take a shower. You smell like horse."

" _You_  smell like horse!"

The door pulled shut again but Emma's heart didn't slow, still beating a painful pace against her ribs.

Snow removed her hand from Emma's mouth, other hand slipping out of Emma's panties, as she sat up and to the side, pushing the blankets back and no longer laying over Emma.

"I'm sorry," Snow said immediately, looking like she meant it. She reached out to touch Emma's face, making Emma flinch away without meaning to. "Emma, I'm sorry. I heard him coming up the stairs and he could have heard you."

"Don't!" Emma pulled back, touching her face where Snow's' hand had covered it. Her cheek was stinging and her fingertip had a thin line of red across it when she pulled it away. It made her stomach churn.

"I'm sorry," Snow repeated, grabbing a tissue from the bedside and holding it to Emma's cheek for her despite Emma flinching backwards again. "It's just a scratch." Snow answered her unasked question, "My nails, I-- I'm sorry, Emma."

"It's fine. It's okay." Emma said numbly, taking the tissue from Snow but trying not to flinch away. "I... I need to get ready."

"Emma--"

She ignored Snow, standing and crossing to her dresser instead, trying desperately to keep her breathing even. She couldn't panic, not here, not now.

"Emma." Snow tried again, touching Emma's shoulder, making her jolt.

"I need to get ready." Emma repeated, not meeting Snow's eyes.

"Okay." Snow said quietly after a moment. "I'll be downstairs."

She waited until she heard the door shut again before turning on the light to the room. She was almost afraid to pull the tissue away to look in the mirror, dreading what she could see, her stomach churning and icefilling her veins.

Emma took a deep breath and pulled the tissue away, examining her face in the mirror. It was 'just a scratch' as Snow had said. A tiny thing that didn't look like more of a paper cut, maybe half an inch long, across the middle of her cheek. Snow's nail must have caught her in the haste to keep her from being heard. It wasn't bleeding too much, just enough to be noticeable. Didn't head wounds always bleed like crazy?

She'd had worse.

She knew it was an accident, but still she found her hands shaking as she set about getting dressed for the day.

* * *

"You were supposed to be watching him!"

"He just got away for a moment. I can't keep an eye on him every second."

Emma cringed listening to her parents arguing in a stage whisper, hoping they didn't notice her from their bedroom while she pulled her boots on, zipping them up the side.

"And yet somehow I've never had him almost walk in on you before." Snow snapped with annoyance.

"Not all of us babysit children all day for a living."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Emma tugged her coat on, shoving her beanie on in defence of the cold and unlocked the front door, sliding back the bolt with a loud click.

"Emma!"

"I have things to do." Emma said lamely, grabbing the keys to her bug from the hook next to the door.

"I'll go with you." Charming grabbed his own coat from the rack.

"I'll be fine on my own." Emma couldn't resist a glance at them. Snow was toying with her ring, looking like a kicked puppy, while Charming looked rather serious.

"Fine isn't great." Charming gave a grin she knew he didn't mean, "Two hands are better than one, right?"

"I'll be fine on my own. I just need to do some things."

She needed air, needed space. Needed to cry or scream or... something. She needed out.

"I'll help."

"No." Emma said firmly, to her surprise her voice didn't shake. "I just have a few things I need to do. On my own," She added. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Emma--"

"Please!" Emma held her hand out in indication for them to stay put, "I just... I have things to do. Can you make sure Henry actually eats breakfast?"

"Of course."

Snow's quiet voice nearly broke something inside of her, so Emma hurried out, trying to ignore the feeling it brought out in her.

* * *

She traded out the bug for the cruiser at the station. It wouldn't throw Charming off at all, but it made her feel a little safer, a little calmer.

There was no running, not with the rain coming down, the cold that sunk into her bones. Weird weather for this time of year. The cold anyway. The rain she'd normally love.

She couldn't even scream out her frustrations, so instead she drove. It was just circles around the town at first, but soon she found herself at the town line where the neon paint shown bright even in the dim light the rain caused.

Snow hadn't meant to do it, Emma knew that as she parked on the side of the road, staring a the paint. She'd never hurt Emma on purpose, she'd promised that much.

But the hand clasping over her mouth, the quick jolt of fear, had sent her immediately back into panic mode, back to fighting and fear before she could stop it.

She reached up, touching her cheek where the scratch was. It barely stung, it wasn't even bleeding any more, but it was still there. It still hurt her stomach to think about.

Snow wouldn't hurt her.

Snow had hurt her.

She hadn't meant to. It'd been to stop Henry from hearing anything.

Oh God, Henry.

She couldn't believe how close he'd got to walking in, how close he'd been to seeing her with her mother like that.

Emma rubbed her eyes with her palms, stemming back tears.

What was she going to do?

She sat in the rain for a while, ignoring the buzzing of her phone, trying to think of something, anything she could do before she finally came to a decision.

She needed to talk to Dr. Hopper.

* * *

He should have kept Henry occupied, Charming thought, mentally kicking himself again.

Henry didn't have homework any more, not with school officially out for the summer, which meant he didn't have that as a ready distraction. Didn't have anything to make him sit still.

Still, he should have played a game with him or sat down to watch cartoons, even just grabbed a book to read.

Something, anything!

He'd looked away for a few seconds and in that brief time Henry had headed upstairs after his ball.

They'd never had that close of a call before. Henry had never even come close to seeing so much as a kiss!

But he'd fucked up. It was his fault.

Everything was his fault. He shouldn't have snapped at Snow because he was upset either.

He'd been scared, that was all, but it was his fault.

Once Emma had left they'd immediately stopped bickering, needing to get everything ready for the day themselves and get Henry settled with something to entertain him for the day.

Henry had a lot of questions about where his mom had gone, but neither of them had an answer for him that didn't sound like an excuse.

Emma hadn't been at the station though when he'd gone in. She was no where to be found. The bug was there however, the cruiser gone, and it left him unable to do anything but hope she decided to return soon.

He'd seen the mark on her face, heard what had happened from Snow, but Snow hadn't meant to do it.

If Emma's past was as bad as they'd guessed though... He stayed where he was, redialling Emma's number, hoping maybe the next time it rang she'd pick up.

He was almost on hour two of waiting when his phone rang back.

"Hello?"

_"Do you have any_ _business_ _with_ _Jiminy_ _?"_ Red's voice came through, a weird mixture of curious and concerned.

"Personally? No. Why?" Charming asked, already standing from his desk.

_"Does the sheriff's station have any_ _business_ _with_ _Jiminy_ _?"_ Red continued and he could hear someone talking in the background, the din of the diner behind that.

"No. Why?" Charming repeated, grabbing his coat.

_"Emma's been in with him for a little while. Granny noticed the cruiser--"_

_"You tell him to get his ass down here, now!"_

Charming winced at Granny's voice. She wasn't just annoyed, but clearly angry. He got the keys to his truck, heading outside and locking the station behind him.

_"You heard the lady."_ Red sighed.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

The anger he had heard in Granny's voice made Charming almost want to duck back and hide when he pulled up in front of the diner and found both of the Lucas women waiting for him outside.

"How long has she been in there?"

"About half an hour," Red crossed her arms over her chest. The way she looked at him made him feel a bit better than the outright glare Granny was sending him. He didn't dare ask for shelter from the rain underneath the umbrella she held.

"Did she look okay when she went in?"

"She looked upset." Granny said shortly.

There were many things he'd learned in his life when it came to keeping secrets, one of those things was that you couldn't keep them from wolves, even former ones.

Red had known first, what they were up to. Darling Red who had confronted him angrily, nearly punching him when she realized he was having sex with Emma, with his daughter.

It'd taken a lot of fast talking on his part and some intervention from Snow before Red had calmed enough to listen.

To his amazement Red's protests seemed to amount only to 'You're married already you jackass' and yelling about wedding vows. Protests that halted the moment Snow told her that she knew about the relationship and she was part of it.

_"You're not disgusted by us sleeping with our child?"_

_"If she were a_ _n actual_ _child_ _I'd probably kill you_ _, but Emma's a grown adult now. She can make her own choices. If I ever find out that you pressured her in any way, however, I won't hesitate to make you a claw sharpener."_

It'd been Granny that was the hard one to convince. Even now she was ready to make him suffer at a moment's notice.

He wasn't sure if it was the incest or if it was the relationship somehow being a three-way one, but either way he'd faced a dozen threats from her before she agreed to stay silent on the matter, so long as Emma seemed happy.

"How upset?" Charming looked towards Jiminy's office, wiping rain out of his eyes.

"Upset." Granny said shortly, eyes narrowed at him.

"Not that bad," Red interjected, "Just a little? I was across the street and it was raining so Granny saw more but--"

"She was upset. What did you do that she has to go talk to a psychiatrist?"

"I didn't do anything." Charming watched the building where he could see lights in the second floor windows.

"Mhmm."

"I'll talk to her." Charming swiped at his brow with his soaked jacket, "Go see what's going on."

"If you did  _anything_  that sent her there--"

"I know, castration, disembowelment,” Charming repeated the threats absently. He looked both directions before dashing across the street, boots splashing puddles up and soaking the bottom of his jeans.

The inside of the building was warm and dry. He shook his arms, sending water droplets cascading across the floor and wall beside him.

He couldn't hear anything as he headed up the stairs towards Jiminy's office, could barely hear a murmur from right outside the door.

Charming didn't even think about it, turning the doorknob and pushing the door open, interrupting what looked like an intimate conversation.

Emma was sat on the couch, her coat across the back of it, and one very content looking dalmatian sprawled on her lap. She looked so young in the lighting that when she looked up at him it nearly hurt. The upset look did hurt.

"Charming," Jiminy stood from his seat quickly, "If you needed a moment--"

"I should have knocked," Charming offered, heart sinking, "I-I'll just... I'll go."

"No, it's okay." Jiminy spoke up as he turned to leave, "We were talking about something that might be of interest to you as well. If Emma doesn't mind that is."

"What's of interest to me?" Charming stuffed his hands into his pockets anxiously. What if they had done something wrong, what if all of this had hurt Emma?

If he'd hurt her he couldn't live with himself.

"Emma? Would you like to?" Jiminy gestured to him, taking his seat again.

"Custody." Emma said softly, looking up to meet his eyes, her fingers stroking Pongo's head, "We were talking about Henry's custody."

"Henry's custody?" Charming nearly took a step back, missing the sigh from Jiminy. That wasn't what he'd been expecting at all. "What about it?"

"I wanted to... After everything I thought... I was thinking maybe.." Emma took a breath, "I thought maybe it'd be a good idea if Henry was able to spend more time with Regina. More than every other weekend."

"Oh?" Charming moved, crouching down by the fireplace where he could dry off some and reach Emma.

"After everything. I just thought... what if it's selfish?" Emma whispered, reaching out to take his hand with her free hand.

"Letting him see Regina more?" Charming frowned, "If it'd be beneficial to them, why would it be a selfish thing?"

Regina hadn't been up to anything more than petty sarcasm and a few jabs at them, nothing worse than anyone else, and Henry did like spending time with her.

"What if... what if I'm only letting him spend more time with her because it gives me more time alone with my parents?"

"Oh." Did that mean Emma had told Jiminy everything?

"I told Emma that it's normal to want to bond with her parents too, especially now." Jiminy said, "It'll do good for Regina and Henry as well."

"Especially now?" Charming squeezed Emma's hand lightly.

Jiminy didn't say a word, instead he shifted uncomfortably and rubbed at his cheek almost without thought.

"You told him--" Charming's heart sunk. He wanted to yell, say she should never have said a word, that was his first instinct.

But even the thought of that, of warning her against talking about it made him feel worse.

Hiding it, telling her to hide it, it made it feel more criminal than it was. Yes, it was horrible in most peoples eyes, but he'd never forced her.

Snow had never forced her.

Explicitly telling her not to tell made him sound like an abuser, he thought, nausea welling up in his gut.

"It was an accident." Emma squeezed his hand back, her palms damp from nerves, "I know. I was stupid."

"You reacted normally from what I've been told." Jiminy told her firmly, "Anyone would with your history."

'History?' What history? Charming's brow furrowed in confusion. "Emma?"

"I should get going." Emma stood, releasing Charming's hand and making Pongo move, "I have actual work to do, patrol and files... Regina has reports. Thank you, Dr. Hopper."

"I'm always here if you need me." Jiminy replied with warm smile, standing to see them off as Emma grabbed her coat, pulling it back on.

"Thanks," Charming murmured as he passed his old advisor, following Emma out into the hallway. "Emma?"

He caught her hand at the bottom of the stairs, making her stop and look at him. "Emma, are you alright?" he asked, cupping her face with his hand. It made her look small, especially now the light was dim.

She met his eyes, leaning into his palm and smiling a little, "Yes.”

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." She looked a little unsteady still but sounded sure.

Fuck being in public. He ducked his head and brushed his lips over the scratch on her cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't keep a close enough eye on him this morning." He apologized quietly, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tight.

"It was an accident, right?"

"Yes, and it's never going to happen again," Charming swore, kissing the top of Emma's head as she hugged him back just as tight.

"No more. It has to stop."

His heart sank but he nodded. If she wanted it to be over, it would be over. No matter what. It was Emma who came first, he had to be a parent before anything else.

No matter how fucked up everything else was.

What Emma wanted was all that mattered before any and everything else.

Whatever was best for her.

"Okay." Charming swallowed hard, "Okay. If you want this all to stop, it stops. We can go back to just being--"

"Not everything!" Emma pulled back, looking up at him with a desperate look, "I don't-- not that, I don't want to lose either of you. I don't want everything to end! I just--... No more when he's in the house, okay? Please just... I don't want to lose either of you. I just can't risk him finding out. Especially not like that."

Instant relief flooded his body and he couldn't resist leaning down to kiss her. "No more while he's in the house, I promise."

It'd severely cut back on time Emma got with Snow, unless he got Henry out of the house more, but if it was what was needed.

Their libidos could take a hit to keep Emma and Henry safe and happy.

"Do you want to talk about anything else? About this morning?"

"Not here." Emma shook her head, "Not right now. In a little while? I just want to get back to the station."

"We can do that. I brought my truck, but I don't think Red would care if I leave it outside the diner for a little while, just until I can get back to it later. You okay with sharing the cruiser?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Emma frowned in confusion.

Charming smiled back at her, "No reason. Wish I had an umbrella for this rain."

"I'm sure you won't melt." She gave him a teasing smile and it made him feel a lot better.

She still looked a little out of sorts, a little tired, but it was better.

He still wanted to swoop her up in his arms, though, carry her out to the cruiser himself and not let her go. Wanted to protect her and keep her safe from everything, even himself.

"Run fast," he advised her instead, "Maybe you can dodge the raindrops."

Emma giggled, leaning up on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Race you to the cruiser."

No, not quite herself yet, but obviously feeling better.

He'd find out exactly what she talked about with Jiminy later, once he could figure out how to say what he thought and felt without somehow sounding like a possessive asshole.

Snow was the one who did the talking. He was the one who'd take action, and he wasn't sure if acting before talking or thinking was a smart idea this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have much smut, my apologies. I always feel awkward posting without much smut because that is what this fic started as: pure smut. So quick poll from anyone who reads: Do you like chapters without as much smut? The chapters that actually have story to them and emotional moments, quiet moments?


	26. Rainy days pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Oral, suckling/nursing, mommy kink; TW: past abuse talk]

"How's Emma?"  
  
"Holy --" Watching Charming jump out of his seat made Snow smile more than it probably should have, but he looked cute when startled that she couldn't find it in herself to feel badly. "Snow! It's not funny to sneak up on people." he chided her, hand over his heart as if to still the frantic beat.

"I disagree," Snow leaned up on tiptoe to kiss her husband. "How's Emma?" She asked again, arms linked around his neck.

"She's quiet," Charming informed her solemnly, "Where's Henry?"

"At the diner. They're down a busboy because of the rain and Red promised to pay him in double bacon cheeseburgers and fries." Snow answered with a laugh.

"Are they really down a busboy?"

"No, but our friend is meddlesome in the best way." Snow told him, still rather grateful of her closest friend.

"Is Granny still threatening to castrate me?"

"She's moved on to drawing and quartering, if it's your fault."

"Why doesn't she ever threaten you?" Charming whined halfheartedly, pulling away and sitting on the edge of his desk. Taking her hand in his, he sighed, brushing his thumb over her ring, "It's just not fair.

"Sexist double standards?" Snow tried not to laugh, "Where's Emma?"

"In the shower warming up. Go talk to her," Charming ordered,"I'll go grab us all some lunch so you two can talk."

"She might not want to talk to me," Snow worried, guilt still eating at her.

She hadn't meant to hurt Emma, not at all. She would never purposefully hurt her daughter.

She'd just been worried Henry would hear and moved too fast.  
It was making her feel sick. She'd drawn blood. Slight or not, Emma had still been hurt.  
  
"She does. Talk to her." Charming repeated, kissing her lightly, "she needs to talk to her mommy."

"Are you sure? What if she doesn't?"

"She does." Charming tapped her on the back, pushing her towards the station's bathroom. "Go talk to your baby girl. She needs you."

Snow opened her mouth to question it again but thought better of it. "Right, okay. I can talk to her. Get her cocoa too," Snow reminded him when he was halfway down the hall, still tucking his coat on, "With cinnamon."

He waved her off without answering but the way his shoulders shook as he held back a chuckle meant he'd most likely do as requested.

Snow paused outside the bathroom door, steeling her nerves to talk to Emma. She'd screwed up completely, and she wasn't sure how easily Emma would forgive her, even if it was an accident.

She pushed the door open, stepping inside and into a wall of steam that fogged up the mirrors above the sinks. She'd never understand why her husband and child liked to boil alive in showers.

Snow let the door swing shut so it thumped loudly as it closed, made certain her steps could actually be heard, making an extra effort to let the heels on her boots click audibly against the tile floor.

Normally she wouldn't bother with it, she was so used to sneaking or walking lightly, and it was always fun to watch Emma or Charming jump in surprise when she 'appeared' behind them, but today it wasn't a good idea, she thought.

She'd already scared Emma once without meaning to, she didn't want to do it again. It would be cruel to do.

The water was still running but Snow couldn't hear anything else. The showers themselves were meant to be like a little locker room, Snow supposed, judging by the small, tile, open front shower that hosted two shower heads and no divider between the two or the rest of the room, the lockers in the little alcove across from the showers, and the small two person bench in front of the lockers.

Not that the station had ever hosted enough workers to need more than one locker or shower.

She settled herself next to the small pile of clothes and towels Emma had placed on the bench, resting her hands on her lap and watching Emma.

Under the hot spray of the shower her skin had turned pink, making the scars she held stand out white. She didn't have a large amount of them, but most of them sparked anger in Snow.

The scars across the back of her thighs and her ass that had to have come from a belt, the little marks on her back she was almost sure was from the same source - or at least the same weapon type -, the smattering of little scars across places on her arms and the back of her left hand, perfect little circles that just matched the end of a number 2 pencil, or a cigarette.

So many little scars, each inconsequential on their own, but together adding up to tell a story Snow wasn't sure she could bear to know. But still she had mapped and memorized each scar on Emma's body with her fingertips and lips, trying to kiss better injuries long healed.

"Are you playing voyeur again?" Emma spoke up, glancing over her shoulder at Snow.

"Yes." Snow said unabashedly, smiling when Emma turned, running her fingers through her hair under the spray to rid the last of the soap from it and giving Snow an excellent view of her body.

Now was not the time to think lustful thoughts, but it was hard to remember that when Emma's body was flushed pink, glistening with water droplets, and there right in front of her.

"You could join me," Emma offered shyly.

Snow's will to stay away from lustful thoughts and out of the shower nearly broke watching rub her hands across her breasts, over her belly, and her hips in the guise of rinsing away soap suds.

"Or you could come join me." Snow replied, picking up one of the towels, "Out here where it's nice and dry."

"And cold." Emma pouted.

"Only until you warm up again."

She hadn't meant it sexually, not completely anyway, but she saw the way Emma's breath hitched, nipples hardening under the hot spray.

Damn it, libido, not now.

She slipped her boots off, nudging them back out of the way under the bench, standing with the towel to meet Emma once she'd turned the water off.

"We can't have you getting cold, can we?" She wrapped the towel around Emma in almost a hug, making sure it covered her and tucking the edge of it inside to hold it up.

"No." Emma let herself be led back to the benches, smiling a sweet little smile when Snow grabbed a second towel, making Emma sit down so she could start drying her hair.

"Not that it's likely, when this place has now become a sauna," Snow carefully set herself to work making sure Emma's hair was at least semi-dry before the air started to turn cold again.

"It's not a sauna. I don't take showers that hot." Emma protested.

"The steam in the air seems to disagree with you."

Emma wasn't acting mad, or upset. She was quieter, a bit more timid, but not mad or upset.

Snow wasn't sure that she liked timid any better.

By time Snow had Emma's hair mostly dry, brushed out, and pulled back into a braid, she was sure Emma was almost dry herself, but she still couldn't help gesturing Emma to stand, setting the hair towel aside and un-tucking the towel wrapped around Emma's body.

Her skin should have gone back to pale by now without the heat on it, but it was still pink, making Snow realize it was less the heat and more Emma's own feelings turning her skin colours.

"Warm enough?" Snow pulled the towel away from Emma's body, starting to dry Emma's skin gently.

"Yes, Mommy." Emma murmured and Snow nearly paused.

No, she couldn't focus on her own lust, it wasn't what Emma needed. But still the closer to sensitive areas she got, the easier it was to tell that Emma wanted more just as much as Snow did.

They couldn't do this now though, could they? Wouldn't it be taking advantage of her?

She barely was able to resist leaning forward and kissing Emma, licking her where Emma obviously wanted attention, when she knelt to dry Emma's legs.

"There," Snow stood, letting the towel drop to the bench, "All clean and dry."

Emma almost looked disappointed when Snow didn't touch her. "Not everywhere."  
Emma's words were demure, but her tone, and the implications therein, were far from.

Snow bit her lip, trying not to think of the implications, but one look at Emma cracked her resolve. "Oh?"

"Uh huh."

Fuck. Maybe it wouldn't be too horrible? Emma was initiating everything. Emma had brought it up, Emma was reacting without Snow actually trying to get a reaction.

If it was her choice... maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Do you want mommy to help you with that?" Snow whispered the words, reaching up to brush her fingers across Emma's cheek. Emma didn't even flinch.

"Please, Mommy?"

Snow pressed her lips to Emma's gently, allowing Emma plenty of time to pull away, to stop or react. Emma, instead of flinching or looking nervous, kissed her back, parting her lips for Snow without prompting.

The moment she flinched or even seemed like she might want to stop, they'd stop, Snow promised herself silently. The moment Emma wasn't completely on board.

Just like always.

She wanted to push Emma up against the lockers, shove her hand between Emma's legs and fuck her until she was crying Snow's name, but it seemed like the worst thing she could do.

Instead, Snow gently nudged her backwards, making sure Emma was calm and relaxed, "You sure you want mommy's help?" She kissed Emma again lightly, nuzzling her cheek and placing a kiss there as well.

"Please," Emma took Snow's hand in hers, leading it downwards in hint.

Snow inhaled, fingers sliding against hot, slick flesh. If her baby wanted it...

But Emma needed to be in control. Snow didn't want to let Emma think for even a second that she was taking her control away from her again. Watching her panic once had been horrible enough.

So she withdrew her fingers, sinking to her knees on the cold, hard tile instead.

"Mommy?"

"Spread your legs for Mommy," Snow requested, gently petting Emma's thighs with her fingertips until the blonde did as asked. "There's my good girl."

The gasp, the quick inhale and moan, when Snow traced her tongue along Emma's slit, nearly made her groan herself. She loved how Emma squirmed, the sounds she made with each touch, no matter how light.

Normally she'd tease her, at least a little bit, but it seemed too cruel today.

Capturing Emma's clit in her mouth, she sucked softly, relishing the low moan it brought from Emma.

So responsive, Snow thought, grazing her teeth lightly against Emma's folds, sucking gently as well and tracing her with her tongue.

Emma's hands fisted in her hair, pulling her closer, "Mommy!"

Snow smiled against Emma, swiping her tongue across Emma's entrance, tracing it just lightly with the tip of her tongue, bringing her hand up to stroke Emma's clit.

Emma's breathing was getting harsher, her grip tightening, with each circle drawn against her clit by Snow's fingers, each brush of her tongue against her.

Snow pressed harder, pairing her actions with a dip of her tongue inside Emma, twisting and seeking.

"M-Mommy!" Emma moaned, hips bucking forward as she came, clutching Snow closely.

Snow carefully lapped up Emma's arousal until her daughter's hands loosened, allowing her to pull back and stand, knees protesting a little at the change in position.

"My sweet girl," Snow smiled, pressing a kiss to Emma's lips, "Let's get you dressed."

"Don't I get to touch you?" Emma asked nervously.

"Later." Snow promised with another smile, "I promise. Let's get you dressed first, before you get cold."

"I like when you call me that," Emma admitted quietly, as Snow helped her into a pair of sweatpants.

"When I call you what?" Snow questioned, grabbing Emma's shirt, forgoing the bra set next to it.

"'Mine'." Emma didn't say anything about the lack of bra, raising her arms obediently for Snow to pull the shirt on.

"Well you are mine, aren't you?" Snow kissed Emma, "My baby girl."

Emma's cheeks turned pink and she nodded, "Mommy's."

"Forever and always." Snow picked up the thin, zip up sweater and helped Emma into it.

It was a simple outfit, probably workout gear or just emergency clothing, consisting of grey sweat pants, a worn in blue shirt, a grey sweater, all paired with pink socks that matched her panties, almost making Snow giggle.

"Come sit with me out here." Snow gave Emma's hand a light tug, leaving her own shoes behind and leading Emma towards the door.

They needed to talk, then she'd revisit the mutual lustful thoughts if Emma still wanted to.

"Why?" Emma entwined her fingers with Snow's, not protesting being pulled along but obviously a little reluctant.

"Because we need to talk."

Snow sat down on the couch next to the cells, making Emma sit down next to her, sat between Snow and the arm of the couch.

"I know." Emma looked down at her lap, gone from relaxed back to the timid, almost scared, mode that Snow hated seeing her in.

"First off," Snow cupped Emma's face again, pressing a light kiss to the still pink scratch. It would heal just fine, it probably wouldn't even leave a mark, but the idea she'd left it at all hurt her heart, "I really am sorry for this. I promise it won't ever happen again. I acted too quickly in my fear that Henry would hear and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Emma turned her face into Snow's palm, holding Snow's hand against her face with her own hand.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry, and it won't happen again. I think, however, we need to talk about why it upset you like it did. Most people don't have panic attacks over being grabbed like that. That doesn't mean it was wrong to react that way," Snow said quickly when Emma closed her eyes, "It just means we should talk about why that happened."

"We should?" Emma shifted away from Snow's hand, scooting closer on the couch so she could lay against Snow, resting her head on Snow's shoulder.

"We really should. Will you talk to me?"

Emma was silent for a long while, laying against Snow, her arm wrapped around Snow's middle, fingers flexing occasionally like she wanted to speak but couldn't find the words.

"I was in foster care," Emma started softly about the same time Charming walked in, cardboard box supported in one arm, tray of drinks in the other.

Charming took Snow's non-verbal hint, setting everything down on one of the desks, shedding his coat, and heading to their side.

"You've told me, and I'm sorry for that." Snow said, pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead.

She didn't jump with surprise when Charming crouched down in front of the couch, resting his hand lightly on her thigh, but she did move a little more, curling her feet underneath her, reaching out for Charming's hand with hers instead.

"I told you... I told you foster homes aren't good. Some people... some people get into foster care wanting to do good, to help people, I think."

"You think?" Charming prompted when she stayed silent.

"Almost every foster home has an agenda..."

"An agenda?" Snow questioned, wrapping her arm around Emma's shoulders, holding her close.

"Some wanted props. Some way to show off how good they are, how much they do for the world. They're the ones who snap most and punish for rules they never gave you. Some want workers." Emma turned her face against Snow's shoulder like she wanted to hide.

"Workers?"

"They own their own businesses or something and want workers they can control completely, that they can make work long hours for free. And some... some want scape goats to work their anger out on or... or they want pretty, subservient, pliable children no one will believe if they speak up and say something is not right or that something is going on... They all want the money."

"Emma?" Snow pressed another kiss to Emma's forehead. A look at Charming and she knew he was feeling just as much anger as she was, breathing in deep, even breaths to keep from showing it. "Which homes did you get?"

"Did you know over half of foster kids are abused in foster care?" Emma leaned more into Snow as if she wanted to disappear, "And about eighty percent of them are sexually abused? Girls more than boys, but boys are still... still victims. I looked it up once," Emma admitted quietly, sounding almost ashamed, "I wanted to see if it was just me, if I was somehow special, or if everyone had all bad homes."

"Which homes did you have?" Charming repeated Snow's question with a forced calm.

"Every kind but the good ones." Emma whispered.

"You were hurt." Snow closed her eyes. Now that she'd said it out loud it wasn't ignorable any more, they couldn't look away and pretend everything was fine.

"In almost every home. In one... I had a foster sibling who liked to hold me down and... touch me. If I cried or tried to make any noise I..." Emma gestured helplessly to her mouth, pulling away from Charming. She didn't protest when he rested his hand on her leg though.

"He'd cover your mouth?"

"She," Emma corrected, "Abusers aren't always the big males."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Yes." Emma whispered.

Snow closed her eyes, "What did they say?"

"'Girls can't abuse anyone'," Emma said the words so quietly that Snow had to strain to hear them, "and to stop telling lies."

"How old were you?" Snow asked, feeling her stomach sink, her blood boiling with rage. She was going to track down anyone who had ever so much as looked at her daughter wrong and make them suffer. If Charming didn't get to them first.

"Young. Not double digits yet. Still small enough that anyt ime her hand was on my mouth, it covered my nose and I always felt like I was going to suffocate and not be able to breathe ever again."

"Is that the only time that happened?" Charming's voice somehow managed to sound desolate and hopeful at the same time.

"No. It wasn't even the first, I don't think."

"Tell me everything." Snow met Charming's eyes. This was going to hurt all of them, but maybe it would be good for them as well. There wouldn't be any more misunderstandings this way, no more guess work, and hopefully no more guessing at what might be a trigger or might hurt Emma in some way. "I want to know everything."

* * *

Maybe 'everything' was too wide, too much, because by time Emma had reached age seven of her life, Snow was feeling nauseous.

When Emma reached age twelve, Snow was fighting back a rage she could see reflected in Charming's face.

Once she'd made it to age seventeen and her being imprisoned in her stories, Snow began to understand how Regina could have so much anger inside her that she could slaughter entire villages without a second thought.

So many people had hurt her child. So many meant to protect her, to care for her and keep her safe, had instead struck out in anger, in cruelty, with hands and belts, with anything at hand meant to cause pain. People who had snuck into her bed, somewhere she should have been safe, and made her afraid beyond fear anyone should know.

She shouldn't have sent Emma through the wardrobe. They should have kept her. Being cursed together wouldn't have been as horrible as what she'd been through.

"I guess... I guess it's me," Emma said, voice thick and Snow could feel Emma's tears soaking the shoulder of her shirt. "Out for twelve years and I still end up in a fucked up relationship, don't I? Probably would have been like that even if I hadn't been given away."

"No," Charming interjected before Snow could say anything, "This would  _ **not**_  be happening if we had raised you. If we had raised you, you'd still be my princess, but it wouldn't be like this." Charming stood, sitting down on the arm of the couch, leaning down to press a kiss to Emma's forehead, his arm wrapping around her in comfort, "You would have been ours completely, but differently."

"You would have been safe," Snow added to her husbands words, holding Emma close, "and protected. You wouldn't have known any of those horrors existed. This..." Snow sighed, "This relationship is different, a lot of people wouldn't understand it, but it isn't 'fucked up'. Not if it makes you happy."

"We wouldn't be doing this?" Emma asked quietly, sounding almost relieved.

"You'd be my baby," Snow told her, "As you are now, but it would be different."

"It wouldn't be  _this_." Charming sat there for a moment, head resting against Snow's above Emma, but Snow could tell how he was seething, trying hard to hide his fury.

She was doing better at hiding it, she hoped, but Charming was nearly vibrating with it. Maybe that was just because she knew him so well. He needed to leave, needed to work out his frustrations before Emma sensed anything more than she already had.

"Daddy, why don't you take Emma's wet things home and get her something dry so she doesn't have to wear workout clothes all day?" Snow suggested, though she knew Emma wouldn't care.

Charming seized the opportunity gratefully, "I'll be right back, princess. Do you need anything else from home?"

"I'm okay." Emma whispered, snuggling into Snow.

"Okay." Charming pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead before leaning up to kiss Snow as well, resting his forehead against hers for a moment, his hand cupping her face. "Okay." he repeated, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Snow gave him a smile that he returned weakly, grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

"He's mad." Emma said quietly when they heard the bells over the door jingle indicating it being opened and closed.

"He is, but not at you." Snow promised.

"Are you sure?" Emma turned her head, hand moving from Snow's side up towards her mouth.

Snow pressed a kiss to Emma's temple, "Yes, I'm sure. You haven't done anything wrong." Emma made a noise of disagreement, nuzzling Snow's neck in a nervous gesture.

"You haven't, Emma. You've never done anything to make us mad. You couldn't do anything if you tried." Snow sat back and watched Emma hurriedly move her hand back to her lap. Poor thing was in desperate need of comforting, but too upset and nervous to admit it. "Anything that happened to you back when you were growing up? It's not your fault. It might make us mad, but it's at them, not you. They should have protected you, taken care of you and treated you like the princess you are," Snow took a calming breath, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. It makes my heart hurt, and I'll do everything I can to make up for that, but I'll never be mad at you for it."

"You believe me?" Emma's lip trembled in an attempt not to cry, "About everything?"

"Of course I believe you." Snow brushed her thumb lightly over the scratch on Emma's cheek, cupping her face, "I'll always believe you."

Emma nodded, biting her lip and looking away. She looked so lost still that it made Snow sigh, her own heart hurting.

"Oh, sweetheart," Snow tapped Emma's lip gently with her thumb, "No biting yourself. I know what you need."

"We can't!" Emma protested halfheartedly when Snow's hand dropped to her blouse, undoing the buttons one by one. "Someone could see."

"Then let them see," Snow challenged, pushing her shirt apart and unclasping her bra at the front, "I dare them to say anything about a mother comforting her child."

Emma's protests were obviously just instinctive reaction, because for all her glancing about to make sure no one was watching, she was very quickly quieted once Snow pulled her across her lap.

"Just... just tell me when... when to stop."

"That's not how it works." Snow silenced her worry gently, stroking Emma's cheek with her fingers, "You're the little one, my baby,  _you_  tell me when you're ready to stop."

When Emma latched on it was overly gentle, tentative and light, not quite like it had been before. She was too unsure, too upset.

Snow traced her lips lightly with her fingertip where they met the skin of Snow's breast, "how's that, my sweet girl?"

Slowly Emma's suckling became stronger, her eyes closing as she tried to relax, her hand cupping Snow's breast as it slowly turned needy, almost greedy.

"There," Snow smiled, stroking her fingers over Emma's hair, tracing her ear with her fingertips, "There's my good girl. So much better when you have mommy, isn't it?"

The suckling felt strange. It wasn't sexual, and yet it was, creating a sensation Snow couldn't quite name, but it brought a feeling of relaxation, of contentment that seemed to be echoed in Emma.  
A sense of belonging, like maybe she was finally doing something right.

When Emma blinked, a tear slowly making it's way down her cheek, Snow brushed it away, humming quietly.

Maybe if she was finally doing something right, something a real mother would do, things would be easier. They could start working on the problems that lay in Emma's history, on the things that scared her and kept her from telling them everything.

Now that they knew at least most of her past, they could start making things better for their baby girl, or at least keep it so that she could talk to them without being afraid of what they'd say.

"Mommy's baby girl." Snow cooed, trying not to smile when Emma's cheeks turned pink.

Once Charming was back she'd make Emma eat the lunch he'd bought that was slowly turning cold, and then they could talk about what she told Jiminy.

If she thought she needed someone like him to talk to, then they'd support it every step of the way. They had each other, Snow had Red, it was only right that Emma have someone to talk to.

Even if it meant more people knowing and the possibility of their being condemned for what they were doing.

All that mattered was Emma.

That's all that would ever matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever work on a chapter, then work on it more until you've rewritten it at least two or three times, but you're still not completely satisfied with it? That's this chapter for me, I think, but if I don't put it up now, I'll keep rewriting it and never get it finished.


	27. New things pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Mommy kink, Daddy kink, threesome, D/S, fingering, breastplay, consent talk, masturbation, voyureism, blowjobs, cum marking, (brief) suckling, swallowing, hair pulling, anal play, toys, DP (fingering), pussy spanking (brief), biting (consensual)]

 

"If I asked for something new, what would you say?" Emma blurted the question out without meaning to.

She winced, feeling for sure it'd break the mood, but Charming's lips remained on her neck, his hands on her thighs holding her on his lap, holding her legs spread. Snow's fingers stayed tracing unseen patterns across the crotch of her panties.

She couldn't see Charming's reaction but she could see Snow's, and the older woman looked intrigued.

"I'd say it depends on what you asked for." Snow answered, kneeling on the bed in front of her, looking a vision with bright red lips, cheeks flushed, and the strap of her camisole slipping down her arm, showing off most of her chest and the tops of her breasts.

"And if we agree with it," Charming pressed a kiss behind her ear, worrying at the lobe with his teeth, making her shiver.

Emma groaned, tilting her neck to expose it more, "It's something you asked for before."

"Who did?" Snow's fingers slipped just underneath the cloth of her underwear in a tormentingly quick graze of skin on skin before they withdrew.

“Mommy did." Emma sighed at the loss, reaching for Snow's hand to bring it back to her.

"Oh? What did Mommy ask for?"

Emma was unable to answer Snow, words taken away by Charming's lips on hers, by Snow's fingers dipping inside of her.

"Toys!" She gasped out when she finally dragged her mouth away from Charming's, hips arching up into Snow's fingers.

"What about them?" Charming pulled her down by his hands on her hips, grinding his erection against her ass, barely a thin layer of cloth between them.

"Said she wanted to use them on me." Emma moaned at Snow's fingers twisting inside her at her words, stroking just right to make Emma's hips jerk, make her almost lose the ability to speak.

"I still do. Is that what you want?" Snow palmed Emma's breast, brushing her thumb over her nipple and giving that smile of hers that promised more and made Emma's mouth go a little dry.

"Yes." Emma nodded before she could take it back, "Both of you, like you said before."

That stilled Snow's fingers inside of her, the brunette looking at her with surprise, "You want both of us?"

"Yes please, Mommy." Emma said contritely, her stomach full of butterflies.

Charming groaned, rocking his hips up against her ass, his enthusiasm for the idea quite obvious.

“Are you sure that's what you want?" Snow's cupped Emma's face, thumb tracing the healing scratch that Emma was set on ignoring for now.

"Yes."

Snow looked past her towards Charming, and Charming's arms circled her, hugging her back to his chest tightly, the two holding a conversation without words that made her feel like she'd stumbled into very private moment.

"Okay," Snow agreed after several seconds, "If that's what you want."

"How could we deny such a polite girl?" Charming slipped his hand down the front of Emma's panties, finger searching out her clit as he took over where Snow had left off, his fingers a lot more demanding than hers had been.

Emma threw her head back, resting it on Charming's shoulder, arching her hips up into his hand, "You'll do it?"

"If it's what you want." Snow ducked her head, capturing Emma's nipple with her mouth, her hand coming up to toy with the other.

"Why would we say no?" Charming's fingers slid further backwards, tracing teasing circles around her entrance, fingertip barely dipping inside. "Can you imagine just how pretty you'll look? Soaking wet, stretched wide around our cocks, all flushed," He added and she could feel her face heating up, blush spreading downward across her chest. "Wanting."

Snow made a humming noise in agreement, the noise seemingly echoing through Emma's chest. When her teeth closed around Emma's nipple, tugging lightly, Emma let her head fall back against Charming's shoulder again, moaning and tangling her fingers in Snow's hair.

She didn't have to worry about being quiet for once, Henry was staying at Regina's house for a few days.

She still wasn't sure how she felt about that.

The day before, one of her parents had taken her phone while she slept at the station, listening to the rain outside, and had sent a text pretending to be her to Regina.

_'Not feeling well, mind keeping Henry a few days? Don't want to make him sick too.'_

She knew she should be upset by it, but she just couldn't bring herself to be mad when she really had wanted alone time with them anyway.

"C'mere, beautiful," Snow's hand on her waist prompted her to move forward, Charming's hand disappearing from inside her panties.

"You always call me that." Emma linked her hands around Snow's neck, leaning forward to kiss her.

"It's always true." Snow pulled Emma’s panties down, fingers caressing her thighs, trailing across scars, and Emma knew it was intentional. It was hard to miss, especially when Charming pressed kisses against her back, lips brushing over the same type of marks.

It was something she'd caught them doing before, but never called them out on. Something they'd done the night before as well. Maybe deep down she should be upset or annoyed by it, but each touch, each kiss, felt cleansing somehow, made her feel almost giddy.

They loved her, flaws and all, even now that they knew how each mark had been gained.

"Go get the toy box," Snow instructed Charming, smiling at him over Emma's shoulder.

"Why me?" he protested with an exaggerated whine, sitting up on his knees, wrapping his arms back around Emma's waist.

"You're bigger, stronger, possibly faster, and if you go get it I'll blow you in the shower tomorrow." Snow listed enticingly and Emma couldn't quite hold back the snort of laughter.

"Tease."

"Only if I don't follow through with it."

"Do you plan on following through with it?" Emma asked once Charming had climbed off the bed with a grumble, heading upstairs in nothing more than a pair of briefs that showed off almost everything.

"Why wouldn't I? There's no downside, he gets off and I can make him do my hair for me." Snow replied with an impish smile, "Lay back."

"Cami off?" Emma requested, listening to Snow and laying back against the pillows. "Please?" She added at Snow's look.

Snow stripped it off obediently, leaving herself completely bare, and dropped it over the side of the bed. "Do you want this because you want this, or do you want this because I want this?" As she asked it, she leaned over Emma, fingers dipping back down between her legs, stroking her slit with just the tip of her finger.

"Because I want it," Emma answered honestly, not having to think about it for once, "I want both of you inside me."

"Okay," Snow smiled, kissing Emma again, muffling the noise Emma made when she slid her fingers up inside her again.

"Mommy." Emma whimpered, arching her hips up into Snow's hand. In response Snow twisted her fingers, stroking Emma's clit with her thumb."Oh!"

Her touches were teasing again, and Emma found herself shifting restlessly, fingers digging into the blanket beneath her, hips bucking up trying to get more than just the soft strokes, or the leisurely thrust of fingers inside her.

Moving didn't change anything, however, it didn't make Snow go any faster and Emma could almost swear Snow was smiling about her attempts at moving.

For years and years all Emma had stuck to was one night stands with no connection, just a quick 'get off and get out', but for some reason she actually liked when Snow drew it out, even if it left her frustrated and needy. Snow always made up for it in the end.

"Look at you, my good girl," Snow murmured, lips brushing against Emma's, "You can take Mommy's fingers so well, and we know how good you are at taking your Daddy's cock, but are you sure you can take both of us?"

Emma nodded quickly, surging up to kiss Snow, rocking her hips against her mother's hand, "Yes!"

"Yes?" Snow's fingers curved, rubbing against the sweet spot inside of her that made her moan, hips arching off the bed

Too caught up in the sensations to say anything, Emma just nodded, eyes shut tight as she focused on Snow's fingers and what they were doing to her, expecting Snow to pull away at any minute. But Snow's fingers didn't pause, she didn't pull away or stop, not until Emma was cumming, muscles clenching around Snow's fingers, her own hands clutching at the blanket.

"Perfect timing, Daddy."

Emma opened her eyes when Snow moved, pulling away from Emma. Charming had indeed returned, toy box in arms.

Though 'box' wasn't exactly a fitting description, in fact it was an old footlocker. It had been black at one point in time, but now was covered in different stickers that had been slapped on over the years, all starting with a happy smiling face on the front near the lock.

The lock didn't exactly do much however, given the key was hooked to a little chain that linked through the lock itself. Anyone who wanted into it could open it at any time.

"I expected mystery, you know," Charming said, setting the box down next to the bed, "Something dark and mystifying, maybe a treasure chest. What I did not expect," Charming continued, tracing one of the stickers on top, "was Disney."

She refused to be mortified by it's 'decorations', "There's Pixar on there too. And bumper stickers, some price tags." she pointed out in defence.

"Would I be right in guessing the price tags belong to what's inside?" Snow wrapped her arm around Emma's stomach, peering over the side of the bed as Charming unlocked it.

"Some of them." Emma agreed. She wasn't completely sure what all was in her toy box. She'd used everything in it over the years, but some had just been an experimental thing, or something bought impulsively and used once before being tucked away. Anything she really liked or used often stayed on the top section, anything obscure or not often used was stuck in the compartment underneath.

"I think I have a new want," Charming said, sounding like Christmas had come early as he opened the box. "A new goal anyway. Use everything in here at least once."

"There's a second level," Snow told him, nails tracing along Emma's side when she moved to show him how to pull the top one out.

She refused to be embarrassed by this, refused to blush over something so silly; after all they'd done, she would not blush over sex toys.

Still Emma could feel her face heating up once everything was on display.

Vibrators and dildos ranging from flesh tones to bright neons, all in various sizes, lined up perfectly next to a leather harness. Various plugs, scarves, and clamps were scattered around as well. She was almost certain there was a riding crop somewhere in all of it – a gift from one of the few people she'd actually dated, however briefly – and at least one cock ring.

She lost the battle with hiding her embarrassment when Charming started examining the various bottles of lube stashed inside the box.

"Are you embarrassed?" Snow nuzzled her cheek, pressing a kiss to it.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I grew up... sex was something to be hidden away, something you didn't talk about, not something you did before marriage, and good decent people did not bring up sex toys and especially not the use of them." Emma admitted, taking a chance and hoping neither laughed. "If you got caught doing anything 'impure' you'd get in massive trouble in the homes I was in. I don't know how you two were raised that you can talk about it freely, but I just... I get embarrassed."

"I was raised the same way," Snow informed her, "I grew up a Princess, and that sort of thing was not talked about. Sex was something secret kept away behind closed doors. Masturbation was unheard of," Snow continued, seemingly oblivious to Emma's blush, "Or at least not spoken about at all. That I had to figure out on my own. My 'sex talk' actually came from Red who blushed brighter than you the entire time. It was funny but informative, apparently Granny doesn't hold back with her 'talks'."

"If you were raised the same way, what changed? How is it now you can talk about it without any shame?" Emma asked envious, leaning into Snow.

"I like sex," Snow said bluntly, hand rubbing soothing circles on Emma's side, "I like having sex, I like pretty much everything about it and I should be able to talk about it with the person – persons,” She corrected herself, “I'm having sex with. Well, that and I think that if I've licked your vagina I can at least tell you what makes mine feel good."

"Oh my God." Emma buried her face in her hands. She could feel the heat coming off of her face. It wasn't fair! If they could keep calm why couldn't she?

Snow laughed quietly, pressing a kiss to Emma's temple, "If you can't talk about what makes you feel good or what you want, then how can you expect the sex to be any good? Learning to talk about it didn't exactly happen over night, I just got used to it. You will too."

"I grew up on a farm in a home that had one bedroom and a loft," Charming said in a flat tone that made Emma giggle, "Sex was never hidden. It's a hell of a thing to try and hide when the nature of your farm is raising baby animals. Those come from somewhere, after all."

"You still want to do this?" Snow asked Emma, watching her with a searching look.

"Yes," Emma nodded. Embarrassment or not, this is what she wanted, and what she had wanted for some time now.

"Good. One last thing." Emma sucked in a breath as Snow's fingertips traced across her belly, clipped nails just tickling against the skin, "We need a safeword."

"Safeword?" Emma asked blankly, letting Snow take her hand and guide it.

She felt her cheeks heat up again when Snow pressed Emma's hand against her own still aching slit, fingers curling and making her own do the same.

"Yes. Sometimes in the heat of the moment, stop doesn't mean stop," Snow's voice was low and serious, but something in it spread a fire through Emma's belly as she moved Emma's hand making her touch herself, "and while we do listen to 'no', I want to be absolutely certain so there are no mix-ups or any moments where you are afraid for even a second. I-- _we_ need to be able to tell for sure when 'I can't' means 'stop' and when 'I can't' means 'push me'."

"Safeword, right." Emma nodded dumbly, mind suddenly drawing a blank as if all words had been sucked away.

"Mhmm," Snow smiled, brushing her lips across the corner of Emma's mouth, drawing her into another kiss. She curled her fingers again and pressed, making Emma's palm press down into herself, "Keep your hand right here while you think." She ordered, tapping Emma's fingers and pulling away.

"Why?" Emma did as told anyway, fingers stroking herself lightly under Snow's watchful eyes.

"Because I told you to.” Snow smiled at her, “Because you're going to be Mommy's good girl, aren't you?”

Emma nodded quickly, “Yes, Mommy.”

Snow turned away from her, leaning up on tiptoe and pulling Charming into a kiss, her fingers tangling in his hair to pull him close.

He was already hard, straining against his briefs impressively. A sight that only got better when Snow slipped her fingers under the band and tugged them down, exposing him to their eyes.

Emma swallowed hard, watching Snow stroke him, touch slow and light, her nails tracing over him on occasion.

“Keep that up and I won't last long.” Charming warned his wife, kissing her deeply and making Emma a little envious.

“If I don't keep this up you'll last less time than normal.” Snow smiled and Emma's fingers quickened against her clit, building that burning sensation in her gut back up again. “After all your problems lasting the last time you two attempted something like this." Snow touched him the entire time she spoke, fingers stroking him, other hand on the back of his neck to draw him down into quick kisses. "If I help you out, you'll be able to last much longer this time.” Snow somehow managed to sound pragmatic and seductive at the same time as she sank to her knees in front of him.

“Thought this was for tomorrow?” was Charming's only question as she settled herself.

“That's still happening,” Snow smiled up at him, the look shooting straight through Emma's core, “consider this selfishness on my part.”

Charming groaned low at the first touch of Snow's tongue and Emma squirmed in place, watching closely as always.

"You thinking?" Charming asked, words a low moan as he tangled his fingers in Snow's hair, somehow miraculously keeping his balance without anything to lean against.

She was thinking plenty! What-- oh. Right, words. She was supposed to be thinking of words.

A safeword, a word she wouldn't normally use during sex. Something to make sure there were no misunderstandings of any type.

"Yes," she lied, swallowing hard, unable to stop staring. Emma always had a hard time thinking or looking away when she caught them together, let alone when they started something in front of her. Snow wanted her to watch, she'd even directed her to touch herself.

It was like she was trying to make thinking harder for her.

Each moan from Charming, each noise Snow made, even just watching them was pushing her closer to the edge than she'd thought possible this soon. She should just stop trying to list things as normal or 'possible' anymore. Any time she set a challenge, even to herself, they somehow accomplished it and proved her wrong.

"Think quick." Charming warned her.

Yes, think, think, Emma chastised herself. Think about words, not about the way Charming's muscles moved under his skin, skin that glistening from sweat in the light. Think about anything other than the way Snow's breasts moved with each bob of her head, about the way her bright red lips stretched around Charming's thick cock.

Words, words!

Non sex words, though those were all that came to mind.

Words she wouldn't ever say.

If she could still her fingers, move her hand away for just a minute, maybe she could come up with something, but Mommy had ordered her to keep it where it was.

Words, something, anything, Emma cursed to herself, wriggling in place, hand both too much and not enough.

Any words.

Just... words!

Words.

Words.

"Oh fuck." she whimpered to herself when Charming tensed, his hand grasping Snow's tightly. She completely lost her ability to think at all when Snow pulled back at the last second, letting his cum coat her breasts in thick puddles that slowly slid down her skin. After a moment Charming hauled her to her feet and into a kiss that had Emma's mouth going dry.

"Think of a word yet?" Snow questioned when she moved away, moving back to stand in front of Emma, fingers still laced with Charming’s.

"Ogre." Emma blurted out, the first thing that came to mind.

"'Ogre'?" Snow covered Emma's hand with her own again, pressing her fingers against her firmer.

"It's the first thing you ever saved me from." Emma admitted, still easily able to recall the intense fear of the beast as it stood over her, ready to devour her. Able to recall how all that fear had melted away when Snow came to her rescue.

Snow who always kept her safe.

"Ogre." Snow repeated, looking back towards Charming with a grin. "That works."

“We can do that.” Charming dropped Snow's hand, returning to digging through the toy box. Something Emma was distracted from as Snow brushed Emma's fingers aside completely, replacing them with her own once again,

“Belly or back, baby?”

“Huh?” Emma's eyes drifted shut, enjoying the sensation of Snow's fingers pumping inside her again, stroking against her walls and bringing her closer to much needed release.

“While Daddy gets you ready,” Snow elaborated, pulling her fingers out and sliding them up to draw firm circles over Emma's clit, “Do you want to be on your belly or on your back?”

“Back means I can't touch you.” Emma said hesitantly, thinking it over. Back meant she wouldn't be able to touch Snow, but back also meant Charming playing with her cunt while he got her ready.

“Not at all,” Snow's smile held hidden promise that made Emma's stomach flip, “It's all up to you, we can make it work either way. Or,” Snow said when Emma hesitated, trying to figure out what she wanted, “You can just do what Mommy tells you to like a good girl.”

Yes, she liked that option, not having to think and just doing as told. “Mommy choose.”

“On your belly,” Snow ordered, pulling her hand away from Emma's soaked folds, and moving to lay down herself, “Up here.” Snow continued once she was reclined back against her pillows.

Emma moved quickly to do as ordered, glancing up at the curtain covered window cautiously anyway. They had it covered with the same thick material that closed their room from view, but sometimes it still made her a little nervous.

“No one can see you, Princess.” Charming's voice was soothing somehow as he knelt on the bed by their feet, setting something aside on the mattress, “Daddy promises.”

Daddy wouldn't lie.

Emma took a breath, nervous but willing to give herself over to them; willing to be obedient without thought.

“Legs up.” Snow ordered with a smile, tapping Emma’s thighs to make her move her legs, helping her rearrange so her knees were on the outside of Snow’s, leaving her spread open for Charming like she’d been before.

“Mommy,” Emma whispered, balancing herself on one arm and reaching up to draw her fingertip through one of the pools of cum that coated Snow’s breasts.

“Mmm,” Snow leaned up to brush her lips over Emma’s, “Are you going to clean Mommy up like a good girl?”

Emma felt a stab of heat through her belly straight down through her cunt at the words.

“Yes, Mommy.”

"Of course she is," Charming spoke up and Emma could hear the sound of whichever bottle he'd chosen being snapped open, "Because she's so good at doing what Mommy tells her to."

"Our good girl," Snow's smile made Emma squirm a little as she opened her mouth, obediently swiping her tongue across one of the droplets, cleaning Snow's skin.

Caught between them, she had no choice but to obey, and it made her excited for some reason

It wasn't the feeling of warm lube against her skin that made her jolt, she'd been expecting that, but the feeling behind it. It wasn't flesh, but something almost rubbery.

Like latex.

Gloves, she realized after a moment, looking up at Snow anxiously. She hadn't had those in her toy box before. "Mommy?"

"Mommy bought them," Snow answered her unasked question, threading her fingers through Emma's hair. "If we use them, use condoms – I know you don't want them," She said before Emma could whine, " but if we use them we can play for longer. If we don't we have to stop after one time. I don't want to stop. Do you?"

"No, Mommy," Emma murmured contritely, face flushing pink.

"That's what I thought," Snow's fingers tightened in her hair on the good side of pain, pushing her head back down to continue cleaning her up.

It felt weird, a bit different than normal, but it didn't feel bad, Emma decided as she sucked and licked at Snow's breasts, making sure to leave her skin immaculate bar the small love bites she left behind.

Less warm, but easier somehow as he stroked her hole with his thumb, barely dipping into her before pulling out and drawing slow circles around her.

Agonizingly slow circles of varying size teasing at her rim and making her belly tingle in anticipation.

She pushed back against him trying to give him a hint, and felt his hand on her hip forcing her still. Snow's fingers in her hair that had been keeping her where she was tugged at her enough to make her lean forward more.

"You're not in charge," Snow whispered against her ear, nails of her freehand drawing light lines down her side. Her voice was low, thick, and it should have been threatening, a warning, and it did make Emma shiver, but it didn’t scare her in the least. "We are. What does that mean?"

"Do what Mommy and Daddy say." Emma pressed her face against Snow's neck, biting her lip to stop the moan when Snow's hand trailed across her ribs and up, pinching her nipple and giving it a rough tug.

"That's right." Snow nipped at her ear, fingers keeping a constant pressure on her nipple, rubbing the pad of her thumb over it in little circles. "That means you stay still and take what Daddy gives you like a good little girl. Understood?" the grip in her hair tightened just enough to get Emma's attention and she nodded quickly against Snow's neck.

"Yes, Mommy. Oh!" She gasped in surprise, barely able to keep herself still when Charming pushed his finger inside her, stopping at the second knuckle.

"Stay still." He warned her, clearly amused at her predicament, free hand reaching up to press against her clit making it so much harder for her not to move. He stroked her slowly, pushing his bare fingers through soaked folds, keeping her attention there as he pushed his finger fully inside her.

"Good girl."

Emma pushed herself up on her forearms again when Snow gently tugged at her hair, letting go and rubbing her palm across Emma's shoulders. She hadn't finished, she realized with a blush, and now her own chest was wet with saliva and cum. She ignored herself, using Snow's flesh to stifle a moan when he added more lube to his fingers, working one in and out of her as he pressed a second fingertip against her, easing her open, his other hand skilfully manipulating her clit to keep her just on the edge, never going over.

The lube didn’t smell like cherries this time and she was oddly grateful for that. It just tingled whenever he moved and air hit it. One of the warming ones, she thought. Just something that had caught his attention, maybe.

Or maybe a planned attack, Emma thought as she whimpered and tried not to move, skin tingling, muscles contracting when he blew a stream of cool air against her lube coated rim.

Emma swiped her tongue across the last drops of cum next to Snow's nipple, capturing it as she did so. She gave a hard suck as she swallowed, and froze, startled at the feeling it created inside her.

Swallowing she could do, and did almost daily.

Suckling she was getting more used to.

But never had she suckled and gained anything like that from it. She'd never combined the two before. It made her feel different, hot all over and a little dizzy.

She couldn’t even rationalize to herself why it made her feel that way, but she suckled harder though she knew she wouldn’t get anything.

The way Snow moaned and shifted beneath her made it worth it on its own.

She’d denied the need for milk before, shooting it down before Snow could even think it, terrified of what she’d think of her for wanting something most would sneer at. Something that would get her thought a freak.

She'd be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it sometimes over the years, more since their relationship started, but she’d always tried to brush it aside, force those thoughts away.

Thoughts that lately were coming back in full.

She was so caught up in Snow that she didn’t even notice Charming easing a second finger into her until he twisted his fingers, spreading them inside her.

Emma whimpered a little against Snow’s breast. It didn’t hurt, but it felt a little strange. It had before too, so she tried to ignore it.

“Good job,” Snow praised, drawing Emma up and into a kiss that left her slightly breathless. “All clean,” She murmured against Emma’s lips and Emma flushed at the praise. “And you're staying still so well,” Snow’s hand trailed down her body again, fingers slipping between Emma’s legs, taking over for Charming.

She could tell where Charming’s hand had gone the moment Snow shifted under her, moaning quietly. Snow’s fingers on her cunt were insistent, stroking and pinching her clit, light tugs before her fingers slipped back and inside her, filling her so much more than normal as Charming hadn’t removed his fingers from her ass at all. If it were any indication on what to expect when it was more… Emma shivered at the thought, thighs clenching, heat rolling in her belly.

“Mommy.” Emma whined, barely able to keep her hips from pushing back into either of their hands. “I – I need,” she gasped when Snow twisted her fingers inside her, pressing firmly against that spot inside her that made her see stars, “Oh! Mommy!”

“I know what you need,” Snow brushed Emma’s hair with her fingers, tucking it back behind her ear and cupping her face, “Think you can cum from just Daddy’s fingers in you?”

It felt good, but she wasn’t sure it was that good. Emma shook her head, leaning into Snow’s palm, “I-I can’t.”

“I bet you could,” Snow’s voice was thick, and the way her breath hitched and she squirmed under Emma on occasion, made Emma sure that Charming’s fingers were just as unrelenting against Snow. “Do you think we should try?”

“Definitely.” Charming groaned, pressing a kiss to the base of her spine when she whined again.

She heard the pop of a cap again and felt more of the lube being drizzled against her. To hide her embarrassment when he slowly started easing a third finger inside her, she turned her attention back to Snow’s breasts, not meeting either of their eyes.

"I bet you can," Snow's fingers left her, trailing down over her inner thighs and gripping, pushing them further apart leaving her even more spread than before.

Making it so she couldn't move against either of them.

"You're so good at being told what to do, at following orders," Snow's praise was said directly against her ear, whispered warm words, her lips brushing against Emma's ear on occasion as she tried to focus on Charming's fingers, on the flesh under her lips. She wanted to do as told, wanted to be able to cum like Snow had directed, but it didn't feel like enough.

Emma closed her eyes, focusing hard on the way his fingers pumped into her, the filling sensation it gave her, how the right twist of his fingers made her want to grind back against him.

But it wasn’t enough, it just left her achingly on the edge.

“I-I can’t, Mommy,” She admitted shamefully, pressing her face against Snow’s neck.

“No?” Snow’s voice was breathless as she arched up under Emma, breasts brushing against hers and Emma realized Charming’s hand hadn’t stilled against Snow, like hers had on Emma. “You don’t think so? You can’t do it?”

Emma shook her head, kissing and sucking at the skin on Snow’s neck, a little relieved when Snow’s fingers combed through her hair gently. “I’m sorry!”

“Snow.” Charming’s voice was a low warning, his fingers pressing forward inside her and making her hips jerk without her meaning them to.

“It's okay, baby,” Snow cooed, slipping her hand down between them, “Maybe next time, hmm?” Her fingertips ghosted over Emma’s clit, barely contacting her but causing sparks of heat that made her gasp. Emma moaned, hips jerking down against Snow’s fingers despite her best efforts.

The punishment for her infraction was a quick stinging slap delivered to her cunt, the sensation spreading through her like fire, giving her that final push over the edge, her muscles clenching around Charming’s fingers, teeth biting down on Snow’s neck.

That was new. Extremely new. It wasn't something Emma had ever thought about before, but oh god she'd liked it. Oh she'd have to ask her Mommy about that later, maybe get her to do it again.

She flushed, pulling away to look at Snow’s neck when she could move, unable to help feeling a little embarrassed, a little more turned on, at the pink mark that would darken up overnight.

She whined in protest when Charming removed his fingers, hating feeling empty.

“Shh,” Snow told her with a quiet laugh, leaning up on her elbows to kiss her, fingers still wet from Emma’s’ arousal moving up to draw lines across Emma’s breasts, fingers pinching and rolling the her nipples, tugging on them gently until Emma was hiding quiet whines against Snow's neck again.

“Oh!” Emma stiffened when she felt something bigger and blunter than Charming’s fingers being pressed against her stretched hole. “Mommy?”

“Shh,” Snow repeated, “You’re okay. It’s just a little one.”

‘ _A little_ _ **what**_ _?’_ Emma worried. After a moment it hit her, the feeling of cool metal pushing into her, filling her more than fingers had and settling neatly inside her, flared base pressed against her skin; he’d grabbed one of the plugs from the bottom of her toy box.

“Just to keep you open for me.” Charming pressed a kiss to her ass, and she heard the snap that meant he’d taken off the glove to toss away, “Until we’re ready.”

“Sit up.” Snow smiled at her, a lustful look that made Emma swallow hard. “So Mommy can get changed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I didn't intend for this to have to be split, but after 5k, it sort of needs to be. Apologies for the wait! If you noticed a kink I left out of the summary, tell me and I'll add it.


	28. New things pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings: Mommy kink, Daddy kink, threesome, D/S, spanking(brief), fingering, breastplay, anal play, Anal, toys, DP (fingering, toys, cock), biting (consensual),]

Changed.

 

Changed into the harness. Emma’s eyes went wide, her breathing growing shallow as she allowed Charming to pull her back up onto her knees and backwards to rest against his thighs again. She could feel him press against her, already hard again, and the feeling of him rubbing against her ass while the plug kept her open and full had her grinding back against him without thought.

 

“Behave.” Charming warned lowly, nipping at her neck, his hand resting flat against her belly to keep her in place.

  
“Yes, behave.” Snow scolded, the same almost dark look in place as she dug into the box, “Or else you might not get what you want.”

 

It wasn’t what she wanted, it was what she needed now, what she couldn’t turn away from. The mere thought of them stopping now had her whining her displeasure.

  
“You okay, Princess?” Charming asked, voice low as he rubbed gentle circles on her belly with his palm.

  
“‘m perfect,” Emma answered honestly, turning her head seeking a kiss.

  
He obliged easily, nipping at her lower lip and managing to take her breath away, even before she felt his hips rock up against her ass, the motion jolting the plug inside her and making her moan quietly.

  
"You are perfect," Charming murmured in agreement, hands stroking her skin, upwards across her ribs, nails teasing at the swell of her breasts. "My perfect princess."

  
His skilled fingers kneaded her breasts, nails barely scratching the skin each time. He pinched her nipples, tugging and rolling between his fingertips, his teeth biting at her neck, until it was all she could do to remain still, to not rock back into him, or to reach down between her own legs to relieve the ache.

  
"Daddy!" She groaned, hands clutching his thighs desperately in an attempt to be good.

  
"I think I have another new want." Charming's words rumbled through his chest against her back as he spoke, and it took her a moment to understand what he meant. She opened her eyes, following where he was looking, and felt her heart skip a beat, stomach warming again as she laid eyes on Snow.

  
The leather harness fit perfectly around her hips and thighs, the dark material a stark contrast to her ivory skin. The dildo she'd chosen was one of the more 'realistic' ones Emma owned, soft and supposedly flesh toned – though it stood out against Snow's skin making the term almost laughable - with little ridges that ran along it to mimic veins.

  
"Almost as good as the real thing." Snow mused, kneeling on the bed in front of them again. "I said almost." Snow placated Charming when he made a noise of disagreement and annoyance. She leaned up, breasts pressing against Emma's as she leaned over her shoulder to kiss Charming in apology.

  
"Mommy?" Emma shifted in place restlessly, needing more, wanting to touch but she hadn't been told she could, so she wasn't sure if moving would get her into trouble or not.

  
"My beautiful darling." Snow took one of Emma's hands in her own, placing a kiss to her palm before moving it to rest on her breast. "You can touch for now."

  
"Still think you can take both of us?" Charming urged her forward, off of his lap so she was up on her knees, spread between them.

  
"Yes!" Emma nodded eagerly, leaning forward to kiss Snow.

  
"Of course she can." Snow said once she pulled away from Emma, fingers caressing her face and down, holding Emma to her. "She's amazing, isn't she? You can do anything for us."

  
Emma blushed at the praise, surging forward to capture Snow in another kiss to try and calm her nerves. She didn't want them to stop, not in the least, but her heart was racing as if it might beat out of her chest anyway.

  
She bit back a whimper when Charming reached between them, tracing where the plug kept her stretched wide.

  
When he pushed against her, even lightly, she had to bury her face against Snow's neck to keep from crying out or grinding back against him.

  
"You're just desperate to be filled, aren't you?" Snow laughed, voice husky. She ran her fingers lightly through Emma's hair. "Can't wait to have his cock inside you. And mine too."

  
Emma moaned and shook her head, face heating up as she pushed back against his finger. In response she was rewarded with a sharp slap to the curve of her ass that made her gasp, clenching hard around the plug.

  
It far from deterred her from wanting to do it again. Sadly – or fortunately, she supposed – her thoughts were drawn away from provoking a spanking by Snow's fingers drifting between her legs once more.

  
Emma sighed happily, nuzzling and kissing Snow's neck, hands cupping her breasts. It was hard to think about anything right now. Hard to focus on anything but the way Charming's fingertip traced her stretched rim, occasionally pressing like he meant to push in alongside the metal plug, the way Snow's fingers trailed over her folds, gentle and agonizingly slow.

  
"Please." Emma begged, hips jerking against Snow's fingers when Snow finally glided two inside her without hesitation or warning. "Please Mommy!"

  
"Please what?" Snow slipped a third finger inside her, curling them and making Emma moan.

  
"Please fuck me. I-I need you." Emma could feel her face heating up again, but couldn't bring herself to care. "I need you inside me."

  
"I am inside you." Snow's voice was light, almost teasing. She twisted her fingers inside Emma as if to prove her point.

  
"More. I need-- oh!" Emma moaned, leaning forward into Snow at the feeling if Charming tugging lightly at the plug. Her moan of pleasure turned to a whine of unhappiness when he pushed it back in again, twisting the base and pressing it hard into her.

  
An action he repeated over and over while Snow drew her into a kiss, preventing her from begging.

  
She could almost feel herself dripping, she was so wet, her cunt nearly pulsing to match her heartbeat. Emma whimpered, thanks to Snow's hand between her legs she couldn't even clench her thighs to try and get back control over herself.

  
"Daddy!" Emma cried against Snow's lips, panting and pushing back into his touch. "I'm gonna... gonna--"

  
"Not yet, you aren't."

  
It sounded like a threat, Emma thought, the way Charming growled it, the words rumbling in his chest and against her back.

  
She inhaled sharply and pressed her face against Snow's neck, biting into the skin there instead of her lip, when Charming finally pulled the plug out from inside her. The metal plug was quickly replaced by slick, covered fingers.

  
"My sweet girl." Snow ran her fingers through Emma's hair, keeping her close and encouraging her to be a little rougher with her teeth. "My impatient girl. You just can't stand waiting, can you?"

  
Emma thought maybe she should protest, whine a little about not being as needy as they thought, but it'd be a lie. Everything else was fading away until all she could think about was the desire to be filled by both of them. The desire to be good for them.

  
She was sure there was nothing that she wanted more, nothing she'd ever wanted more, than to be good for them.

  
"D-daddy!" Emma closed her eyes tight, willing herself to relax when he slipped his fingers out of her, and began slowly inching his cock inside her instead.

  
"Good girl." Snow praised, nuzzling Emma's jaw and pressing little kisses against her skin. "Just relax for your Daddy." Snow stroked her back slowly, soothing touches in contrast to the roughness she'd been displaying only moments before.

"She is." Charming groaned, now bare hands on her hips to pull her flush against him again once he was fully sheathed inside her. "My good girl. My perfect little princess." He stroked his fingers across her hips, down her thighs and back up again. "Gods, it feels so good inside you. Even with a barrier."

  
She did whine at that, though quietly.

  
Snow laughed at that, looking more amused than serious or lustful for a moment. "Those things aren't as bad as you two make them seem."

  
Emma made a face, resting her head back on Charming's shoulder. "They are now." Not that she'd ever hated them before, she'd always insisted on them in the past, had never not used them until Charming.

But now that she'd had him without anything between them, she didn't like going back to using condoms. It felt less intimate, like hiding or like they weren't trusting of each other.

  
"Horrible, evil, terrible things." Charming's disagreement was marked by a few shallow, testing thrusts that had Emma moaning, frantically scrambling to grab his hand.

  
"Useful, smart things." Snow countered.

  
Emma could hear Snow move around, hear the sound of one of those stupid packets opening, and closed her eyes tight to prepare herself. But still she gasped and pushed back against Charming when she felt the slick tip of the condom covered toy pressing against her.

  
"Emma." Snow's voice was gentle again now, her fingertips drawing Emma's face back to her own so she had to look at her. "Do you remember your word?"

  
She looked so serious that Emma had to calm herself to reply, a little worried herself but it was buried under this overwhelming urge to be good, buried beneath the little voice in her head telling her to relax, mommy and daddy were here. "Uh huh."

  
Snow stroked Emma's cheek gently, thumb stroking over Emma's lips briefly. "And you know you can use it at any time, for any reason, without us questioning it at all?"

  
Emma swallowed hard around the lump in her throat that Snow's concern brought on. Even Charming had stilled himself, his hands resting on her hips. "I know."

  
"Promise you'll use it if you need to?" Snow pressed.

  
Emma nodded dutifully, wanting to continue on, a little unsure why Snow was so concerned she knew that and agreed. Why would she ever stop them? They weren't like the others she'd been with. "I promise." She repeated anyway.

  
"Good girl."

  
The words made Emma's heart leap. That's all she wanted to be right now, all she wanted. Well, almost.

  
"Mommy." Emma whimpered, hips jerking forward to try to and encourage Snow along. The movement had Charming moving inside her, making her breath catch. "Please?"

  
"Since you asked nicely." Snow trailed off with a smile, one hand dropping to Emma's waist to steady her, fingers entwining with Charming’s.

  
Emma found herself holding her breath when Snow finally starting pushing forward, slowly pushing the toy deeper inside Emma. Her stomach was clenched despite her attempts to relax, her thighs trembling with the effort to stay still.

  
It didn't hurt, not really, but each inch pushed into her aching cunt had her throbbing, and her whimpering. She felt so full, stretched in a way that was just on the edge of burning, but it was the best possible feeling, and Snow wasn't even fully in yet.

  
"Relax." Snow's free hand rubbed gentle circles on her stomach, her lips brushing against Emma's, "Relax for me, baby."

  
Charming's breathing was beginning to become the same panting as Emma's, his hips jerking against her ass on occasion, making him thrust into her and jolting the strap on. It made it a little harder to do as told and relax, but she focused on Snow's words and willed her body to try and relax again.

  
"Fuck!" He groaned out, voice low and strained. His hands on Emma's waist drifted upwards, palming her breasts and teasing at her nipples. "Fuck, Snow, I can feel you."

  
"I've heard that's a perk." Snow ran her fingers through Emma's hair and Emma nearly gasped, even at that contact. "Sweet baby, can you hear how much this is driving him mad?"

  
"Driving _me_ mad." Emma leaned her head forward, resting it against Snow's, forehead to forehead as she tried to settle her breathing. She gasped loudly, noise swallowed up by a kiss from Snow, when Snow's hips were finally flush with her own, toy fully seated inside her. "Mommy!"

  
"This is what you wanted, isn't it Princess?" Charming's words were a low growl, his teeth nipping at her neck as his hands squeezed her breasts lightly, fingers pinching at her nipples before one hand slid down her torso, pressing in over her scar and taking her breath away. Emma wondered for a moment if he could feel their cocks inside of her, feel where they were nestled together, pressing into her so deep that she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Both of us inside you. Is it as good as you thought?"

"Better." Emma barely managed to get the word out, moaning it against Snow's lips.

  
"Not yet it's not." Snow smiled against Emma's mouth, pressing little butterfly kisses to the corner of her mouth. "But it will be."

  
The first tentative thrusts were awkward, not timed to match, and yet still had Emma moaning, finger's digging into Snow's back to keep from squirming. It was almost too much, the two of them moving inside her, Charming's mouth on her neck, Snow's clever fingers on her breasts. But her word didn't cross her mind, not for a moment.

  
When they started moving in unison, Emma was done for, she'd lost herself before she realized it, her mind becoming a haze of nothing but pleasure. Nothing else in the world existed, or mattered, but the way they moved inside, her, the overwhelming stretch and sting that made her belly warm and had her breathing shallow, peppered with whimpers and moans.

  
“Fuck.” Charming's curse took her by surprise as his teeth sank into her neck once more, darkening the mark that she couldn't see. 

His breathing, now Emma had noticed it, was as broken as her own, though he hadn't stopped moving.   
  
Snow had a knowing smirk on her face as Charming's hand left it's position of pressing against her scar to rub his thick finger against her clit, the barely there touch making Emma cry out and causing Snow and Charming to lose their rhythm for a moment as Emma's walls fluttered and her hips jerked.

She was almost certain she blacked out for a moment, unaware of anything but the sensations that rushed through her with her orgasm.

  
"I... oh." she breathed out, forcing herself to open her eyes and focus on Snow's when she could finally think again.

  
"Oh?" Snow repeated after her, smiling and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Is 'oh' good?"  
  
"Mhmm." Emma could barely manage the sound, nodding hurriedly, feeling Charming's forehead resting against her shoulder, his breath coming in heavy, hot pants against her back.

  
"Good." Snow's smug look returned. “When your daddy gets his breath back, we'll start again.”  
  


* * *

* * *

  
"You still with me, baby?" Snow's words were soft, her arms gently wrapped around Emma's middle, holding Emma back to her.

  
Emma didn't answer for a moment, basking in the warmth of the tub and the feeling of Snow's arms around her. "No," She said after a moment, leaning her head against Snow's shoulder, barely shifting in the warm water, "'m a goner. Your fault."

  
Snow laughed and pressed a kiss to Emma's cheek. "That sore?"

  
"I'm sure it'll be worse tomorrow." Emma answered, already feeling a bit tender. She had no intentions of exiting the tub on her own and walking to the bedroom, maybe she'd be able to guilt Charming into carrying her. Speaking of... "Why does he always get clean up duty?" Emma couldn't help but ask, listening to Charming in the other room moving around, changing sheets and putting things away. 

  
"Top does cleanup," Snow said seriously before laughing. "Well, more like the one who's less sore, which in this case is him."  
  


"Next time have to use those things on him." Emma told her sleepily, sighing and sinking a little in the hot water, letting it lap higher against her chest.

  
"Oh, now that's an idea."

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> [AN: Now turned into a series of oneshots about them. Accepting kink prompts for them if anyone has any]


End file.
